A Quality of Mercy
by laurensnana
Summary: Continuation of EJAMI saga: The whereabouts of the children stolen from them have been revealed, along with evidences of betrayals they never imagined. What is possible to forgive? What is and is not deserving of mercy?
1. Chapter 1

**A Quality of Mercy**

**Prologue: EJ Wells has ascended as sole head of the DiMera Empire due to the death of Tony, Sami and EJ have discovered the children hidden from them, along with the details of betrayals that have depths never imagined. What is and what is not forgiveable? What is, and is not deserving of mercy?**

**Chapter I**

"I am afraid I cannot ask you to go Harris, you need to be with Chandler and the new baby. By the way, Liam, it is a lovely name, but why didn't you go with Darrin?"

Harris hemmed a minute, then answered, "Chandler saw some old t.v rerun, and it had a witch named Samantha, and her husband was Darrin..I don't know, she just didn't like the sound of it after that!"

EJ gave a low chuckle, "Well if you knew how many times Samantha changed the twins names, you would know what they mean by a womans' prerogative.".

EJ was flipping through the transcript of what Matthew had taped of Lexies conversations with Kate, and his face grew grim at what he was having reconfirmed by this bit of evidence too. His private investigators were at this moment getting court orders to examine all the Zurich hospital records as well. When this all came out, Marlena, John, Kate, Carrie and Austin would not know what hit them.

Cameron had done her job well, putting together all the legal information they would need to demand a hearing and an immediate DNA test. The girl was still in the hospital, so time was of the essence. The investigators had learned that John was staying with the boy, but it seemed Doctor Evans was now staying with Carrie Reed at her hotel near the hospital. All was now ready, and EJ and Sami were to fly out the next morning on the Mythic Company Jet. Cameron would accompany them, along with Matthew and a couple of other security men. Cameron had the legal contacts for both Switzerland and Italy, with a dossier compiled that was going to knock the socks off any legal team the other side managed to knock together in the short time they would be allowed.

Nanny and Lorene were helping Sami pack. She would need clothes for the children, and they had spent all morning going through and getting some of Jessica and Justins old things together. Even after knowing she would be unable to bear more children, there were so many things that Sami had been unable to get rid of.

"Oh Nanny, now you have to stay! We are going to need you more than ever!" Sami had hugged her, the joy of knowing that soon she would be seeing her children, children she had believed lost to her forever, bubbling over in her.

Katy Marie was sitting up, enjoying the sunshine with her mother, out on the patio terrace when Marlena came up to join them.

There was a light fuzz of brown now appearing on Katys head, her hair was beginning to sprout up, just like the shoots of the spring flowers that had recently begun to bloom as the snow finallymelted. Smiliing softy at her, Marlena had rubbed the childs head, holding her face up to look at the soft chocolate eyes that were fringed by the long lashes. It was hard to make herself say it, but these were the eyes of EJ Wells that were staring back at her.

"Has John come back yet? The doctor said it may be okay for Anton to come and visit..I think that would be nice don't you, I mean he is her twin brother..bet they would both like to meet each other?" Carrie was still living in a world unhindered by the knowledge of who Katy really was, and Marlena had yet to be able to tell her. John had left with Anton for Milan to make sure all the paper work there was legalized, and he was leaving it up to her to tell Carrie the truth before they returned. Knowing the Wells and DiMera organizations as he did, he knew the truth would come out anyway, and there would be hell to pay then.

Marlena was silent, as she tried to think of something to say. As of now, she just could not bring herself to tell the truth, it was better to wait, wait until Katy was stronger, and out of the hospital. That was going to be another week, a slight infection had showed up last week, and the treatment was going to delay her discharge for a few more days, but Carrie had been assured that she was fine. Katy had gained back all the weight she had lost, and a lively color had replaced the pallor that her face had taken on for so long.

The child looked about expectantly, "Nanny Kate?" her voice asked the question of where was her other grandmother. For some unexplained reason, she did not ask for Austin anymore. He had seen her once since the transplant, but Carrie had asked him not to return. It was best that he just make a clean break of it. He had agreed, getting out from under the weight of the guilt was hard enough without looking into the eyes of the little girl who had called him Daddy since she had learned the word.

Kate also wanted to be clear of any entanglements. Just as Claire was no longer her granddaughter, Katy Marie was not either, and it was best to sever ties that could no longer had a reason to be maintained. She had left days after the transplant to visit Lucas, and from there was going to London to visit Billie. Billie had settled there soon after Zach had been found.

The cell phone in Marlenas purse rang, when she looked at the number she saw it was Sami calling. Her hand trembled a bit when she decided she may as well answer, or Sami would call again, Sami always called again.

"Mother, I am so glad I caught you"Sami was indeed glad.

"Why Sami, how nice to hear from you, I meant to call you, but you beat me to it".

"Yes, well, I wanted to let you know, EJ and I will be out of the country for a couple of weeks, some business things to take care of..how is the baby doing?"Sami was trying hard not to sound nervous, and EJ was listening in to every word.

"She is doing great, but has to stay another week in the hospital, a slight cold got her down a bit, but she will be fine in a day or so."her voice almost trembled, but Marlena was getting through this conversation.

"Wonderful, so you say she is still in the hospital?" Sami was glad to hear that, as was EJ since it would make things easier on the child. All the tests necessary could be completed without having her taken from her home again.

"So is John there with you?" Sami continued asking the questions that EJ wanted answered. "Has he gotten the paperwork finished on Anton, did he find the birth documents on him?"

The catch in Marlenas voice was evident, as she stalled for time to answer. "He is in Milan now, Anna DiMera is helping him I think. She has more contacts there in the legal field that he does. But we think everything is going to be fine."Marlena desperately wanted off this conversation, but Sami pressed on.

"When do you think John will return, I would like the chance to speak with him about some research information for my next book..by the way, I have sent off my manuscript to Mildred for editing advice, but we should go to print in the next three months. I want to let you read it Mother, I think you will find it really is a good story."

"Yes, well, I look forward to it..look I have to go now, but I will see you soon..love you Sami, "and the line went dead as she hung up.

"Yes you shall see the both of us very soon" EJs' words held both a promise and a threat.

**Chapter II**

Lucas had been back for several days, before Hana had been able to confess what she had done. His face had gone white, as he had taken the computer to see if there was any chance there had been a way it had not gone.

"Your message to: Samantha Wells has been read...and the date and time stamp showed he was as good as dead. For he had no illusions about the power and vengeance of EJ Wells if he felt he was betrayed. He had been the recipient of that vengeance once before, but for the sake of their dead son, EJ had not wished to hurt Sami by letting Lucas die, instead he now lived with the specter of HIV positive status, knowing it was only the medical care provided by the Mythic Labs that kept him alive and relatively healthy.

Added to that bad news, he was expected to drive into Lilongwe, check into a hotel with Kate, and sit and listen to her harp about how he was wasting himself here and how he needed to get out of Africa..back to the States and on and on..He never had any warning when she was coming, just a call the night before she arrived, or an email. This time he had both. As unhappy as she had been for him to have considered marrying Nabila, she even refused to come to meet Hana. She need not have worried, with Hana there would never be children, the brutality of the rape she had endured, along with the beatings had made child bearing an impossiblilty for her. In a way, he was glad. No child would have to endure the possibility of being HIV positive, for Hana had the same status as Lucas did now, and enjoyed the blessing of the same medical breakthrough he was allowed.

Kate was running through her financial situation as she waited on Lucas to arrive. The next payment to Lexie was going to seriously compromise her situation with money. The fact was, she was not going to be able to do it again after this one, and she knew Lexie was not going to stop. Philip was going to have to help. He had been given a Council position, and that meant money. The least he could do is help her out of this, until a more permanent solution could be found. That damned adoption had been so expensive, given all the people she had to pay off, what was it about Carrie that she could not make her sons happy?

"When?" Lexie had her hands on her hips, demanding Matthew tell her, when was Theo coming. Matthew was there to tell her she would have to wait a couple more weeks, and that he had been intending to bring him this weekend, but something had come up, and he was going to be leaving with EJ for Europe.

"Be patient, Lexie, you know EJ has a lot to take care of, and he has to have a good story for Abe and Celeste..let him do this in his own time, and you will get Theo forever, not just for a weekend.' Matt was soothing and believable, and Lexie knew she would have to trust them. She was not about to tip her hand until she had the money from Kate, and Theo, then she would run., and this time no one would ever find her again! It was not going to be on Theo, no one was going to make him into a DiMera!

Matthew read her mind as easily as a fast food menu. Theo would never come, EJ had decided that would be Lexies punishment. As a DiMera he could not do her bodily harm, but what she had kept from him was unforgivable, and she was going to suffer for it for the rest of her life. Her life would be lived out in comfort, but she was never going to leave this house, or see her son ever again. That was what she had brought on herself by letting his daughter be kept from him. The money that Kate was sending would be diverted to an account to be used for Theos' education. In time, Theo would find himself under the roof of EJ Wells, for it was not in the interest of any DiMera to be raised by people not of the lineage. Both Abe Carver and Celeste were too old to be raising a boy of that age, that was not the will of Stefano.

Anna sat across from John, eyeing him as one would a prime piece of meat. It occurred to her that he was not really cut from the same cloth as Marlena Evans. She recalled how it had been all those years ago, when Roman had married the "Doc". Anna did not love him then, and it had not hurt, but seeing Carrie think of Marlena as her mother, that had been an emotional ache that had taken years to heal.

"So why did you let Tony put the boy under your care? You don't really seem the maternal type?"John was sipping his drink, while the eyebrow raised. For some reason that made Anna laugh, it was such a comical expression.

"There is nothing I would not do for Tony, I have been in love with him from the moment I saw him, we just could not live together." Anna sipped her wine, and leaned back in the chair, crossing her long legs and smiling again as she saw his eyes drop down in appreciation of the view.

"Why do you think Tony has not returned to pick him up, after all, this is his meal ticket in the DiMera organization, his piece of the lineage so to speak.?"

Her eyebrows raised in puzzlement, she had wondered this herself, as he had not contacted her, Bart had been called back, and she knew that she was free of his influence. So why did she feel compelled to meet with John, and answer his questions.

"Did you know that the boy is the biological child of Samantha and EJ Wells" his eyes bored into hers, and she could do not but tell the truth.

"Not until Kate informed me, and when I knew there was a chance he could save Carries daughter, excuse me, adopted daughter, I was willing to help. I wanted them to tell the truth to Sami, but Marlena and Kate told me that Sami would take Katy Marie away from Carrie..I did not want Carrie hurt. I have not been much of a mother to her all these years, this was something I could do to make it up, but I am sorry for Sami, I wish it could have been different.

"Anna, when EJ finds out about all of this, we will all wish it had been different!"

**Chapter III**

Sami was sleeping about four hours into the flight, and EJ was happy to see it. Her excitement had been so profound since she had found out about the children, she had barely slept for days. He found a light blanket and tucked it about her, then slipped a pillow beneath her head. She murmured a light thanks, then was quickly back to sleep, exhaustion had finally taken over. EJ turned out the light and closed the cabin door.

Matthew and Cameron were sitting in the center cabin, and EJ came in, and opened up his briefcase to bring out the documents he wanted review. To convince the Swiss authorities to let them take custody of the child they were now calling 'Little Wells Girl', it was going to be first necessary to have a full DNA profile done on all her, as well as EJ and Sami. Cameron had already made those arrangements for the two of them, and was planning on petitioning the British Consulate on EJ's behalf, and the American Consulate on Samis behalf. It would probably take four or five days to get the order through the red tape in both agencies, but EJ was also pulling strings. Being a DiMera had other advantages in that many people owed favors to them. He was calling in every favor owed now.

They did not anticipate any legal problems in gaining custody of the boy. EJ knew John was a reasonable man, and had come to the conclusion that John would never have done this to Samantha. Marlena was a little more warped in the way she was willing to view her daughter, she had proven that from the first days back from being imprisoned by Stefano, in allowing herself to be separated from Eric and Samantha. EJ knew what it would take to get Jessica and Justin away from Samantha. God help the person who ever attempted it.

The plan was to demand that John and Marlena turn over the boy immediately, without putting the child through any more trauma. EJ and Sami had agonized over what life must have been like for the boy. The records they had been able to obtain said the boy was called Anton, but the notes said he had protested that name, asking instead to be called Stephon..and it had not taken too much second guessing to figure out he had meant Stefan. They had not yet chosen new names for the children, that was something Sami wanted to wait and see for themselves what they thought would fit. EJ was adamant about the girl though, girl, she would not remain Katy Marie for more than ten minutes after he first met her!

"Well, EJ as long as we prove biologically that they are your and Samis' progeny, and with the past evidence of her abduction by Tony, along with these medical records of her ordeal, this should be a slam dunk". Cameron was confident, almost too confident, and that had EJ worried.

"What does the Swiss law say about adoption? Is the child considered a Swiss citizen or an American citizen?" EJ did not want to find out that the country of citizenship would be Swiss, he feared that would give too much protection to Carrie and Austins rights as the parents of an adopted citizen.

"Well, actually, Kate brought the child in illegally from Egypt..these papers drawn up by the agency have never been certified, there were too many questions left unanswered, so this adoption is not legal anyway under Swiss law. I think the best thing to do is wait until my Swiss co counsel has a chance to review with us..so..since we need to wait for that, is there anything to drink on this plane? I could use a shot of brandy, oh God, this flying, I never did like it!"

Matthew poured her a healthy measure, and added one for himself and EJ. They all needed a little shot of relaxation. He had been picked up at Ontario, and was giving EJ the information on Lexies bank transactions. EJ looked them over, then flicked the key on his lap top that gave the command for any money landing in her accounts to be traced to the original source, then transferred to a holding account of his. Lexie had no way to access her accounts to check if the money was there, and EJ planned on keeping it that way. He would keep her in line, and her vote when needed by the promise of Theo.

"Hmm, wish I could make money that easily EJ, just push a button, and from one account to yours..you have the Midas touch!" Matthew laughed as he saw the graphic of the flying dollar signs migrate from Kates account to the one EJ was collecting it in. The poor woman was looking a little skinny in the asset portion of her balance sheet.

"Learn from the master, dear boy, I will teach you all you need to know..and now, I am going to join Samantha in a bit of sleep, you should get some rest too..the time zone change can be hard for the first couple of days!"EJ closed the laptop, and locked it with the security code. He had learned that even Samantha could not be completely trusted, and he did not want her endangering herself again with information she did not need to know.

Taking off his shirt and tie, he stripped down to his boxers, and lay down next to Samantha. Even in her sleep, she spread the blanket to cover him also, feeling his presence next to her without waking. He appreciated the warmth, and pulled her to fit against him, as his arms encircled her, and he threw one leg possessively across her thigh. She sighed in contentment, an burrowed her head into the hollow space beneath his chin. His hand stroked her hair, and he kissed the top of her head as he inhaled the perfume of her, a scent he had known and loved now for almost eight years. He did not look forward to the justice he would have to mete out, but it had to be done. Mercy was not something that could be given under these circumstances. His eyes closed as he prayed that Samantha would understand and give him full backing as she always had.

It was a tired Harris that tiptoed back to bed after settling Liam in his crib again. He never dreamed that one little baby could disrupt a life so, but he was fast wondering how they had lived a life without the little guy around. He saw that Chandler had already fallen asleep after the nursing, and he decided he might have a chance to get a bit of work done on his other assignment before heading back to bed.

EJ needed to find out who was responsible for Tonys death, and that meant he had to find Joel, the young man who had been the one helping Matthew and him with the security tape clean up. The problem they had was, if there was a clip of Sami going into the room with Tony and they had one, chances are the real killers had a copy. Joel had made the mistake of crossing over, that would prove to be the most costly mistake, and possibly the last one he would ever make. EJ had a creed..once you buy someone, they have to stay bought, that is rule number one.

The baby began to cry again, and Harris put the dossier away, there were more important things to tend to now.

**Chapter IV**

Philip took the call, and gave his secretary a polite nod, which was her clue to close his door, and find something else to keep her busy. It was his mother on the line, and he never was in a good frame of mind after speaking with her.

"Philip, what took you so long?" Kate had a tone of impatience, and if he could have seen her through the phone he would have seen by the way she waved her black polished nail around in the manicurists face that he was right.

"So sorry mother, I guess I should have pushed the client out the door, and ran right in, I mean, he was only worth a hundred million in business for Titan, talking with my mother should always rate higher!"

"Oh, sounds like you are doing well then, I am so glad to hear that." And she was.

"Yes, well it is putting a lot of money in EJ Wells pocket, so I guess he will be happy too." Philip was using his calculator to figure out the gross profit EJ would realize, and hoped the trickle down effect would wet his beak also. Knowing EJ, it would be a small bead of moisture, not enough to matter. Philip grinned as he imagined how he could bring about a change in the attitude of EJ in sharing the wealth.

"How is Victor doing? I may be coming back to Salem soon, for a visit after I see Billie in London, I look forward to seeing him. ". Kate figured a good long visit would help her cash flow situation.

"He will be thrilled Mother" Philip said flatly. This should be good, he smiled to himself, Father was always happy to see Kate, he equated it with pulling the wings off of flies. Then again, it was a mutually pleasurable torture they engaged in.

"Uh, um, Philip, I am waiting on an investment I made to pay off, is there a chance I might get a loan from you for six months..I think a hundred thousand should be plenty" Kate always figured make the kill quick and painless when asking for money.

"Good one Mother!, What do you think I make here, I haven't even made my 401K contribution this year. Why don't you get rid of a fur, or pawn some jewelry?"

"Philip, I cannot do that, appearances matter you know..besides, you are now a Council Member, where is that money going to?"

Philip sat straighter in his chair, wondering how in hell she would have gotten that information! As a member of the Council he did get cash distributions quarterly, but he had a lot of expenses that had eaten his first share up. It was probably best not to answer any of her questions, and the fastest way to get her off the phone was to give in.

"Look, I can get you fifty thou in a few days, where do you want it wired to?"

Kate smiled in triumph, it was not all she wanted, but there was no sense fishing the pond dry the first day..she could always come back. She gave him the bank information, and said goodbye with an affectionate, "I love you honey".

John opened the door to the suite, leading Anton in by the hand. He could see the sleeping figure of Marlena in the bedroom, turning some cartoons on for Anton, he went in to sit by her on the bed. Tear stain tracks were visible on her face, and he found himself touching one with his finger. At his touch her eyes opened and she looked up at him with such profound sadness, he could tell she was filled with regret.

"John, God, I am so very sorry, I mean I am glad Katy is going to be ok, but I am so sorry for what I have done to Sami..but I can't tell her..she will never forgive me..never."

"Doc, I don't know if she will or not, but the truth is all you have left..if you don't tell her, I guarantee EJ Wells will find out, and he will tell her..he does not have a lot of love for you Doc..Sami may be the only reason he has for not killing us both outright!"

"God, John, you don't think he would do that..I'm Samis mother, he wouldn't dare!"

"Marlena, EJ has power that is not equaled by most heads of State! As the head of the DiMera Organization, I would say he has been rather benevolent most of the time, and I have to give him respect for that, but if he loses his temper over this, you and I may be on an endangered species list. Roman made EJ lose his temper..Bo..Abe...and nothing they did compares to this!".

"John, I did what I had to do, Sami has to understand, it was to save Katy Marie" Marlena was desperately trying to make him understand.

He handed the phone to her, "Call her now, tell her the truth..it is the only way Doc".

Marlena took the phone and dialed the cell phone number she had for Sami. The voice mail answered, as Sami was at that moment sleeping soundly in EJ's arms, as they were about one hour from landing at Zurich International.

A tap on the door woke EJ, "Mr. Wells, you and your wife need to prepare for landing" the steward woke them, and let them know coffee was at the door.

EJ rose, and headed to the bathroom to shower. It barely had room for him, but Sami decided she did not want to wait, and squeezed in with him.

"Well, this is cozy, if you are going to invade my space, how about scrubbing my back" EJ handed her the loofa, and sighed in contentment as she worked it over his muscled shoulders. Sami smiled as she had devilish thoughts, and followed the loofas tracks with her lips, then nipping him hard enough to make him yelp! He turned around, which was no easy feat in the small confines, and brought his mouth down on hers in a kiss that demanded. The water had turned cold when they finished showering.

**Chapter V**

Lucas parked the Range Rover in the street in front of the Hilton, squared his shoulders, and went in to meet dragon lady. His mother was in full dominance mode when he walked into the lounge area. Her mouth was pursed in disapproval as she looked at his dress, and even more so when she saw Hana coming in with him. This boy and his tendency to go native was driving her to drink..more martinis than she should.

Kissing him in greeting on each cheek, she pointed to a chair for him to sit, and as an after thought gestured for Hana to sit too. Lucas ordered a coffee for himself and Hana, smiling at the irony of it, when Kate seemed to ignore the bill when it came. The hint to him was unmistakable, so he reached for it and his wallet at the same time.

"I plan on being in London for a month or two with Billie, so I wanted to fly down here and see if I can make you change your mind about living here. I know Philip can find something for you at Titan."

"I take it you have not spoken with Marlena, or Sami.."Lucas questioned. Turning to Hana he pointed to a gift shop, gave her some money, and told her to go buy herself a new hijab scarf, she had been wanting one for awhile. Kate waited until she was gone to freeze Lucas with her glare.

"Marlena and I have spoken, yes, but why on earth would I talk to Sami?" Kate looked at him warily, something was not right here.

"Sami knows everything, and if I know her, she is probably heading to Zurich right now to claim her daughter. Besides that, there is probably a price on my head and yours from EJ and the DiMera organization. I made a big mistake listening to you Mother, but I seem to have done that all my life now". Lucas had the manner of someone who was just waiting patiently for the other shoe to drop.

Her face lost several shades of color under the perfect makeup, "How would she ever know..what did you do Lucas? What in hell did you do?"

The real truth would have taken too much explanation, so Lucas opted for half of it. "I told her, it was too much for me to take anymore, it was either tell her, or get drunk so I could live with myself..and as you see, I am drinking coffee!"

Kate stood up in fury, and reached across to slap his face, but found her arm caught instead by his hand.

"Don't think about it mother, in fact, when Hana comes back in, I am going to leave you here, and please don't come back again. I never want to see you or hear your voice again, I want to forget you are my mother, please forget I am your son. If only I had kept my promises to you all those years ago to cut you out of my life, and Wills' life, everything might have been different. You are a selfish, hateful, vile excuse for a mother, and I do not want to live another day as your son." Lucas stood, deciding to just get Hana and leave. Just looking at Kate made him sick!

Kate coolly sipped the martini, he didn't mean that..he never did. Of course things were a little strained with her and Austin now, but that would change, Lucas would eventually forgive her, he always did..but EJ Wells, that might take a little more persuasion.

Theo saw his Grandmothers car in the school lot. He was walking with a group of his friends, and when he saw her car, he was both chagrined, and relieved. It was not considered cool to be picked up your Grandmother, but it was a relief not to have to walk the two miles home either. The car door opened for him, and he piled into the front seat, that was when he noticed it was not his Grandmother driving, but a woman who looked similar, and wearing one of the fashionably hats on her head. Before he knew what had happened, his face was being covered with a cloth drenched in a smell of chlorophyll, and he began to lose consciousness as he saw out the door his friends walking with their backs to him.

Abe came home to find the door to his house open, but Celeste car was not in the drive. He entered into the living room calling out to Theo, then Celeste, but there was no answer. He made his way through the rooms, not understanding, but with a growing feeling of dread. The door to the basement was open, and he could hear a load of laundry spinning in the dryer. He flipped on the light, and made his way down the basement, and he could hear a sound of something thumping against the back wall. The shadow cast made him scream in agony! Celeste was hanging from a rafter in the basement, twirling three feet off the ground, and banging against the wall. That was the thumping noise he had heard!

He cut her down, and tried to find a pulse, but it was obvious from the purple and red marks about her neck, and the horrible swelling, she had been dead for a couple of hours. The thought finally made its way into his mind..Theo!

Lexie had barely thought of Abe the past couple of years. When she had learned he married her mother, her disgust had been so great she had pushed him completely from her mind. He could have married anyone, but to do that made her feel he had never valued her or their marriage. So many times, he had thrown her overboard since as a DiMera, she would never be good enough for him, never pure enough, never respectable enough.

Now, she would have Theo with her again, EJ had promised. It was just a matter of time. The long boring days in this house would soon pay off, and when the money Kate owed her was in the bank, she would take Theo and run away. There were places in South America she could go, and she had spent time learning to speak the Spanish language proficiently.She would go, she would hide with Theo, and never look back. Even a DiMera had a right to choose the life they want to lead.

The plane had landed in Zurich, but it was taking an inordinate amount of time to clear customs. EJs dubious reputation had preceded him, and every inch of the plane and all the luggage was being inspected before they were granted entry. He was a respected business man, but with some interests and acquaintances carried extra baggage, and the ISA had triggered all the alerts they could. It was obvious to EJ and Matt that John had worked some of his magic in order to stall them, but also to insure he would have plenty of warning before they got here. Both EJ and Matt had to give John credit for this move, something that they had not planned for.

**Chapter VI**

Matthew had finally gotten the paper work processed, and everyone on board was now free to leave the plane. Conversing in three different languages, he had finally gotten through to all authorities that EJ was not affiliated with any illegal organizations, and had in fact come here specifically to meet with the Global Warming World Conference people, and had the blessings of former Vice President Al Gore. This was the story, and they were sticking to it.

EJ put a protective arm about Samantha as flashbulbs from paparazzi went off all around them through the airport. She had been recognized, as well as him, and the secret arrival was now going to be splashed all over European news papers. Looking at his watch, EJ decided the first stop would be to the offices of Mythic with Cameron, while Matthew escorted Samantha to check in at the hotel.

The offices at Mythic were a buzz of activity, news was on the station twenty four hours a day, and EJ was pleased to note no one paid him much mind as he walked in. This meant Austin had no idea he was in for a surprise visit. As he walked past the receptionist, she had looked up in alarm, recognizing who was on the way in unannounced to Mr. Reeds office. Immediately, she was buzzing him, but it took a moment for him to register the fact that his phone was ringing, and another moment for him to release Annaliese from his embrace as EJ and Cameron walked in.

"Hello Austin, so glad to see you have not lost the touch..uhh miss, can you excuse us..Annaliese I believe? I thought I recognized you from when I was here a couple of years before..so nice to see you again..but if I may.."EJ pointed towards the door, and she hurried out it, leaving Austin looking slightly embarrassed.

"How is your daughter doing?" EJ looked at Austin, trying to hide his disgust at the fact that while she was in hospital, here he was, with his mistress while his wife was by the bedside of the child they had sworn to care for and protect. "And how about Carrie, how is she coping?, " EJ was watching as Austin squirmed.

When Austin finally found his voice, he managed to let EJ know that Katy Marie was doing quite well, and as for Carrie, well that was a personal matter.

"Don't bother Austin, do you really think I am totally in the dark on what is going on? I pay a great deal of money to people to make sure my information is always up to date..now as to why I am here, I am sorry to inform you that you are dismissed, effective immediately! Security will be here in a few minutes, you may want to start clearing out your desk..here is your final check, along with three months severance pay. I may be inclined to increase the package, if I am assured of your cooperation in another matter..so shall we talk?" EJ looked at Austins stunned visage, and knew this was the result he wanted, it would be easier if Austin was worried about his future, and how he was going to pay for his now expanded lifestyle. He now both Carrie to support,along with Katy Marie as well as another woman and child. And had just lost his job.

Cameron took her place next to EJ, as EJ brought out the pictures of Katy Marie, showing the heart shaped birthmark on her chin, then the picture of Justin with the identical mark. There was a complete dossier on Kate, the email sent from Lucas computer, and complete set of transcripts detailing all recorded conversations statement between Lexie and Kate. All the information was spread out, and explained piece by piece to Austin. It took a bit, but the light finally went on.

"She is your daughter?" Austin faltered, but when EJ nodded, he wanted to know who the mother was. EJ looked at him in disbelief.

"I have been faithful to Samantha from the day I married her..and she has been the same to me. That is a concept you seem to have trouble with, both you and your wife. The explanation on how this happened is complicated, but your mother had a big part in it, and Tony DiMera another part. The point is, she is our daughter, and we are going to do whatever it takes to see that she is fully cured..and that she is returned to us, where she belongs!"

Austin realized that his severance package was depending on how he either helped EJ, or stood by Carrie.

John was heading for the phone, wanting to get to it before it woke Anton from his nap. Getting that child to sleep was an exercise in manipulation that would test the patience of a saint, and when the phone began its incessant ring he ran to catch it on the third ring.

"Hello John, how are you?" Sami was on the other line, and John, though not surprised, was annoyed that he had not been warned by his people at the airport.

"Oh Sami, I am fine..it did not take you long..I thought you might be another day or so." John was not going to beat around the bush, he preferred head on to coyness.

"Well, you know EJ, if it is going to be something unpleasant, he wants to get it over with..John? Is it going to be unpleasant?" Sami was feeling him out.

"Not unless you try and hurt your mother..I have to protect her." His voice was firm, but he was going to side with Marlena.

"I just want my children, she had no right to keep this from me, she had no right to use Jessica and Justin that way..that was wrong John, and you know it!"

"I understand, but you have to know she thought she was acting in Katy Maries best interest!"

"And Carries best interest..but John, what about my best interest? Just once, it would be nice to know my own mother wanted what was best for me.."Sami felt the pain of this acutely, and John did understand.

"Would you like to see Anton, the boy? I can bring him to you, but understand he has been through a lot too.."John was protective of Anton, and wondered how this would affect him, he had gone through many changes in his young life, and had just adjusted to life with him.

"EJ and I are at the Dolder Grande at Zurich Center..please bring him at four this afternoon..John, be prepared to leave him with us..EJ may not want you to leave with him, understood?" Sami was no longer the insecure woman he had known, and he knew the law would be on their side eventually. His heart was heavy as he pulled the worn suitcase that Anton had traveled with. He began to put a few changes of clothing, and the well worn Teddy bear that Anton sometimes looked for when he was especially distressed.

**Chapter VII**

The reporters at Mythics' Salem station were all crowding around Police Commander Jefferson Gordon. He had been on the job for exactly one year, and this would be the biggest case that had ever happened on his watch. The murder of Abe Carvers wife was big news and Commander Gordon was going to make sure it was solved the right way! No mistakes would hinder his investigations like the past ones the Salem Police Department was noted for. He stepped forward to answer the questions from the reporters in the most evasive ways he could think of.

"Sir..is it possible for this to be a 'hit' considering Mrs. Carvers ties to the DiMera organization and her husbands involvement in so many of those investigations?"

"We have no evidence to suggest any thing of the sort."

"Has the child of Mr. Carver been located yet? Was it possible he has been kidnapped?"

"We are looking into that possibility, but there is no evidence to suggest that at this time?"

"So then where is he?" Chelsea had been recently promoted, and this was her first press conference. After she had checked her hair and lipstick, she had pushed forward in the crush to ask a question, her notebook poised to take down the answer.

"We are in the process now of checking with all his friends and teachers to see if any of them have anything to add..now, I ask you all to excuse me, since this is an ongoing investigation, involving Department personnel, we must get back to work on the case. Believe me, we will let you know if anything is discovered. "

To Chelsea this seemed like the biggest cover up she had ever heard of! This was the wife of Abe Carver, the mother of a DiMera ! Who did they think they were kidding? Lexie Carver was a wanted fugitive as well..wasn't it just possible she had come back to get Theo and in the process take revenge against her mother? This was the theory that Chelsea was going to work on..this could be an award winning piece if she was able to prove her theory!

She looked about the station, and finally she saw who she was looking for! "Uncle Abe!" hearing that strange greeting, Abe Carver had turned around to see who was calling him that..and seeing it was Chelsea, he had stopped in surprise as well as annoyance.

"Sorry, I always hear Sami call you that, and since Bo is my Dad, I just thought you were like a brother to him, and of course that makes me like a niece to you..and Theo, well I guess that would make him my cousin..I am just so worried about him, and you too..since you are like my uncle and all...'Chelsea finally stopped when Abe cut her off with a look, and a shout.

"Shut Up, Damnit..I am not your uncle..what do you want? For Gods sake, my wife is dead, my son is missing, I can't even help because I am still not above suspicion.!"

"Oh, Abe, believe me I am so sorry, but I just thought I might be able to ask you a few questions, and then I would help you find him..It would just be such a great story to help find him, can't you just see it? "Mythic Reporter, from the newsgroup owned by EJ Wells, who has been reported to be the DiMera Organization kingpin., is involved in recovering the son of Sargeant Abe Carver, the retired former police commander of Salem P.D." Chelseas' hand was sweeping the air for emphasis as she wrote the headline, and the story.

Abe shook his head in disbelief, and walked away. "Oh well," Chelsea muttered under her breath, "I can't let a little discouragement stop me from the big story!"

Theo woke from his drugged sleep and felt an overpowering thirst. He felt that his hands were bound with duct tape, his feet as well at the ankles. Lying on his side, he could see out a crack in the bottom of the door the sliver of light coming from down a hall way. He tried to get his face flat enough and close enough to see out, when the feet suddenly appeared in his line of sight.

The door opened wide, and the flash of the lights brilliance made him squint in discomfort, and his shoulders hunched in a defensive posture. He was hauled to his feet, and when he turned to look, all he saw was a black hooded figure who quickly put a blindfold on him, before letting him turn around fully.

"Keep it on, kid, if you want to stay alive."the voice had a slight accent, but Theo had no idea who had him or why.

"Give him some water, he will need to stay hydrated..then some food" a female voice, again, he did not recognize it.

"Kid, after you are fed and watered, we need you to record a little message to your mom, you think you can do that for us? It is important that she knows you are safe..you want her to know that too don't you" again, the female voice was soft and persuasive.

"What about my Dad? And my Grandmere?" As brave as he could be for a frightened 11 year old, Theo was trying not to let his fear show.

"You can worry about them when I say you can worry about them, right now, we want your Mama calm for us..now drink this!" The male voice was harsher, but when Theo felt the moisture of the water touch his lips, he drank greedily.

Matthew placed the call to Salem, checking his watch to see if she would still be at work, but Chelsea answered her phone after spilling the contents of her purse to find it. She looked at the caller i.d. with a grin..Matt!

"Hi Babe! I am so glad you called..there is such big news here!" Chelsea was gushing as she clutched the phone.

"Hi yourself beautiful..what's up?" Matthew was tired after the long day, but he was happy to hear her voice.

"Well...Celeste Carver was found hanging from her basement rafter..she is toast! Abe Carver found her when he came home from work! Plus...Theo is missing! It looks like someone stole his Grandmothers car and went and got him from school! Of course the Salem Police are as stupid as they have ever been..honestly! But I think I may have a lead! I interviewed his friends, and they said his Grandmother picked him up from school! Of course that is impossible since she was dead already..hello! And the kids said the police had not been around to even talk with them...I swear..I bet the dry erase clue board is empty or has the complete wrong stuff on it.."

Matt had grown silent, until he finally got her to slow down, and repeat it all slowly. EJ was going to be furious! Theo was missing, and Celeste was dead! It was becoming obvious that someone was trying to undermine the authority of EJ within the family, and was choosing this time to attempt acts of insubordination.

**Chapter VIII**

EJ made his way to the hotel suite just before four in the afternoon. He was on the verge of exhaustion, due to short sleep and a long jet lagged day. His talk with Austin had been fruitful, and he had given Austin several contacts for possible new positions, with the promise of a good recommendation. The thought nearly gagged him, but in order to make the situation easier for the child and Samantha he was willing to be accommodating

Samantha came out from the bedroom, struggling with the zipper on her dress, and turned impatiently for him to help her with it.

"God, where have you been, and why wasn't your phone on? I have been trying to reach you for hours! He is on his way, you just have enough time to get changed, wear something casual, no need to frighten him by looking too formal..hurry now!" Sami was rushing her words, trying to get everything out while rushing about, picking up papers, and smoothing down her hair and dress at the same time.

"Whoa, hang about now..who is coming?"EJ stopped her in mid stride and turned her to face him, cupping her chin as he brought his lips down to brush hers.

"John is bringing our son here..to meet us!" Sami found the sound of that strange..the idea of meeting their son, like he was a stranger. Then she had to think to herself, he is a stranger to us, but worse than that we are strangers to him

"EJ, what if he is afraid of us..what if he does not like us?"

"Samantha, from the information that I have, apparently he does not like anyone really, so we will have to win him over, slowly, and with patience and love. We can do it, no one is a better parent than you, and I am not so bad either if I do say so myself!"

"EJ, you are a wonderful father..you have been from the day you found out I was pregnant! Remember how you brought all those tests to me? You must have spent a hundred dollars that night on those..and how afraid I was to see the positive..but you, EJ you wanted our babies so much you took my fears away!

I remember you held my hair back while I got sick, and brought me tea and biscuits..You are the best father in the world, Jessica and Justin are so very lucky..and so am I.

And of course, you are right EJ, he will learn that we love him, and he will learn to love us back..I just hate thinking of what it must have been like for him with Tony! He would not have loved him, he would not have rocked him when he had earaches.

My God, who has he had to love him EJ? Who has given him any affection? No wonder he may not trust anyone. We have to change all that for him EJ, from now on, he will know love..from you, from me, from his brother and sister. Nanny is so looking forward to another little one to be in the nursery!" Sami finished, and embraced EJ in a hug so tight, he loosened it by lifting her up, and twirling her about making her explode in laughter.

The buzzer rang, and the doorman announced they had visitors. Within seconds, Sami had okay the access to their private elevator, much to the relief of the doorman who had kept a wary eye on the young child and his attempts to scale the four foot porcelain Yang dynasty replica vase. John had momentarily let go of his hand in order to tie his shoe, and the escape mode had clicked on in Anton's brain cells.

John knocked at the door, EJ opened it and looked down at the young child looking up at him with a pair of solemn corn flower blue eyes. With the tangle of blonde ringlets, and the mischievous pout of a mouth, EJ recognized the child as the image of young Eric as a child, or Jessica. Tears sprang unheeded to his eyes as he looked at the blended images of Samantha, Jessica and Eric. Anton was not one to let an unguarded moment pass, so with all the power within his twenty eight pound body, he let go one of his finest kicks to EJ's shin, then gleefully escaped Johns grip to run away back down the hall!

John took off in quick pursuit, EJ limping along closely behind, then Sami bringing up the rear. Anton turned a corner, and ran smack into Matthew who was on his way to EJ and Samis' suite.

Matt caught him up, and the child began to kick and scream in earnest now, this was not fair! No one was supposed to sneak up from the other way, not how the game was played at all. John took him from Matt, EJ rubbed his shin, and Sami looked on, trying not to laugh at the way a small child had dominated this meeting so effectively!

When the pain subsided a bit, all EJ said was, "You have the potential to be a great soccer player young man.." Then he had stretched his hand out to John, saying"Good to see you again John, and thank you for bringing..uh..what is he called?"as he looked down at the boy. Again, it was so strange to be asking what to call your son.

"Near as we can figure, it sounds like Anton..he speaks Italian, sometimes French, once in a while English, an sometimes not a word..depends on his mood."

EJ bent down to the boy, "come si chiama?" he kept his voice even, and low. The boy looked at him, then at the floor, then up at John who nodded for him to answer.

"Mi chiamo Stefan Antonio!" At last someone would call him by his proper name, and had asked him for it! He let himself be led into the hotel room he had moments ago ran away from.

Samis face went chalk white when she heard him give the name, as she realized that Tony had named him for his father, a name hated by her family, and feared by so many still. EJ did not seem bothered by it, as he began a talk with the child. His amused expression was because he could not believe how expressive and conversant the child was for his age.

"ha figli?' the little guy demanded to know. He was asking if there were children. EJ answered that in America, he had two children. Two children who were waiting to meet him. Pointing to Sami, he wanted to know "Chi?' meaning who was she. EJ explained that she was his wife and the mother of the children in America.

"Aah." Stefan understood. She was to EJ as the Marlena woman was to John. "A bella". He gave her a compliment, even Sami understood that.

"Yes Stephen, she is beautiful". EJ eased into English to see how the boy would react. He gave no indication he had heard or understood. The name did not register, and he was not in the mood to speak the funny language anymore.

"Il fame," he had spotted the tray of fruit and cheeses, and was announcing he was hungry. That was something Sami could relate to, so she took his hand and led him to the tray. He waited politely for her to put a few items on a saucer, and took it from her as he began to nibble away.

Matt took that moment to whisper in EJ's ear, as John and Sami were hovering over the child. At that moment, the boy was calm as a still winter morning, not seeming to be bothered by any of these new surroundings. He was still the child who looked upon any change as the norm for him now, and to him one place was as good as the other. Even though the John man was good, he knew it was not good to depend on anyone too much. They might leave, then what was he to do?

**Chapter IX**

The hospital was quiet this time of evening, it was after the dinner hour, and most visitors had left, or the ones like Carrie who stayed in room with patients had settled down to watch television, or read.

Marlena made her way to the room, bringing Carrie a cup of tea, and like Carrie was dumbstruck at what was being shown on the Zurich news channel. Mythic Broadcasting was carrying film of the arrival of EJ Wells, along with his wife, well know authoress Samantha Brady Wells! The tea slipped from her grip, and splattered over the floor, as she found herself facing a nightmare of her own making.

"Marlena, look, Sami and EJ are here in Zurich..I wonder if Austin knew they were coming?" Carrie was confused, but since her and Austin had not a lot to say to each other, she was guessing the visit had to be related to Mythic in some way.

This would have been the time for Marlena to tell Carrie the truth, but looking at Carrie, and the way she was with her daughter, she could not do it. Was it so wrong to want her to be happy after all she had gone through? Was it wrong to want Katy Marie to live and grow up to be a happy and healthy young woman, not die in childhood? Wouldn't she have done the same for Sami in the same situation?

She knew the answer to that was no. Loving Sami had never been easy for Marlena, it seemed she never could behave in a way that earned her the love she gave so freely to Carrie and Belle. It made Marlena ashamed, but she could not help it. Just as it is not possible to make yourself fall in love with anyone, it was not possible to love someone more than you were capable of. As a psychiatrist Marlena often counseled patients on this very fact, but in her own life she had hidden it, denied, and covered up for it. There had been many times she should have stood by Sami, starting with a pregnancy when she was a teenager. Maybe life would have been better if she had helped out with the baby, helped Sami with staying in school..but Marlena had been embittered by some of Samis actions, holding them against her even now. These were the acts of a child now remembered in the person of the woman Sami had become.

"Marlena, are you ok"Carrie was using a towel to clean up the mess, but she intuitively knew that something was bothering her step mother. "You didn't know Sami was coming either did you..that is so unlike her not to call..I mean she calls you so much, remember how Belle and I used to laugh about it? You would see her caller i.d. and not want to talk to her..Sami always had some problem she wanted you to fix!"Carrie still found it funny, even though she had long since forgiven her sister for the problems she had caused.

"No, no, Carrie, I had no idea she would be here this soon.."Marlena slipped up, and Carrie caught it.

"So she had said she was going to come? That is so sweet of her, she probably wants to see how Katy is doing..you know she offered to give me the head job back at High Style? I had to let her know about Austin, and I am going to need a way to support us when we leave here. Just wish she had let us know, I wonder where she is staying?"

The answer to that came with the call that Marlena took. "Doc, I'm with Sami and EJ, so..uh have you told Carrie why they are here?"

"I was just talking to her about that..where are they staying?" Marlena covered quickly, but John was not taking any prisoners.

"Doc, listen, they are going to be at the hospital in the morning with a full compliment of lawyers, don't you think Carrie should be a little prepared for all of this?"

She took the phone, and left the room so Carrie would not hear any more. "John! You have to stop them! Do something!.she can't do this to Carrie while the baby is still sick!"

John was heartsick. For Doc, for Carrie and for Sami. EJ was sitting across from him, listening to every word, as he had told John it would be best if Marlena told Carrie the truth so that it would all go easier on the child. John shook his head at Sami and EJ, and the two of them reached for the others hand. They dreaded the morning, but it had to be done. John said a quick goodbye to her, then finished his drink.

Anton had been sitting on the floor playing with the toys that Sami had brought out from one of the cases. His little mind listened to all that was said, understanding a bit of the English, but really processing the tension in the room. His eyes warily went from one grown up face to the other, wondering just what they were all up to. Then he saw John stand up. Immediately,he dropped the toys and went to catch hold of his hand. If it was time to go, he wanted to know he was going too.

John picked him up, giving him a hug, which Anton wanted no part of as he wriggled to be set down. Now Anton knew what was really going on! And the protests began in earnest!

"No! No! bruttolo! Bad John! Bad John! " Letting John know he was bad and ugly to leave him.."Mi andiamo..tu!" I go too he screamed, the tears now flowing down his face in streams.

Sami ran to hold him, but he kicked at her, until she had to free him, unable to control his violent squirming. EJ then took him, and held him in a tight hold, not hurting him, but keeping his temper from hurting anyone else or himself. To Anton, this was absolutely the last act of betrayal he was going to stand for. John must take him now!

John did, not, though, and Anton saw him leaving through his tear stained eyes. Sami came to EJ, her eyes also brimming with tears as she saw the pain the child was in. It was pain, tinged with the anger of abandonment, and she knew what he was feeling so acutely. At last, he tired in EJ's arms, finding the effort to fight against the embrace too tiring to fight anymore, and he went limp. Sami took him then, and sat with him in a rocking chair, holding him against the warmth of her chest as he sobbed quietly. Against his will, he found himself listening to the soothing sounds of her shhs..shhs..and the beat of her heart. Finally, he slept..too exhausted to do anything else.

**Chapter X**

Sergeant Carver put his hat down upon his desk, it had been a long thirty hours since his son had gone missing, and he had found his wife hanging dead. It seemed like a bad dream, but when he looked at the picture of Theo on his desk he knew it was a waking nightmare, and he was living it now. Phone calls of sympathy and concern had been coming in all day, he had several messages from Bo and Hope asking him to call, and expressing concern. Of course they would want to know if there was anything they could do, but Abe knew that Bo was quite busy with his small fishing fleet, and did not feel like troubling him. Then he saw the message from Harris.

The whole town knew he was the right hand man of EJ Wells. Exactly what that entailed was a matter of speculation from many quarters. EJ was suspected of many things, as had been Stefano and Tony DiMera in their time, but for the most part, it seemed his enterprises were run in a legitimate way. For the most part. It just seemed that strange things had been going on in Salem for as long as EJ had lived there.

Abe was trying to put together some information himself, and he found himself looking at Theos cell phone bills. For all the time he and Celeste had been together, he had always let her handle the household bills and accounts. Now he saw Theos' bill, and there was a number circled that he did not recognize. It was over three months old, and he saw that Theo had called Seattle. There was only the minimum charge for the call, so it probably was one he had dialed by error, but Abe decided he would check it out anyway. It was only a matter of an hour, and he had the name of the person who had had the number previously, then he found out that the address it was billed to was a houseboat at a Lake Marina near Seattle.

"Hello!, Lakeland Marina" the man answering it sounded about eighty, and in a foul mood, "Make it quick, I got fish to catch!"

Abe introduced himself, then asked about who lived in the houseboat at this particular mooring address.

"Oh..you not kin are ya?" now the man sounded sympathetic.

"Well, now I don't know, first I need to know if the woman was called Alexandra Carver."

"Naw..that warn't what she called herself..Let me see..here she is..Lucie Carter, she was a pretty little thing as I recall..so tragic.. so young..and a nurse too!"

Abe interrupted him, raising his voice as he demanded to know " What do you mean tragic, what in hell happened to her?"

"Her boat blew up..firemen said it was a bad propane tank, and it leaked a bunch of gas..when she go home that night she flicked on a light they figure, and that caused the arc spark..blew up like a Fourth of July display..lucky we didn't lose two or three other of the boats that night!"

"Where is she buried?" Abe had not thought he was capable of crying over Lexie anymore, but he was wrong. This was Theos' mother, and he had loved her to distraction at one time.

Harris was standing there by the time Abe asked that question. Looking down at Abe, all he said was "I think I can help you, and you better let me if you want to see your son alive again".

Allowed out of the closet only long enough to eat, and use the bathroom, Theo was becoming disoriented finally. He tried so hard to listen to see if he could figure out anything about why these people were doing this to him, but the conversations the two men and the woman had only seemed to be related to the latest card game they were playing. He could hear a television playing in the background, and for some reason he was certain he made out the words 'Canadian Broadcasting'. Could he be in Canada?

He was almost certain he was hearing a phone ring, but he had to fight so hard the feeling that he was floating around, in order to center himself and concentrate to listen. Words would sound fuzzy, and run together but he did make out a few sentences.

"We will make EJ..."then the words faded, before he could make out a few more.."suspect council member".: but that was all he could discern.

Theo had been as brave as he could be, but finally a sense of despair overcame him, and he began to sob. He wanted his father, he wanted his Grandmother, and if it were only possible he wanted his Mother. It had been so long since he had spoken to her, and that had only been a quick message of her saying she was alright and she loved him. He had tried text messaging her once, but she had not picked it up, and he knew she worried about his Father finding them. His father never mentioned his mother anymore, and if he tried to bring the subject up, he had been cut off!. Abe Carver wanted no reminders of who his wife had been or the fact that she was his mother.

Hearing the sounds from the closet, the young woman had a bit of pity. This was just a kid after all, so she donned her hood, told the others to cover up, then opened up the closet door.

"I'm gonna let you out for awhile..gotta be boring as hell in there all day. Tell you what, I got a movie, I am gonna put it on the dvd player, you can watch it ok..better than lying down in that closet all night..sound ok? And you are gonna behave for me right?"

Theo nodded, and tried to get a sense of her face. She was pale skinned, he could see, and her hair was a light blonde. Her build was slim, and she was fairly tall, the hands long fingered. The ring on her finger was something he knew, somehow he felt he had seen it before. It was a gold ring, with a black square insignia, but when he looked at it directly he was what it was! A phoenix bird appeared and disappeared within the ring center. Theo knew enough of Salem history to know what it stood for, something his father and Brady members of the police force had fought against for decades.

His mother was a DiMera, and he had often felt a sense of shame about that, but he loved her, and still did. Now, he hoped that fact would help him out in this situation that had him so frightened and confused.

"Here, sit down kid, have some soda." The woman was trying to make her voice kind, as if trying to reassure him. Then the other one spoke.

"Don't be making a pet outa him, Willie, not a good idea!"

"And you don't be saying my name! You stupid piece of rat dung!" She hissed at him, angry that he should make such a dumb mistake.

"He ain't gonna identify nobody, and it ain't your name no how!" the voice that Theo heard had a lower class Southern accent, uneducated, and guttural. He filed that in his memory, he had learned some investigative techniques from listening to Abe and Uncle Bo. His mental dry erase clue board was filling up with many images to be saved and repeated in good time. This little exercise was helping him stay focused and calm.

'Look, she is right, do not say names, do not say nickee names, if you have to refer to us at all, do theese way..I am number one, you will be number two, she is number three..you got that?"

"Yes, I got it three, I am number two!" two repeated , but three collapsed in laughter as she pointed out:

"Like I said, rat dung, number two fits you perfectly!"

Being unable to help himself, Theo smiled at that, as he settled down to watch "Starsky and Hutch".

**Chapter XI**

John found Marlena asleep in the chair next to Carries. He gently shook her awake, and she looked at him with a fear and question in her eyes.

"Yes, Sami and EJ will probably be on their way here shortly. We better prepare Carrie for what is going down". As the words left his mouth, Marlena looked past him to the sight of Cameron walking in with two of the hospital security guards. Carrie then woke up and looked up wondering what was happening. John knew now, there would be no preparation time, and he felt sorrow and pity for Carrie, but he felt anger at Marlena for her part in this. It was hard for him to believe she had acted this way.

Cameron had a file folder in her hands, and a sheet of paper which she handed to Carrie. Not really understanding, Carrie took it from her and looked at it still not comprehending.

"Mrs. Reed, I am sorry to intrude on you this way, but this is a court order to allow a DNA test to be done on your child. There is a possibility of the biological parents having a claim, if parentage is established. You may have adopted the child illegally. Do you understand what I have just said to you?"

Carries confusion was evident on her face, as she looked around for support from Marlena or John. As Austin walked in, she ran to him, hoping he had some way of telling her what was going on as well. Katy Marie was still asleep, and the technician knelt by her bedside, and opened her mouth to swab her cheeks with a q-tip. It was quick and painless, but Katy Marie began wailing in distress, as she felt the tension in the room, and saw her mother crying.

"Daddy!" She smiled when she saw Austin, but he had his eyes closed tightly, not wanting to hear the accusation in Carries voice after she read the paper.

"My God! Austin, you signed for them to have permission to do this? You bastard! How could you have done this without talking to me or telling me what is going on? What does your mother have to do with this? Tell me or I swear to God..!" She was going to attack him, but John caught her up and held her against him. Her struggles ceased as she took hold of herself, there had to be some horrible mistake!

The names on the paper ordering the test had not registered yet with Carrie, then she took the paper again as John gently released her. She read, then re read, as she began to have more clarification in her mind.

"NOOO!! Sami? What is she trying to do to me now? Hasn't she done enough? Why does she want my baby? She is my babyeeeeeeee..."Carrie wailed her anguish, and both Marlena and John came forward to hold and comfort her, but all she wanted was to get to the side of Katy Marie and hold her tight against herself.

Katy Marie was a child who had been through a lot of painful treatments, and had been quite stoic throughout, but the sight of her mommy breaking down was something she was not used to, and she began to cry as she never had before. Her little hands patted the face of her mommy, trying in her own way to comfort her. Her mommy should not be crying like this..so she tried another way to comfort her.

"Daddy..kiss the mommy now!..She has boo-boo!" but Austin could not bear to look at the scene any longer. He ran from the room, tears in his eyes, he was failing as a man, he knew, but he could not do anything else.

EJ did not disturb Sami and Anton when he gave Cameron the instructions on how to proceed. She had lain with him on the bed, all night, and EJ had taken the sofa. The boy was still sleeping, every once in awhile his thumb finding his way to his mouth. EJ had to smile, as it reminded him of Jessica and her bad habit which had driven Nanny to distraction. His phone call with Cameron was carried on his low and calm voice, even though he had a raging undercurrent that had been present ever since he had come upon the email from Lucas.

Until it was established that the girl was his and Samanthas, he did not want any confrontations with Carrie or Austin. As for Marlena, he was still mulling exactly how he wanted her to pay for all of this, or how Samantha would.

A movement caught EJ's eye, and he saw it was Anton who had wriggled out from Samanthas embrace and left the bed. He was fiddling with the catch on his little well worn suitcase that John had left for him. EJ saw he was not able to open the catch, so walked over and bent down to assist him..

"Grazie" was all Anton said, as he opened it up and took out his clothing for the day. EJ was impressed at the independence being shown by his son, and smiled his approval. Then Anton reached under and found the teddy bear he had missed, tucking it under his arm. He looked up at EJ, then to the clothes, signaling the fact he was going to need at least a little help. EJ began the task of undoing the clothes that he had slept in, and helping him get fresh ones on. Anton then opened the part of the case that held his toothbrush and paste, also holding those up for EJ. It was hard for EJ to witness this from his son, as it brought back memories he also had from childhood.

"How many times have you moved around, sprout?" to EJ, the boy seemed too at ease living from a suitcase.

"I am afraid we probably don't want to know, EJ" Samantha had woke up and came in to witness the exchanges between the two. Her hand stole over to the top of Antons' mass of blonde curls, but he moved away. This lady was nice enough, but then so had the Unna been nice.

'Bart-man left me at the Unna, Unna left me with the John-man..Now I am here, where will they leave me?' this was what went on in the mind of the boy. His defenses were being set up, and he was determined to hold onto his own sense of himself. To depend on the grown ups was to set himself up for disappointment.

The days wore on for Lucas, but he knew he would be facing the consequences for his silence when EJ decided it was time. Hana was so guilt ridden for what she had done, but Lucas was not angry with her.

"I should have done what I knew was right Hana..why is it that I cannot stand up to my mother.? She does this to me everytime until I just want to scream at her!"

At this Hana decided it was time Lucas faced one more demon within himself.

"Lucas, you have capacity in you to be such good man! I know you loved your Will son, and the Sami woman, you loved Nabila and the child she die with. But Lucas, you do not love your self inside, that is why you the child still of the Mother Kate. You must go to the place of the hospital and tell all you know too. This for your soul Lucas, for the soul of your Will son too, make him proud with you. Remember how you talk he was never proud of his mother, he did not proud of her you think, do you want to die, knowing not worthy of him be proud of you in your life..know you what I mean?"

He had pretty much followed her attempts at English, and knew what she was trying to get across to him that even though the letter had not been sent because he wanted it sent, he could still do the right thing. His phone was lying on the table, and he picked it up to ask information for the Zurich Airline number. His intentions were to do the right thing, but the time for it had run out.

Lucas saw the Range Rover driving up the compound entrance before the airline had gotten him through the first set of phone tree frustrations. The two men had alighted from it, and walked to his door before he got the chance to even reach the first human voice on the line. They were in his house, and pushing him and Hana into chairs, not roughly, but with no doubt of their intent. EJ had sent them on business, and Lucas was more frightened than he had ever been in his life.

**Chapter XII**

Going for coffee with the likes of Harris McMurty, a known DiMera, and a grandson of Sean Brady was a mixed bag for Abe Carver. On the one hand, he needed to believe that he might, just might be able to help him get his son back, and on the other, he may be sharing a cup of joe with someone who may have information that could be considered guilty knowledge.

Stirring in the cream with the spoon Lisa had finally remembered, Abe stared at Harris and demanded to know, "Why do I need to talk to you to get my son back?"

Smiling at Abes bravado, Harris took a sip of his coffee, and shot back, "I guess maybe you could leave it up to the Salem Police Departments finest, if getting Theo back in the same condition as your wife is a viable option for you."

Abe grew angry at the way he was being played, and hissed across the table at Harris, "You tell me what you know right now, or you will be sorry you ever reared your head in this town!"

"Maybe you should have the decaffeinated next time Abe, and you listen to me.."Harris had the voice of a person dealing with a recalcitrant kindergartner normally, but at this moment he needed Abe to listen, concentrate, and understand who and what they were dealing with.

"EJ is being threatened from underneath, I do not have to explain to you what that means, now do I? You know what happened with Lexie, but you do not know what you think you know..Lexie is of the family lineage, no one is to harm her,..not our enemies, not our friends, and especially not some second rate police department that can't even keep the marker tops on for its dry erase clue boards..are we clear on what I am trying to say to you, Abe, old man?" Harris had taken the upper hand back, but Abe was furious.

"Mother! Why didn't you call me? How did you get here from the airport? Oh please, say it was not in a cab, that is so expensive, I would have picked you up if I had known you were getting in today!" Billie was trying not to seem as annoyed as she was at the unexpected visit from Kate, but it was not easy at all.

Kate brushed by her daughter in the door way, and motioned for the driver to bring in her baggage. Billie lived on the third floor, and the cabbie was exhausted with the three large cases he had lugged up. He stood for that awkward moment waiting for his tip, but Kate seemed intent on ignoring him, until finally Billie had counted the bags, and took two pound coins from her purse to give to him.

Thanking him, Billie had shut the door and turned to give Kate a glare, which demanded that she fill her in on this visit.

"I am at my wits end with my sons, you should see the situation Lucas has put himself in again, and Austin, my God, wait until you hear, you will not believe it!" Kate was settling down, and had opened up her purse to reveal the small flask.

"Have you any coffee on, I really need a pick me up!" Kate flopped back against the settee, and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Sure, and will there be anything else I can get you before I hop on the underground to get to my job in the next half hour?"

"Don't be snide, I will make my own coffee, you go on and get to work, I need some rest anyway, when you get back, we can have a nice dinner and I will try and fill you in!"

Billie left, and Kate watched from the window to see her cross the street to head down the steps to the underground. Then she used her phone.

"Philip Kirakis here" his voice sounded so sure of himself, that Kate had to smile. At least one of her boys was solidly grounded and able to help her out.

"I got the money, thank you Philip, now I am going to need a bit more" Kate was nonchalant, again inspecting her manicure, and deciding it needed a refreshing as soon as possible.

"Mother, what in the hell are you doing with this cash? I just checked your joint accounts with me, and you are on empty again!"

"That is impossible, I have not even wired it to her..."Kate stumbled on the word, and Philip caught on immediately.

"You still involved with Lexie? Is that it? Tell me Mother, this is important for both of us, and if you don't come clean you will never see another dime..this has been the rumor going around within the Council..were you working with her?"

"How..how did you find that out?"stammering, Kate wondered how many others now knew, besides EJ.

"Mother, you better come inside, I am the only hope you now have, you and Lucas!"

"What do you mean..the only hope?"Kate felt her heart hammering.."What about Lucas?"

"I just heard, EJ has fired Austin, and Lucas, Billie and I may be the only ones with a job now, and Billie may be in trouble too..whatever you did Mom, he is showing no mercy at this moment."

"Lucas, I just saw him a couple of days ago in Lliownge, he was fine, when was he fired?" Kate was genuinely sorry for Lucas, he had been happy in his work for EJ.

"I hear EJ made him marry the woman, isn't that nice, Mother, you have a new daughter in law, and he is bringing him home this week. EJ said he will be back by next Monday, and he is dealing with Lucas then. Was Lucas in on this with you Mom?" Philip still was fishing, but he was pretty close to filling in all the details himself. He and his father were not without resources themselves.

**Chapter XIII**

The medications were beginning to wear off, and Carrie was waking up. The screams she had given way to when the child protective agents had come in to remove her from Katy Maries room had threatened to disturb everyone in the ward, so she had been given a shot to calm her down. Her eyes were burning from being closed so long, and the tears that had come like a watershed when she realized her daughter was going to be taken from her by her own sister.

Marlena was sitting next to her bedside, in her own hell. The day had not gone well when EJ and Sami had finally made their appearance. Cameron had preceded them in, and she had already procured the preliminary DNA tests. John had stood alongside Marlena, and had held her hand as Sami and EJ had only looked at her with contempt as they presented a united front with the three other attorneys they had with them.

Carrie was the only one who was still in the dark about everything, to her mind, Sami had filed some sort of ridiculous legal action that had nothing to do with Katy Marie, and was just a way to punish Kate for some imagined crime.

Then the voice of the lawyer had read the order "Mrs. Austin Reed, also known as Carrie Reed, it is the order of the Court System of both the Italian Jurisdiction, the Swiss Jurisdiction, and the American Consulate that you surrender custody of the child known as Katy Marie Reed until such time as the findings of the court determine the biological parentage of said child. Evidence now in our possession would suggest that the adoption of this child was done under illegal means, and also that the child is the biological issue of Edward James Wells, and Samantha Gene Brady Wells, having been taken from them under fraudulent and criminal methods."

Samantha had remained by EJ's side, not looking at Carrie, her eyes on the child lying in the bed, who looked so small and frightened. She had started to walk towards her, drawn by a force she could not describe, but could not hold against. EJ stopped her, and Carrie had moved to put herself in between Katy and her sister. Katy had reached up to her, both arms outstretched to the mother she knew, as her head turned away in fear from the mother she was a stranger to.

"How can you do this to her while she is still recovering?..What kind of monster are you Sami?" Carrie was in a painful rage that Sami understood too well.

"Carrie..please, I don't want to hurt you..just let the court order be served, we can work anything else out later, don't make it any harder on her or yourself". Sami was finding herself having pity for her sister, and concern for how this was taking a toll on the child.

"Sami, EJ, why don't you wait on all of this, what is the harm in giving Carrie some more time" Marlena had found her voice, but Sami was going to shut it for her.

"You are a bitch! This is your fault! Yours and Kates, and Annas..the truth was all it would have taken to stop all of this Mother! I swear, when we are all back in Salem, you are going to face charges with the medical board and we will have no mercy!"

Her face registered the shock of Samis' words, and Marlena was going to appeal for that mercy anyway.

"Please, Sami, I meant you no harm, it just seemed that it was better this way..you have Jessica and Justin..you stopped Austin and Carrie from being married..if you had let them, maybe they would have had time to find a way to have a child on their own.."

"Is that how you rationalized it Mother? This was you way of extracting a cosmic payback for my wrong deeds? I am sorry, it does not work that way..that is what it took me so long to learn Mother, and now you decide to even my scores this way? Those were my children you did a medical procedure on..and if I had known the truth in the first place, Katy would have been treated so much sooner! And what of the other child, Anton? You were planning on bringing him to Salem and letting him grow up under our noses..this is our son, our flesh and blood..we want to raise him..we want to love him, what right did you have to keep this from us? You threw Eric and me aside as children when you came back..do you think we would want a child of ours to ever think we would have done that?

Right now, he is a scared, insecure little guy, he literally screamed for hours when John left him last night! What else has he been through..and if John had not wanted him, would you have just thrown him back into the agencies arms like some used up garbage..he was not a match...so he was not useful to you..like I was not useful to you..that is what it is all about with you..everyone thinks you are the perfect mother, the perfect wife, the perfect doctor, but you are not perfect at all, are you? How can you live with yourself after this?"

John came forward to hold Marlena against the tirade, but she shook free to stand up for herself at last.

"No, Sami, I am not perfect. If you had ever realized that, maybe all our lives could have been a bit different. I have never attained your forgiveness, and I finally just gave up trying. You find me closer to Belle, and you hate that, you find me close to Carrie, and it eats you up inside..when I fell in love with John, you hated me for that too..did it ever occur to you that I could have been hurt too by you?

That damn book you are writing..have you ever considered how I feel about that? Once again, I am going to have to live through something that is the fault of your husbands people.

.It was Stefano who caused all this pain you think I caused! And you turn around and marry someone who lives the life and the plans of that madman..how can you live with yourself for that? Is it the money? Do you like being able to thumb your noses at the people of Salem who suffered under that family? Answer me, damnit...how do you live with yourself?"

They had both drawn blood, and both were crying in the arms of their husbands when it was all done. The only thing that was different was that there was going to be a wall that would never come down, and there was a small child who had turned her face into her pillow to shut the shouting and the crying out, she only wanted it to stop, and for her mother to hold her.

**Chapter XIV**

It was Sami who stopped the shouting by telling Carrie in a soft voice, "Pick her up, Carrie, we have scared her, I am sorry, please, just let her know she is going to be alright now, "tears ran down Samis cheeks, but her protective instinct for the baby was stronger than her need to tear her mother apart. She also had to consider the effect this was possibly having on Anton who was in the outside waiting room with Matthew. She hoped he had heard none of the outbursts.

Carrie had picked up Katy, but the Child Services People did have their duty also. She had been allowed to hold the child for a few more minutes, and then they had insisted she leave, which was when she had completely broken down.

Sami had remained in the room to see if Katy was going to need comforting, but the child had stopped crying, and watched as her mother was taken out. Sami and EJ tried then to approach her, but she had turned her head away. She sensed they were the cause of her mothers distress, and she wanted nothing to do with either of them. It was hard to take, but both of them did understand how hard it was for the child. Then EJ decided to try a different tactic.

"Matthew, bring Anton in, we have someone we should like him to meet" EJ beckoned softly to Anton, and being in a more cooperative frame of mind, Anton walked into the room.

"Anton, please say hi to Kacie, this is your sister...do you know what sister means?" EJ had introduced her in Italian, and to Katy, he said "Kacie, we want you to meet your brother, his name is Ace, can you say hi to him?"

The children stared at each other, and to Sami it was so strange, she remembered this same type look that had passed between Justin and Jessica when they had been smaller. It was as though they had a sense of each other that was an undercurrent of familiarity. Immediately, Katy thought of him as Ace, and he thought of her as Kacie. She smiled slightly at him, and he cocked his head to look at her with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Where is your hair?" he smiled the question at her. Her hand reached up to touch the little scarf that covered the fuzz that was now coming back in. When she looked sad, he quickly ran to her bedside to climb up beside her, and look closely at the fuzz.

"It is coming back, don't worry none! Do you want to play with some of my toys..why don't you have any toys here?" and he had turned to EJ and demanded that he bring in some of his autos..this time in French, so that Kacie would have toys!

EJ had complied, grinning. It seemed that Ace was going to be the catalyst for them to establish a bond with their daughter, and he and Sami felt their fears dissipating.

Kacie and Ace were not the names Sami had figured on, they were so unusual, but she was going to allow EJ the privilege this time. For Anton, she had to say the name fit, he was definitely a card to draw to! For Kacie, he seemed to be trying to find one that the little girl would find similar to her own.

John had seen what had gone on, and he approved. Now the answer as to why all this had happened seemed clear, karma had once again been proven, for if all of this had not happened as it did, no one would have ever have found out about the link with the child now known as Ace, and his sister Kacie.

Kat had thrown down the phone in disgust after speaking with Philip, immediately trying to call Lucas. When he could not be reached, she called the clinic in the village. What Philip had said was confirmed. Lucas and Hana had been married, and were on their way to Switzerland to visit his brother. Lucas was no longer working there, and they did not have any idea how to reach him. Kate felt fear in her throat, knowing that it was EJ who had him in his control, there would be no safe haven with Philip for Lucas.

It was a private charter jet that Lucas and Hana had found themselves on, and normally it would have been a distinctly luxurious event that would have been thoroughly enjoyed by Lucas, but this was different. He was traveling with a woman who he had been more or less forced to marry. He was being taken to face a man and woman who had been grievously wronged by him and his mother among others, and the ones taking him there would follow orders to kiss them or kill them , it made no difference which order was given. When the lights came on in the cabin to fasten belts and make ready for landing, Lucas felt the sweat pop out on his face, as he also noted neither he nor Hana had been given the dose of medications that meant the difference between life and death on a daily basis for them. He said a silent prayer that EJ and Sami would show mercy.

Lexie had not been using her time unwisely. She had scoped every weak point in the security at this safe house. Once a week a delivery truck came to drop off groceries, dry cleaning, linens..all the items needed to run a rather large household. It would have been the perfect get away plan, except for the security men working for EJ.

The security men kept her away from speaking with the household help, and she was not allowed out at all when the truck came round. She had finally managed to befriend the gardener from all her walks on the grounds. His name was Natal, and his English was as poor as her Spanish, but they found they both had a love for the rose bushes that were lined up in a courtyard. He was working to make sure they stayed alive to bloom during the hard Canadian winter, and she was bored enough that giving him a hand was enough to start a tentative friendship. Lexie soon saw the signs of someone who would accept more than her friendship, and she plotted to see how she could use that at some point.

He usually brought an assistant with him, but on this particular day, he came alone, and Lexie saw her chance to escape.

Natal had smiled as he saw the pretty senora coming down to help him in the garden again. He was hoping this would be they day they could find a chance to be totally alone. Jorge had called in sick, and Natal had eagerly told him it was fine..stay home..be well!

Lexie walked down the hill to the garden where he was working. She looked around to see where the guards were, and since they were used to her going to work among the roses they did not follow to see what was going on. It was too cold today to move. Lexie waved at Natal, and began to move her hips in a seductive sway as she came closer.

**Chapter XV**

Harris hung up from speaking with EJ. This latest development was a crisis that had been unforeseen. Theo was the key to controlling Lexie, and now someone had decided to take the key and use it to unlock a different pandoras box.

Whoever had been the hit squad on Tony in Las Vegas was now making another move in challenge to the authority of EJ Wells and the organization he had in place. It all seemed to be though out to occur while EJ had his main focus on reuniting with the missing children. To Harris this all seemed too evident of some other master plan, this did not just occur by happenstance. EJ agreed with him.

"Harris, first of all, how is the family? Are you all settled in the new house? And Chandler, and Liam, all well I hope?"

"We are all doing great EJ, but this Theo thing is all over the t.v. and newspapers here..Chandler has been letting Chelsea take over most of it, and she is doing a good job, you would be proud of her! "

"Chelsea? Great, always knew that girl had more to her than the Bradys gave her credit for!"

"But EJ, something is going down here that does not fit..Celeste being murdered, Theo gone, these are family members EJ, and when Lexie gets wind of this, she may not be quite so cooperative with her vote next time!"

"Yes, yes, well hopefully by the time we have the children settled back with us in Salem, we will be able to delve deeper and get this mess sorted out! I still have to make sure no one ever tries to tie Samantha to any of this!"

Harris understood all too well. Tony was dead, and if the link was ever made to her, the council might want the penance demanded by the code. Then the only alternative left to EJ would be to eliminate the council. With EJ, Harris, Philip, and Lexie, a strong and invincible voting block, they had only to sway one more vote to win..but the same was true for the other side. Holding Lexie and Philip was paramount.

Theo was a most cooperative hostage thought Willow. That made things so much easier on her. Now if only Jeremy was as good an accomplice! The guy was a pain. Nico at least was business like, but Jeremy was always whining when Theo was playing the video games, because he wanted to play them, he complained when Theo was given the last ice cream sandwich..it was just one thing after another with him. Now she had been cooped up with him for two straight days while Nico went back to Salem for a private meeting with the Boss.

Willow tried to walk by Jeremy to change the video to one more suited for Theo to watch, it was time to let him come out of the closet. Jeremy let her, then managed to entrap her within his legs as he leered at her.

"Come on girl, lets entertain ourselves for a little while with something besides videos or games, I'm bored, how about you?" His hand slid up her leg, but he found his hand impaled upon the sharpness of a fingernail that punctured the webbing between his thumb and forefinger.

"You bitch!" Jeremy was not known for an even temper, and he struck out at her with his fist. Her head moved just in time, but she was now free from his legs and she ran across the room where she picked up one of the knives lying on the kitchen counter. Jeremy laughed then, as his hand went to his jacket and brought out his small caliber pistol.

"I love a fair fight bitch! Come on, come on now, put it down and let's play nice!" He was advancing on her, grinning out from his yellowed teeth. Willow smiled then, and put the knife down, as he did the same with the gun, pocketing it again, but he still kept advancing on her. She gauged the distance perfectly, and kicked up into his groin, grabbing the knife once again! It might have ended there, except he found the gun in his pocket with the one ounce of strength the kick had left him, and he pointed, squeezed off the round. It caught Willow just below her shoulder, but the bullet entered her lung, and she found herself gasping in pain searching for air. Her hand still gripped the knife, and as he came forward again, he felt the sting of the blade entering his body just below his rib.

He knew he was dying in an instant, it seemed he could feel the gushing of the livers arteries flowing into his stomach. His last words before giving in to the void, "nice work bitch!"

Theo had heard the whole exchange from the closet confines, and peering from the opening at the bottom he could see the man, whose name he did not know lying across the entrance to the kitchen. The woman he knew only as Willie from that one errant slip from a few days before was crawling out from the kitchen, trying to get to the closet door. He saw her hand reach up, and he heard the lock unclick, but she did not open it, as she was also now dead. The dead weight of her body was blocking the door, as he began to kick and kick in an effort to get the door open.

Natal, the gardener could not believe this was happening to him, the beautiful woman was kissing him, telling him how attractive he was to her, and how she wanted to run away to Mexico with him! He propped his shovel at the tree at her words, drawing her to him in an embrace that he only wanted to make closer and closer. He did not notice when her hand gripped the shovel, and with a look of regret on her face he was felled with the power of the shovel hitting his neck and head in asimultaneous motion. He still had the bemused smile of a surprised and happy lover as he slid to the ground. Then Lexie bent to the task of removing his clothing to exchange with her own. His hat, and his shovel, along with his keys in her possession and she was heading towards his truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter XVI**

EJ read the DNA reports on both Kacie and Ace with little surprise. Samantha sat next to him as Cameron and the other attorneys explained what it all meant. It had taken very little time to trace all the adoption records and find none were legitimate, and Annas statement as to how Ace came to her custody sealed it all.

"There is no doubt in our mind that the children are the legal issue of you and Mrs. Wells, sir, and we will draw up a petition demanding that both the children be surrendered to you as soon as the court signs off. You will be allowed to keep custody of the child known as Stefano Anton Ace Wells, and the child now known as Katy Marie Reed will be given unto your custody as soon as doctors release her from the hospital." With that, the magistrate pounded his gavel, and dismissed the court.

Carrie slumped into Marlenas arms, but she had been expecting this decision. It did not make her feel any better, but she knew legally this was all the court could do.

Sami looked at her sister in pity and understanding..then walked over to her. Carrie looked at her coldly, but said nothing until Sami was close enough to hear her whisper. "When can I have time to say goodbye to my daughter?"

"Carrie, EJ and I have talked, and I hope you will listen to what I have to say, this is for OUR daughter, for no matter what, you are her mother too. You love her, we love her, so can we work something out that will be best for her?"

"What are you talking about?" She was wary, but curious.

"Ok, we want you to come and live in our house while she makes this transition, we want you to always be a part of her life, this will almost be a shared custody type arrangement Carrie, but Kacie is going to live with our family..she needs to know us, she needs to know her brothers and sisters. If you love her as much as I think you do, you will do this for her and yourself! Look, a child is not a possession, they are not owned by us, they are gifts from God, and can use all the love they can get! Carrie, please..don't fight me on this, do it for her!"

EJ came to stand with Samantha, and he smiled kindly at Carrie. "You have been a wonderful mother to her Carrie...can you keep being that to her? She is going to need you, while she gets to know us as her family too. There is also the matter of her medical bills, Samantha and I will cover all of this..you need to concentrate on helping Sami and I get Kacie well..and you will be working at High Styles offices in Salem..so you need help too Carrie..let us do that for you."

It was a moment before Carrie spoke, she had let loose of Marlenas hand, and let it fall to her side.

"I would do anything for Kay---Kacie, so my answer is yes."

"There is only one more stipulation Carrie, and this has to be agreed to in advance and in writing..understood?" EJ was holding forth a paper.

"Never, ever, ever is Marlena Evans to come in contact with Kacie, or any of our other children, she has proven to be completely untrustworthy, and I do not want any of our children to be around her..that is our condition". EJ was showing no mercy to his mother in law, and expected Carrie to follow his wish to the letter.

"If we find you have violated this instruction, we will have no choice other than to have you removed as well from her life. Doctor Evans is guilty of child endangerment in my solicitors opinion, and we would have no qualms about bringing charges if we find there has been a violations of this order..are we all clear on this?"

Carrie was dumbstruck, Marlena had been her lifeline, but had also done something that even Carrie found to be unethical. Searching her heart, she knew that Marlena should have been honest with all of them, it would have saved so much time that may have helped Kacie, as she now was thinking of her daughter, to become healthy so much sooner, and so much of her pain may have been avoided.

"I will sign it, give me the paper". Carrie took the pen, and quickly put her signature on the line as Marlena began to sob quietly.

Chelsea looked at the caller I.D and was thrilled to see Matts name appear. He had not called her in days, and she was almost to the point of deciding when he did, she would just not answer, but not quite!

"Why haven't you called me? It has been a week and I have so much to tell you! I may know where someone took Theo..can you believe it? I am almost an investigative genius!" She was bubbling over in her excitement.

"Chelsea, what are you talking about?" Matt was instantly worried that she could be in over her head.

"Well you know the crack Salem p.d. and how they screw things up all the time...would you believe they did not even bother to interview either Celestes hairdresser or her manicurist? I mean who does a woman tell everything to you know?"

"Chelsea...tell me what you know, and what are you up to...?" Matts voice was not cajoling, it was firm, and he was demanding she tell him everything.

Thinking to herself, if he finds out, he won't let me do this...as she was looking at her flight tickets into Ontario..the manicurist had said Celeste mentioned a house on Compaqua Road in Ontario that had been deeded to her by Stefano a long time ago, and how she was planning on going up there to sell it soon. Chelseas theory was that Lexie had arranged for Theo to be taken...and in an angry rage had Celeste killed for marrying Abe! Chelsea was going to go up and take a look around! She figured if she was able to help crack this case she was going to be a very famous reporter!

**Chapter XVI**

Kicking with every ounce of strength he had had done no good. It simply did not give him enough room within the closet to get the purchase he needed to kick hard enough to dislodge the weight of the body against the door. It had been twenty four hours or more, and added to his exhaustion, he was hungry, and so thirsty he could barely swallow. It had been almost thirty hours since he had eaten or had any liquid, and he felt weak. Theo tried to remember from his science classes how long a human could live without water. He knew food was something a body could do without for quite awhile, but water was something else!

"Dang it Willow, why couldn't you have fallen the other direction?"Theo was frustrated, and normally would have felt a little compassion for the woman, as she had treated him fairly well, as opposed to the creepy Jeremy. Theo knew that the third man had left for a few days, and he prayed he could find a way to escape before the accented one returned. But for now, he just wanted to rest a bit before he tried again. He lay down on the sleeping bag they had provided for him, and felt his eyes drift shut.

Chelsea had driven up and down the street in Ontario six times trying to find a house that looked empty. The houses were all spread out from each other, and as of yet, none had lights on, so unless a car was parked in front, it was not easy to separate one that might have people living there or not. Then at last, she spotted a house set way back, almost directly in front of a little cottage that obscured it. When she looked closer, she could see that the yard seemed a tad overgrown, the bushes not trimmed neatly like all the others on the street had been.

Parking the rental car behind a tree across from the first cottage, she had ran across the street. No one seemed to be home at the first property, so believing in the adage that it was always easier to ask forgiveness than permission, she headed on back to the second house. Bingo! As she saw the for sale sign that had been taken up and tossed down on the ground out of sight, this was beginning to look promising.

Curtains were drawn on every window, and she was fast running out of daylight. Something did not feel right here, Chelsea did not know what she was feeling, but Chandler had told her she seemed to have a reporters instincts, and she decided to act on it. She picked up the brick laying loose on the flower border, and wrapped her hand in her jacket. The glass from the window flew about, and she shielded her eyes from the flying shards. Slipping the lock on the window, and prying it open, the smell that greeted her almost made her gag, but she climbed in in spite of it.

Theo had been awakened by the sound, and fearing it was the other man returning, he had not made a sound. He peered under the doorsill and tried to still even his breathing when he saw the shadow of the feet pass by his light. Then he heard the sound of the female scream, which is bloodcurdling even when it is just in reaction to a mouse..Chelsea was in full force scream at the horror of discovering two bodies, one of which she recognized!

"Who is there? Help me please..don;t leave me!" Theo was shouting as he realized she was heading for the door as fast as she could.

Chelsea heard the voice, and she knew in an instant who was pleading for her help

"Theo..my God, Theo is that you?"

"Open the door and see for yourself, let me outa here...I'm gonna wet my pants soon!"

Chelsea saw the place the voice came from and then realized she would have to touch the dead body of Willow in order to free him.

"Ohhhhh...yuccccccccccchhhh.."she felt the stiff cold body, and when she tugged on it, the eyes of Willow had met hers in a direct lifeless stare that sent chills down her spine! It took only a second to move her away from the door, but no matter how Chelsea wiped her hands on her clothing, the cold and clammy feel of the body was clinging to her!

Theo then kicked the door free, and rolled out. Chelsea knelt to loosen his bonds, and he asked weakly.."please, some water.."

Chelsea ran to the frig, and found a bottle of water there. Theo chugged it down, before he managed to ask her where everyone else was.

"What do you mean everyone else?"

"I mean like my Dad, like the police..you know..everyone else?"

"Why do we need them?" Chelsea was so proud of her hero act, she had not considered there might still be danger.

"Maybe for that reason" and Theo pointed out the car that was heading up the drive and stopped outside the house.

"Lets go..out the back!" Chelsea helped him up, and they fled towards the window she had climbed in!

The two figures came into the house, as Theo and Chelsea crouched out in the overgrown bushes . Seconds later, they saw them flying out the door with what clearly looked like weapons. It was now fully dark, and for that Chelsea was extremely thankful, as she heard the shout for Theo.

"Don't make us have to hurt choo Theo, just come out..we know you did not do thees thing.."The accented one spoke first..then the second one, and Chelsea was frozen in shock and fear.

"Yes, come on Theo..we want to take you to your mother..she is waiting for you..we know where she is, and we want to reunite you with her.."the voice was velvety smooth, and soothing. Chelsea recognized her Uncle Philip!

**Chapter XVII**

A few days of her mothers company, and Billie was starting to remember the old proverb about guests and fish stinking after three days. Trying to find coffee in the cupboard, Billie realized it was going to be tea this morning. Her back was hurting from sleeping on the couch as Kate had co-opted the bed on the first night. Billie also dreaded seeing her phone bill as Kate was on the phone to Philip daily. Then she saw the cases by the door and broke into a broad grin!

Kate emerged from the bathroom, and Billie gave a silent prayer that there was still enough hot water for her shower as she set the kettle on to boil. Kate looked at the unplugged percolator with a flare of her nostril, "Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you we were out of coffee, I'll just have tea, thanks!" Kate reached to kiss Billies cheek, which Billie made a point of turning from.

"Can I get a lift to the airport from you, these London taxies are so damned expensive! My flight is at three, so you can do it on your lunch hour..that would be the most convenient time for me too!"

London traffic and the airport distance meant she might just as well take the whole day off, and that was what Billie decided on. She wanted to make sure Kate got on that flight!

"Are you going to stay with Philip in Salem?" Billie figured that was the most logical course as Kate and Philip had been talking to each other the past few days.

"No, not now. I am flying into Ontario to meet Philip. We have some business there!"Kate said it in a way that invited no more prying, and Billy obliged.

John brought a coffee in to Marlena. Her depression seemed to deepen and spread as the hours rolled on. She watched the clock as the time she would normally leave for the hospital to be with Kat..Kacie..rolled around, and she knew she was unwelcome. She accepted the coffee, then set it down, where it remained untouched until it went cold.

"Doc..I think with time, they will change their minds..Sami always forgives you, she wants your love and acceptance more than anything, and I do not think there is anything

EJ would not do for her. If she asks him, he will back down from this, I'm sure of it."

"No John, you are wrong. EJ is not what Sami thinks he is, he is Stefano come back to life! You don't understand, Sami is not as important to him as the legacy of Stefano, and if it became part of the plan for Sami to die, EJ would have to follow it..or else he would be out...John, look at it logically..the only reason you are alive is you are not of the DiMera lineage..otherwise Stefano would have killed you before you were allowed to leave the family!" Marlena was desperate to have John know what she knew.

"EJ would never hurt Sami, or allow her to be hurt. He would find a way to save her no matter what Stefanos legacy or whatever it is calls for! Sami is his life, that is the one thing he has shown over and over..so don't worry Marlena..this all will pass, I promise you!".

"John, can we go home today? I want to go home!" and John had assured her they would.

EJ, Sami and Carrie waited in the lobby for the oncologist to call them in for his consultation. Ace was sitting on the floor, his attention squarely on a book that to EJ's amazement, he seemed to be reading. EJ came down next to him, and Ace looked up briefly before saying in Italian that the book was very silly. Then EJ looked at the books title and saw it was a translation of one of the twins favorite books he used to read to them.

"Skippy John Jones" EJ read one line, but the book was written in French. Ace looked up in amusement, then he read the second line.

"Skippy John Jones was a Siamese Kitten!" Ace read it word for word, and stunned EJ.

The child was not yet three, but had speaking abilities of a much older child, in at least three different languages. Now EJ was pointing out different phrases in different orders to see if maybe it was just memorized. Ace picked up on the game, and was delighted that the EJ man was not able to fool him!

EJ took out his Blackberry and made notes on what he was seeing. When they got back to Salem, he was going to have Ace undergo some tests to determine his I.Q. and if it was as high as it seemed to be, he wanted to have his labs research if Samis ordeal had anything to do with it. It appeared that Kacie may have been harmed by it, as the doctors linked the leukemia to an overdose of hormones given to the mother to stimulate egg production.

The oncologist and three members of his staff appeared, and all were smiling broadly. Carrie and Sami clasped hands for the briefiest of moments, as they heard the news!

"She is doing perfectly! You may take her home, or to America. In Salem I have talk to a colleague who will take wonderful care of her..she is lucky little girl..you are lucky family.."the doctor was then overcome by the hand shaking from EJ, and the hugs of joy from first Carrie, then Sami.

Ace looked at it and he began to smile. His sister was going to be well again!

He then picked up the little book and walked over to hold EJ by the hand. "I should like to go see Kacie and read to her from my book, may I please?" This was delivered in English to the astonishment of Sami. Then she bent down to examine the book.

"Skippy John Jones! A wonderful book, and we would love to hear you read it to Kacie...and do you know something else?"

"No.."he waited.

"You have another sister and brother in America you are going to go see very soon..and they love this book too..what do you think about that?'

"I think I shall go to America and read it with them and Kacie will go too..no? Ace was most curious about more brothers and sisters. If they had more children with them, then maybe they would keep him too.

**Chapter XVIII**

Lexie was lucky..she had made it to Natals pickup unseen by the security detail. It was going to be a tough explanation on those three mens part when they had to tell Matthew how she had made her escape. Natals truck was known to the gate guard, so he had just punched the code in and let her drive right on out, not seeming to care that the hat of the gardener was pulled lower down on his face. Matthew had neglected an aspect of the mans training, as anyone who did not look you in the eye when driving out should raise immediate suspicion.

Now she would need to get to some type of internet café and check on her money. Without I.D thing would be a bit problematic, but getting to a computer and accessing her bank accounts were first on the list.

She stopped at a phone booth, and used the phone book to look up internet café locations in Ontario..then she was planning to call and get directions until she remembered!

"Damn, I don't have a red cent to my name!" She began patting the pockets of Natals trousers to check for money, but he did not even have a wallet in the pants.

"The truck, he must have his wallet in the glove box!" Lexie ran to it and began rummaging through it, and she found the wallet under an old oil rag! It was the mother lode! Natal was carrying over two thousand Canadian dollars in cash in his wallet! Plus, he had a drivers license, and his Canadian Work Visa. Lexie knew that both documents were probably false, and that was what intrigued her. She dug through more cards in the wallet until she found the name and number she knew was the one she needed.

"Emilio Documents" sounds perfect, and Lexie called the number to tell Emilio that Natal had sent her...and these were the papers she needed. The fee was steep, but still reasonable, and Lexie was grateful she still spoke a reasonable brand of Spanish! Finally things were going her way!

It was a joke among the immigrants seeking false documents that if you wanted excellent documents, Emilios was the place to go..and if you were not so choosy, Emilios was the place to go..Lexie was well satisfied with her new American Drivers License, and the passport. She had to pay a thousand dollars of Natals money, but she was going to make sure she mailed it back to him when she was able to withdraw her funds.

The internet café was in downtown Kingston, in the Market Square Reclamation Area, and Lexie went in, ordered a café latte, setting to work accessing her bank accounts. Her first one up, and she saw with satisfaction that it had ten thousand available. It took only minutes to give the instructions to wire her five of that, she was not wanting to give authorities any cause to check out her transactions. She would be picking up the funds in twenty four hours, it was just a matter of staying out of site for that short time!

Authorities were not on the look out, but Matthew was automatically sent an email if any large amounts were to be transferred from any of the accounts EJ was having him keep watch on. There had been no transfers from Kate, but seeing this from Lexie meant big trouble..he called EJ to report in.

"Matthew! What kind of idiots did we leave in charge of her? And now she has almost got her hands on that amount of money?" EJ found it comic to a degree..but he had to give the lady credit. She was so DiMera!

"Ok get to Harris, have him retrieve her..she cannot get too far, beat the wire to the destination is all he has to do..and I think it would do good for Abe to be there with him when she goes to get it. Let him think he has captured her. I have decided she is worthy of mercy one more time!" EJ was in a wonderful mood, his family was going to be complete, and they were on their way home! Everything else was just little petty annoyances.

Harris had taken the message from EJ, and he was dreading having to tell Chandler he was going out of town. EJ had promised him this time to be with the baby and his wife, but things just kept popping up. Celeste's murder..Theos kidnapping..Lexie escaping..the list just getting longer and Harris was feeling the pressure.

"What the hell else can possibly go wrong?" Harris ticked off the list to Chandler, then he was given another line item!

"Harris, I think Chelsea may be in Canada looking for Theo..I just got this strange voice mail, but it was cut off in the middle..like her phone went dead or something."

Grimacing, Harris did not want to know, but he knew he had to ask.."What did she say..and when was this?"

"Well she was crying, saying there were dead people..Theo was okay, she wanted Abe to know he was ok..then the line went dead, but I had the phone company trace where the call was coming from, and it was near Kingston in Ontario. I was napping, the baby finally went down, and I was so tired..but the call was about two hours ago..so that would make it about eight thirty in Ontario..Harris, I hope she is ok..she sounded scared out of her wits!"

"She damn well should be..why did she go poking her nose into this..I don't even know who is behind this..it is not EJ this time!" Harris knew EJ thought his plans out well in advance, but what was happening now seemed so chaotic...this was not how things should be..and not knowing who or why Celeste had been killed and Theo taken was not a chess game that had strategic thinking going on from EJ's end. Tony was dead..who had the power and knowledge to screw things up so wretchedly?

Victor Kirakis was settling down for his nightly ritual of a glass of sherry. In his hands he had a copy of the book he had hated for years, "The Greek" by Samantha Brady Wells. It was now in its fifth printing, and he still awaited his chance for revenge and redemption before he died. He was so close to his goal, and now he was seeing it slip away as he listened to his son whine that Theo had made a get away, and apparently had help.

"It looks like whoever it was killed Willow and Jeremy both, do you think EJ found us out?" Philip was trying not to sound scared, but telling his father that things were this messed up was not something he had looked forward to.

"Philip..this was such a simple task..eliminate DiMeras..this was not even a grown up DiMera, Theo is barely an adolescent..and you let him escape? I need him dead since we can't get to Lexie now..he was the next best thing..we just needed to convince the Council that EJ has gone nuts! Find him, eliminate him! If you check better I think you will find that you left that girlfriend of yours alone with the wrong man..Jeremy is not what I considered well suited to a task like this..but I listened to you again." Victors voice had a tiredly patient tone. Teaching your son required time, and it was an investment one had to make to ensure that the line carried on.

"Dad, he is just a kid, I mean kill him? Isn't that a little harsh?" Philip was trying to get out of this task, he did not know if he could do that without someone else pulling the trigger.

"Philip..it is imperative that we get the Council on our side..and we have to force EJ into doing what the Council is soon going to demand..he is going to be the one who kills his own wife..and I will finally be revenged on that little bitch!"Victor was sure that EJ would never refuse the order of the Council when it came. He was going to supply the proof that Samantha Brady Wells had planned and carried out the murder of Tony DiMera! The code would demand revenge..then add to it the implication that EJ might have helped Lexie kill her own mother..it just got better and better. If Theos death was found to be a result of a tragic accident driven by Lexies thirst for revenge, then EJ would shoulder even more of the blame.

It had been years in the planning, but revenge as they say, is a dish best served cold.

**Chapter XIX**

Carrie was duly impressed with the private jets accommodations. The life her sister now led seemed so over the top as she remembered Sami living in the modest apartment back in Salem. Now she was a celebrated authoress, married to one of the most powerful and wealthy men in the world who obviously adored her. With a sigh, Carrie tried to put down the feeling of injustice that she still harbored towards Sami, for she knew eventually Sami would even be taking the one thing that Carrie had left, Kacie-Carrie hated the fact of the name change, but for her daughters sake she was learning to accept it.

Kacie was still placed in a guerney on the plane, and little Ace insisted on his place being right next to her. Sami and EJ had wisely kept themselves at a distance, letting Ace and Carrie keep Kacie occupied during the flight. EJ was somewhat preoccupied anyway, and Sami took the opportunity to place some calls to Mildred about her upcoming book tour. It pleased her to see that Carrie seemed to be relaxing, and that Ace and Kacie were getting along so well. Justin and Jessica were both looking forward with great excitement to meeting their new brother and sister.

Nanny had done a good job preparing them for the arrival of the new family additions, giving them the simplest explanations she could think of.

"You are so lucky, your Mum and Dad have found a brother and sister of yours that they did not know where they live so .they have gone to bring them home for us to take care of." Any other questions Nanny had said that they must wait for Mum and Dad to come home and explain.

It was a few hours into the flight when Sami felt EJ looking at her. Looking up, she saw he needed to be in her arms, and she felt the same way.. It was always an unspoken signal between them, and she went to him wordlessly. Matthew saw the look, and tried not to grin as they headed into the rear cabin explaining that they needed a nap. Ace and Kacie were sleeping, and the nurse hired to look after Kacie was also napping next to them. Carrie was dozing as well.

"This all went rather well, don't you think sweetheart?" EJ was holding Samantha against his chest and she leaned into his strength. Inhaling the scent of him she had become so familiar and needful of, she nodded her assent. Just before he took her to the place of ecstasy she followed him into, she had just the briefest sense of foreboding...but then his kisses stilled her fears.

**Chapter XIX**

Chelsea was cursing the brambles that had destroyed her expensive sweater. It was now full of little burrs that were tearing up the knitting when she pulled them out, as well as digging into her skin. Each time she gave out an "ouch" Theo had cringed and begged for her silence.

"Do you have a car? I mean how did you get here" crouching, down an crawling an inch at a time through the brush, as the flashlight roamed over the area, Theo whispered in desperation. He could tell they were not in a city area, so he assumed she had driven.

"Yes, but we would have to cross the road, and they are blocking us..oh damn! " She was checking her pockets and found her keys to the rental car were missing. The memory of laying them down while she was moving Willows body came back, and she visualized them laying on the small desk beside the closet. If they found them, it would only take a minute to call the agency and find out who had rented the car!

There was just enough light from the flashlights to show that the two men had decided to separate, then both flashlights had extinguished when a light went on in the front house and a man stepped out to check on the strange lights flickering in the back portion of the lot.

"Theo..how fast can you run?" Chelsea knew they had to have the keys back, and it was going to mean distracting the two men. She knew that her Uncle Philip had only one leg, so he would be the one to make chase them..but somehow they had to take the other guy down!

"Well, I can run the hundred in about eleven flat..but Chelsea..bullets are a bit faster"

"I don't think they want to shoot...there are houses around here..and see, they turned out the flashlight when the house over there turned its lights on.."Chelsea was beginning to use some pretty good deductive reasoning skills, and she was onto something about why Philip was even here.

"My Grandma was whining about Philip hooking up with some blonde bimbo last time she called me..I think Willow would fall into that classification. Victor was threatening to sue Mythic and Sami about that book..you know, Theo,,this all fits together somehow, and I am going to figure it out!"

"If you live long enough, you mean". Theo whispered threateningly as he saw the shadow of the huskier man stand directly in front of them in the moonlight. His hand reached out to grasp the chunk of rock that rested painfully under his knee. Time had now run out, as the man turned toward the voice in the bush, and he pulled his gun and began to advance. Saying a silent prayer for the baseball gods to give him strength and accuracy, Theo stood, wound up a moment and let the rock fly.

Thud! The sound was almost sickening as it hit the man between the nose and his eye. He fell to his knees, and by the time he had regained a portion of his senses, Theo had gotten to him, and taken the revolver to give him another blow to a different section of his skull.

"My God, it is that Nico guy..Victors goon! Theo..I want you to run..if Philip comes after you, he will be easy to outrun..just stay out of his sight..hide over by my car..see it down the road there. Make it there..hide..don't let him find you!..I will get the keys and come get you! If I don't come back, stay hidden til morning..then go for help at one of the houses! " It was worked out so simply in Chelseas mind, but Theo was not convinced.

"Nico..answer me damnit!" Philip was trying to find his way in the now absolutely black of the woodsy area in back of the house. Theo and Chelsea were shivering in fear as he came closer to them, but when he stumbled over the unconscious body of Nico and tripped, they both saw their opening, Theo sprinting towards the road, and Chelsea finding her way behind the trees to the door of the house.

Theo was running hard, and he could still feel Philips footsteps behind him.."Dang, he sure can run for a guy with a titanium leg!"

The chase was quiet and desperate for Theo, as he leaped over logs in the pine needle carpeting on the ground. His stride was shorter than Philips though, and soon he was losing ground! Stabbing pains were hitting him in the ribs and chest, while he was trying to keep upright on the slanting areas of the ground, but all it took was one misstep and he had tumbled down the small ravine next to the road, and Philip was upon him!

"Keep your mouth shut kid..I gotta hand it to ya..getting away from two of my people probably took a lot out of you didn't it..or did you do it alone?" Philips voice was low and menacing as he picked Theo up by his neck collar, choking off air and the ability to reply. His stint in Special Forces in the Army had given Philip a polished air of toughness that was intimidating, and Theo was feeling a fear deep in his bones.

Theo was thrown ahead of Philip back into the house, and he stumbled across the floor in a heap. His eyes went directly to the desk by the closet and he saw the keys were gone!

"Kid, please promise me you are not gonna be any more trouble" Philip had brought out the duct tape again, and Theo could not help the tears that sprang to his eyes as once again he was made helpless.

"Relax now, no one is gonna hurt you" Philips lie came smoothly from his lips, soothing and sweet as honey, but Theo was not fooled. He knew who this was, and Philip was the son of Victor Kirakis, known to be a murderer in Salem, just not convicted. Salem had many of that type, and Abe had told Theo all the stories. The only thing that confused Theo was why his Daddy and the rest of the Salem Police Department could never get these bad guys put in jail!

Theo knew in his heart, Philip and that guy Nico were going to hurt him, the only question was how and when. The duct tape was now being spread across his mouth, then his eyes..he felt himself being lifted and carried out the door. He heard the trunk of the car open up, and was fitted down into it, with no care to lessen the cramping he was going to endure. When he heard the lid slam shut all he could think was "Chelsea..where are you..for Gods sake help me!"

**Chapter XX**

Matthew had dozed off, but came awake when heard EJ whisper his name and beckon him up to the galley area.

"We are going to land in Kingston for a short while, I want you to get off and go help Harris get Lexie back. Abe is with him, and that will not make it easy, but Abe will be so puffed up when he thinks he caught another DiMera criminal, the escape should go pretty easily..but we do have another problem you will have to handle."

Matthew felt the adrenaline rush that came with new assignments. EJ handed him the printout of the email and Matthew for the first time since working with the organization felt the pressure of the job. This was now a personal thing for him, and EJ wondered if he would be able to keep his professional distance, but he was the only one available for this job.

"What in hell was Chelsea thinking?" Matthew was reading a report from the rental agencies Global Positioning Satellite system, and it looked as though she was now parked in the area Harris suspected that Theo was being held in. EJ had already arranged for his car to be at the gate, and he was expected to go find Chelsea, and get her out of this before she ruined everything. People had already been put in place to trip up whoever thought taking Theo was a good idea.

"You have to stop her before she gets herself or Theo hurt..he is a DiMera, and must be protected. When we figure out who has done all this, we will turn them over to the Council for their justice..it is not for us to administer it..are you clear on that Matthew?"

The low whispering had disturbed Carrie, and she found herself straining to hear more of the conversation going on in the center galley. It was plain now that EJ was the head of the DiMera organization, not just a businessman as he was trying to convince the world. Her eyes landed on the innocently sleeping Kacie, and Ace. Fear for what they would go through as they faced the reality of who and what their father was made her think regretfully about what she had agreed to with Kacie.

Hearing her movement, EJ came back and saw she was awake. He hoped she had not heard too much, as he gently told her, "Carrie, my dear, we will be making a quick landing in Ontario..you might want to go back and wake up Samantha and have her help you and Nurse Lee get the children ready for it".

Abe and Harris waited in the car as Lexie had disappeared into the department store. It was almost an hour before she emerged dressed quite fashionably again. "She still looks good, right Abe?" Harris whistled in appreciation at her slim figure in the well tailored pant suit, and the heeled boots.

"She is evil personified..a DiMera bitch who probably had her own mother killed..she should die!"Abe spat the words out, but Harris recognized the words coming from a man who probably still loved a woman he thought he shouldn't. It seemed marrying Celeste was a deed born of loneliness and a sense of desperation.

"Well, there she goes, and looks like she is heading for the house Celeste owned. Abe, I gotta ask it, why didn't the Salem p.d. talk to her hairdresser or manicurist for information..first place we went you know?" Harris was again dumbfounded at the cluelessness of the entire Salem p.d. He then pulled out skillfully, to follow Lexie.

Philip looked out the window, he was waiting for another arrival, and at the same time was trying to tend to the wounds on Nicos forehead.

Chelsea was hiding in the same closet Theo had been held in, and she was as scared as she had ever been in her life. In the corner of the same closet, the two dead bodies were heaped on top of one another and when she had fled into the closet, her muffled scream was the one sound that Philip did not seem to notice as he hauled Theo outside. The door of the closet was slightly ajar, and Chelsea plastered herself up against the wall on the left of the door. She could see through the crack of the jam, and was doing her best to breathe slowly and evenly, not allowing herself even a sigh. The knock at the door made her take a sharp breath, and when she caught the whiff of the familiar perfume she made a face of disbelieving grimness! Grandma Kate! How much worse could this all get?

"Philip..what in the hell is going on? Why did you want me to come here? And where is my money? I just checked the bank at the airport and you have not made that transfer yet! I am going to need every cent, I am flat broke!" In less than two seconds Kate had entered with her tirade, without even a word of concern about the bloodied head of Nico, that Philip was actually stitching up himself.

"God, what is this place..I mean it smells like someone died in here..what is all the blood on the floor...Philip, answer me damnit! I want to know what you are up to?"

Cutting the thread off, and pouring some alcohol on the wound which woke Nico up yelping in pain, Philip finally had enough of her and said in a tone that even his own mother found to be frightening, "Shut your mouth, and you may learn a few things Mother!"

"Philip, do not speak to me that way, I forbid it!" Kate tried to regain an upperhand that she felt had slipped away in the past year. This was not her sweet boy, this was a man with an undercurrent of pure malice. This was Victor at his best! Kate smiled, as she recognized that maybe one of her sons would turn out to be a man after all!

Smiling, Philip saw the look in her eyes, "Mother, it is going to be nice working with you again, but now, we have an important task to fufill".

Nico was still moaning, and Philip saw he would be of no use to drive, so tossing the keys to his mother, he told her to use them, and to follow him, he would drive her rental. Her confusion as to why the car switch was answered quickly, "Mother, there is a body in the trunk of mine, and not in yours...if we are stopped, I would rather you have to explain that than me." The idea of sacrificing his mother did not bother Philip, and he knew she would expect no less of him. It was the way things were.

"What are we going to do with it?" Kate was not curious as to who it was, just how best to get rid of it.

"There is a lake about miles down the road, that should do the trick. We roll it in, then report the car stolen..then back to Salem..mission accomplished."

"Son, why are you doing something like this..for Gods sake, doesn't Victor have people for these kind of things.."Kate moved to tie Philips scarf tighter around his throat. "I hate to think of you getting sick out there in the cold".

**Chapter XX1**

Matthew kept his eye on the positioning tracker, as he kept the car moving at the fastest speed he felt capable of getting away with. He saw the sign saying 32 KM to Luwellen Lake, and from the tracking device, it seemed that Chelseas car was heading that direction. It took him only fifteen minutes to cover the distance, and he turned off his lights before heading down the dirt road that led to the boat ramp area. He pulled the black sedan back into the woods aways, then set out on foot to follow the car noises he had heard.

He could see the car by the moonlight backing itself down the launch. Then he saw a smaller figure emerge, and another taller figure come out of the shadows to push the car the rest of the way down the slanted concrete. The car hit with a splash, then floated quietly out a ways before it began to sink head in first. The two figures then disappeared back into the shadows, and a car engine started up.

Matthew had almost reached his car to follow them, when he saw the figure of a small woman running into the water after the car. She was diving down, and there was something so desperate in how she moved, he ran back down to the lake.

"Damn, that water looks cold!" but he was removing his shirt, shoes and pants as he ran in to where he had seen her last.

Chelsea had caught up to the car before it sank more than ten feet, where it had semi righted itself and was descending more slowly. She had found the driver side window was still open from where Philip had pushed it into the water. Fumbling around in the darkened waters, she felt the ignition switch, and the one miracle she had hoped for came true! Kate did leave the keys in it! She took them, and swam her way back to the back of the car, trying to find the correct key..it wasn't working..she was running out of breath, and the car kept sinking! It was no use, and she had to go up for air. Below her, the car kept sinking into the blackness, and she knew she would never find it again! Then, a pair of hands reached out for her, taking the keys away! Matthew! He pushed her upwards toward the surface, and he disappeared into the ink of the water down to the car.

Matthew had the keys, as he swam down to the cars trunk, he could feel the vibrations of someone kicking from inside. His fingers felt the keys, and first try, he had the trunk open to find the boy inside, his eyes wide with fright. Taking him in a lifesavers hold, he began the climb back to the surface.

Theo coughed, sputtered, and threw up a quantity of water when Chelsea began giving him artificial respiration. When he breath started coming evenly he smiled up at her in a worshipful way.

"Chelsea, you saved my life.."and Theo knew the pangs of being in love with someone for the first time in his eleven years.

Chelsea, however had her eyes on Matthew as he had stripped his wet underwear behind the tree, while putting his clothes back on and immediately dialing his cell phone.

"Carrie, look, I am going to put Ace and Kacie in the twins old nursery, Nanny sleeps in the adjoining room..Justin and Jessica sleep in their rooms just across the hall. This is where EJ and I take refuge..so I thought I would give you the room that is downstairs, it also has a small study that I use as an office, but I can move into the library now. You will have plenty of room, and an area to use for your own as a sitting room or whatever you like!"

"Well, that is kind Sami, but I would really like to be with Katy-Kacie, I mean. She wakes up sometimes and gets frightened, especially with a new house and all these strange people and kids..I just don't want her to feel alone!"

EJ had peered at Carrie when she made that remark, but decided he would let Samantha handle it. He knew she would figure it out. Carrie was not going to dictate terms in her sisters house.

"Carrie..let Nanny work with you on that. She is a qualified nurse, and there is nothing in the world that she does not know about how to make a child feel secure! Just wait, you will see..and when the child is secure in her own world, with her own things, she is not going to be frightened, she is going to be happy. That is what we all want for Kacie, her happiness! Now look how well she is doing getting used to Ace! They are just the same as Justin and Jessica are..they really have each others backs! " and Sami had taken control from Carrie without missing a beat.

Grinning, EJ had ducked down to his war room to take the call that was coming in.

"Wells here..what have you to report Matt?"

"I am happy to report that Theo is back under DiMera control, sir, I have him in what you might call custody.."the trailing of his voice let EJ know all was not well.

"Yes, and what else?" EJ hated having to drag it out of Matt, and wanted his impatience noted.

"Chelsea is what else...seems like she started doing some investigating on her own, and that is how she ended up here" Matt was almost stuttering because of his anger, and the cold but EJ had to be kept fully informed.

EJ had to admire her resourcefulness in finding evidence that had been overlooked by the crack Salem P.D. His plan to completely revamp and put in place his own department at the cop shop was still a work in progress. He knew that once it was done, the crime rate was going to take a definite downward spiral.

"What else does she know..who had him? Was it who we suspected?"

"Oh yes, it was Philip, and he had help from another quarter too".

"Let me guess..Kate?"

"Boss, we gotta do something about that woman!"

"Matthew, need I remind you that she is Chelseas grandmother..but I see your point!"

Theo, by this time was talking on the phone to his father. Abes face was lit up with joy as he turned to give Harris the good news.

"We found my boy!" as the words came out, Abe suddenly clutched at his chest in pain. Harris looked at him with sadness, as he had come to like the guy during their travels. Abe slumped forward onto the dash, and Harris punched the numbers into his cell phone. Thirty seconds later, the ambulance pulled up behind them, and Abe was loaded onto it. The technician deftly began hooking up the machine with the Phoenix symbol emblazoned on the side, and Abe was taken away to the facility in Ontario where he would be spending the next few years of his life. Harris had no joy in this assignment, but he knew the importance of DiMera lineage, and the fact that it must be protected.

**Chapter XXII**

Lexie had been able to access all of her accounts, and knew now the complete details of Kates double cross. The money had been deposited at one point, then drained out over a period of weeks. Lexie had about four thousand left, not enough to get Theo and establish her new life elsewhere, while the accounts that should have held hundreds of thousands were empty. It was obvious that Kate had wired the money, then arranged for someone else to pull it out. Lexie cursed EJ for keeping her locked up and unable to keep an eye on things. Both Kate and EJ were owed a payback!

He could read her body language even from his vantage point parked a block away as Lexie stomped out of the bank. Smiling with satisfaction, Harris called EJ.

"Looks like she got it figured out, now what?"this part of the game Harris was enjoying. Lexies betrayal of DiMera family values was something he had never liked about her. The woman was always trying to switch sides, now it was time for her to be brought to account for that tendency.

"Excellent..now we just make sure she has her opportunity for sweet revenge...on Kate!"EJ hung up the phone, then went upstairs for breakfast with his now extended family.

Justin and Jessica were both fussing over the newcomers! The first meeting of the four kids had come when they had gotten out of school the day before. Running into the house, they had both hugged and kissed EJ and Sami, saying how much they missed them, before the usual question of "did you bring us anything?"

"We sure did, and this is the most wonderful gift all of us have even seen...!" EJ was saying as he twirled Jessica in the air, then grabbed onto Justin to give him the same ride.

Carrie carried Kacie out to the living room, almost hesitant, since she was still so used to her being isolated from any infection possibilities. Ace walked out, a curious look in his eyes as he gave the bigger kids a once over.

EJ took Aces hand, and brought him over to his big brother. "Justin, this is Ace, he is your brother, and Jessica, look here..this is Kacie, now you have a little sister! Ace speaks mostly Italian, but he does surprise us once in awhile with English, right Ace"?

'allo.." Ace for the first time was acting like a shy, confused child. This was a lot to process, the plane ride, this huge house with enough toys to tempt anyone, a sister with fuzzy hair, and now two more children who were looking at him with disbelief in their eyes.

"Mom, Daddy, where did you find them? And why doesn't Kacie have hair, why doesn't Ace speak English..where are they gonna sleep? Do they have toys? Can I take them for show and tell tomorrow? No one else can bring a new brother and sister..I will be famous!" Jessica was planning ahead already!

"You can't take real people to school..and Ace can sleep in my room..you wanna sleep in my room Ace? I will let you play with some of my action figures, not my Power Rangers, but the other ones are ok..just not the Power Rangers ok.."

"Mom..if Ace gets to sleep in Justins room, can Kacie sleep in my room with me? She can sleep in the trundle bed next to me..wouldja like that Kacie? Huh?"

"Oh, kids, for now, we need Kacie to sleep in the nursery by Nanny ok..you see, she has been very sick, and that is why her hair is growing back..the medicine she had to take to get better made her hair fall out. And Ace needs to stay with her too so she does not get lonely..tell you what though, on Friday nights you guys can put sleeping bags in the nursery and sleep there! Fun stuff huh!?' Sami had run interference, and Carrie look relieved now.

From Carries arms, Kacie was squirming to get down. She was hearing all of this, but not quite understanding. Her awareness of the change in her life was also confusing her, but she was attracted to the other children. It was in her nature to be curious and want to explore things, but like Justin, she was quieter, and took things slower than Ace. Sami and EJ sensed this at once about her, so had not been overly insistent that she come to them. EJ smiled as he saw her insistence now, she wanted down from Carries arms to investigate the new surroundings. Carrie was not liking it, but she gave in to the signals from Kacie.

Inky came running in from outside, and halted in his tracks as he took in the newcomers! This was delightful to him, as he loved all children, and now there were two more that were closer to his size. Tail wagging, and pink tongue lolling out, he ran up to Kacie. He had been taught his doggie manners and knew he was not to jump up on her, but he sat and begged with his eyes for attention.

"Doggie!"Katie was entranced, and bent to pat him. Inky was in heaven, and also was anticipating the treats he knew would befall him when the newcomers began to eat! Jessica and Justin did not drop from their plates anymore, but they had done lots of it when they were this size! Plus Inky sensed these were not mere visitors, these were for keeps!

The little black cocker spaniel was now in a spasm of joy..running back from all the kids, and finally walking up to Ace who was looking at him warily. EJ looked with concern as he saw that Ace seemed to be moving his leg backward to deliver one of his surprise kicks and moved to intercede.

Instead of a kick, though, Ace simply was dropping to his knees to be on an eye to eye level with Inky.

"You be my doggie ok?" Ace saw in the animal a kindred spirit that he sensed would stay with him always. That night, Inky had left his usual bedplace and wandered up to sleep in the bed with the little boy. Ace had lifted his covers and the two had snuggled up for the whole night.

Breakfast at the Wells household was always a lesson in carefully controlled bedlam. Carrie was uncomfortable the whole morning as Tippin and Lorene brought in the juice and coffee..then set out cereals, scrambled eggs, and toast. She took only a piece of toast and a cup of black coffee before settling down next to Kacies high chair. Ace wanted to sit next to Justin, which upset Jessica who wanted to sit next to Kacie, but could not because Aunt Carrie would not move.

Her face registered her anger, so EJ had called her over to sit next to him. It was unlike Jessica to be pouty most days, but finally she had to ask the question that remained unspoken. "Why does Aunt Carrie act like she is Kacies mommy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Quality of Mercy**

**Prologue: EJ Wells has ascended as sole head of the DiMera Empire due to the death of Tony, Sami and EJ have discovered the children hidden from them, along with the details of betrayals that have depths never imagined. What is and what is not forgiveable? What is, and is not deserving of mercy?**

**Chapter I**

"I am afraid I cannot ask you to go Harris, you need to be with Chandler and the new baby. By the way, Liam, it is a lovely name, but why didn't you go with Darrin?"

Harris hemmed a minute, then answered, "Chandler saw some old t.v rerun, and it had a witch named Samantha, and her husband was Darrin..I don't know, she just didn't like the sound of it after that!"

EJ gave a low chuckle, "Well if you knew how many times Samantha changed the twins names, you would know what they mean by a womans' prerogative.".

EJ was flipping through the transcript of what Matthew had taped of Lexies conversations with Kate, and his face grew grim at what he was having reconfirmed by this bit of evidence too. His private investigators were at this moment getting court orders to examine all the Zurich hospital records as well. When this all came out, Marlena, John, Kate, Carrie and Austin would not know what hit them.

Cameron had done her job well, putting together all the legal information they would need to demand a hearing and an immediate DNA test. The girl was still in the hospital, so time was of the essence. The investigators had learned that John was staying with the boy, but it seemed Doctor Evans was now staying with Carrie Reed at her hotel near the hospital. All was now ready, and EJ and Sami were to fly out the next morning on the Mythic Company Jet. Cameron would accompany them, along with Matthew and a couple of other security men. Cameron had the legal contacts for both Switzerland and Italy, with a dossier compiled that was going to knock the socks off any legal team the other side managed to knock together in the short time they would be allowed.

Nanny and Lorene were helping Sami pack. She would need clothes for the children, and they had spent all morning going through and getting some of Jessica and Justins old things together. Even after knowing she would be unable to bear more children, there were so many things that Sami had been unable to get rid of.

"Oh Nanny, now you have to stay! We are going to need you more than ever!" Sami had hugged her, the joy of knowing that soon she would be seeing her children, children she had believed lost to her forever, bubbling over in her.

Katy Marie was sitting up, enjoying the sunshine with her mother, out on the patio terrace when Marlena came up to join them.

There was a light fuzz of brown now appearing on Katys head, her hair was beginning to sprout up, just like the shoots of the spring flowers that had recently begun to bloom as the snow finallymelted. Smiliing softy at her, Marlena had rubbed the childs head, holding her face up to look at the soft chocolate eyes that were fringed by the long lashes. It was hard to make herself say it, but these were the eyes of EJ Wells that were staring back at her.

"Has John come back yet? The doctor said it may be okay for Anton to come and visit..I think that would be nice don't you, I mean he is her twin brother..bet they would both like to meet each other?" Carrie was still living in a world unhindered by the knowledge of who Katy really was, and Marlena had yet to be able to tell her. John had left with Anton for Milan to make sure all the paper work there was legalized, and he was leaving it up to her to tell Carrie the truth before they returned. Knowing the Wells and DiMera organizations as he did, he knew the truth would come out anyway, and there would be hell to pay then.

Marlena was silent, as she tried to think of something to say. As of now, she just could not bring herself to tell the truth, it was better to wait, wait until Katy was stronger, and out of the hospital. That was going to be another week, a slight infection had showed up last week, and the treatment was going to delay her discharge for a few more days, but Carrie had been assured that she was fine. Katy had gained back all the weight she had lost, and a lively color had replaced the pallor that her face had taken on for so long.

The child looked about expectantly, "Nanny Kate?" her voice asked the question of where was her other grandmother. For some unexplained reason, she did not ask for Austin anymore. He had seen her once since the transplant, but Carrie had asked him not to return. It was best that he just make a clean break of it. He had agreed, getting out from under the weight of the guilt was hard enough without looking into the eyes of the little girl who had called him Daddy since she had learned the word.

Kate also wanted to be clear of any entanglements. Just as Claire was no longer her granddaughter, Katy Marie was not either, and it was best to sever ties that could no longer had a reason to be maintained. She had left days after the transplant to visit Lucas, and from there was going to London to visit Billie. Billie had settled there soon after Zach had been found.

The cell phone in Marlenas purse rang, when she looked at the number she saw it was Sami calling. Her hand trembled a bit when she decided she may as well answer, or Sami would call again, Sami always called again.

"Mother, I am so glad I caught you"Sami was indeed glad.

"Why Sami, how nice to hear from you, I meant to call you, but you beat me to it".

"Yes, well, I wanted to let you know, EJ and I will be out of the country for a couple of weeks, some business things to take care of..how is the baby doing?"Sami was trying hard not to sound nervous, and EJ was listening in to every word.

"She is doing great, but has to stay another week in the hospital, a slight cold got her down a bit, but she will be fine in a day or so."her voice almost trembled, but Marlena was getting through this conversation.

"Wonderful, so you say she is still in the hospital?" Sami was glad to hear that, as was EJ since it would make things easier on the child. All the tests necessary could be completed without having her taken from her home again.

"So is John there with you?" Sami continued asking the questions that EJ wanted answered. "Has he gotten the paperwork finished on Anton, did he find the birth documents on him?"

The catch in Marlenas voice was evident, as she stalled for time to answer. "He is in Milan now, Anna DiMera is helping him I think. She has more contacts there in the legal field that he does. But we think everything is going to be fine."Marlena desperately wanted off this conversation, but Sami pressed on.

"When do you think John will return, I would like the chance to speak with him about some research information for my next book..by the way, I have sent off my manuscript to Mildred for editing advice, but we should go to print in the next three months. I want to let you read it Mother, I think you will find it really is a good story."

"Yes, well, I look forward to it..look I have to go now, but I will see you soon..love you Sami, "and the line went dead as she hung up.

"Yes you shall see the both of us very soon" EJs' words held both a promise and a threat.

**Chapter II**

Lucas had been back for several days, before Hana had been able to confess what she had done. His face had gone white, as he had taken the computer to see if there was any chance there had been a way it had not gone.

"Your message to: Samantha Wells has been read...and the date and time stamp showed he was as good as dead. For he had no illusions about the power and vengeance of EJ Wells if he felt he was betrayed. He had been the recipient of that vengeance once before, but for the sake of their dead son, EJ had not wished to hurt Sami by letting Lucas die, instead he now lived with the specter of HIV positive status, knowing it was only the medical care provided by the Mythic Labs that kept him alive and relatively healthy.

Added to that bad news, he was expected to drive into Lilongwe, check into a hotel with Kate, and sit and listen to her harp about how he was wasting himself here and how he needed to get out of Africa..back to the States and on and on..He never had any warning when she was coming, just a call the night before she arrived, or an email. This time he had both. As unhappy as she had been for him to have considered marrying Nabila, she even refused to come to meet Hana. She need not have worried, with Hana there would never be children, the brutality of the rape she had endured, along with the beatings had made child bearing an impossiblilty for her. In a way, he was glad. No child would have to endure the possibility of being HIV positive, for Hana had the same status as Lucas did now, and enjoyed the blessing of the same medical breakthrough he was allowed.

Kate was running through her financial situation as she waited on Lucas to arrive. The next payment to Lexie was going to seriously compromise her situation with money. The fact was, she was not going to be able to do it again after this one, and she knew Lexie was not going to stop. Philip was going to have to help. He had been given a Council position, and that meant money. The least he could do is help her out of this, until a more permanent solution could be found. That damned adoption had been so expensive, given all the people she had to pay off, what was it about Carrie that she could not make her sons happy?

"When?" Lexie had her hands on her hips, demanding Matthew tell her, when was Theo coming. Matthew was there to tell her she would have to wait a couple more weeks, and that he had been intending to bring him this weekend, but something had come up, and he was going to be leaving with EJ for Europe.

"Be patient, Lexie, you know EJ has a lot to take care of, and he has to have a good story for Abe and Celeste..let him do this in his own time, and you will get Theo forever, not just for a weekend.' Matt was soothing and believable, and Lexie knew she would have to trust them. She was not about to tip her hand until she had the money from Kate, and Theo, then she would run., and this time no one would ever find her again! It was not going to be on Theo, no one was going to make him into a DiMera!

Matthew read her mind as easily as a fast food menu. Theo would never come, EJ had decided that would be Lexies punishment. As a DiMera he could not do her bodily harm, but what she had kept from him was unforgivable, and she was going to suffer for it for the rest of her life. Her life would be lived out in comfort, but she was never going to leave this house, or see her son ever again. That was what she had brought on herself by letting his daughter be kept from him. The money that Kate was sending would be diverted to an account to be used for Theos' education. In time, Theo would find himself under the roof of EJ Wells, for it was not in the interest of any DiMera to be raised by people not of the lineage. Both Abe Carver and Celeste were too old to be raising a boy of that age, that was not the will of Stefano.

Anna sat across from John, eyeing him as one would a prime piece of meat. It occurred to her that he was not really cut from the same cloth as Marlena Evans. She recalled how it had been all those years ago, when Roman had married the "Doc". Anna did not love him then, and it had not hurt, but seeing Carrie think of Marlena as her mother, that had been an emotional ache that had taken years to heal.

"So why did you let Tony put the boy under your care? You don't really seem the maternal type?"John was sipping his drink, while the eyebrow raised. For some reason that made Anna laugh, it was such a comical expression.

"There is nothing I would not do for Tony, I have been in love with him from the moment I saw him, we just could not live together." Anna sipped her wine, and leaned back in the chair, crossing her long legs and smiling again as she saw his eyes drop down in appreciation of the view.

"Why do you think Tony has not returned to pick him up, after all, this is his meal ticket in the DiMera organization, his piece of the lineage so to speak.?"

Her eyebrows raised in puzzlement, she had wondered this herself, as he had not contacted her, Bart had been called back, and she knew that she was free of his influence. So why did she feel compelled to meet with John, and answer his questions.

"Did you know that the boy is the biological child of Samantha and EJ Wells" his eyes bored into hers, and she could do not but tell the truth.

"Not until Kate informed me, and when I knew there was a chance he could save Carries daughter, excuse me, adopted daughter, I was willing to help. I wanted them to tell the truth to Sami, but Marlena and Kate told me that Sami would take Katy Marie away from Carrie..I did not want Carrie hurt. I have not been much of a mother to her all these years, this was something I could do to make it up, but I am sorry for Sami, I wish it could have been different.

"Anna, when EJ finds out about all of this, we will all wish it had been different!"

**Chapter III**

Sami was sleeping about four hours into the flight, and EJ was happy to see it. Her excitement had been so profound since she had found out about the children, she had barely slept for days. He found a light blanket and tucked it about her, then slipped a pillow beneath her head. She murmured a light thanks, then was quickly back to sleep, exhaustion had finally taken over. EJ turned out the light and closed the cabin door.

Matthew and Cameron were sitting in the center cabin, and EJ came in, and opened up his briefcase to bring out the documents he wanted review. To convince the Swiss authorities to let them take custody of the child they were now calling 'Little Wells Girl', it was going to be first necessary to have a full DNA profile done on all her, as well as EJ and Sami. Cameron had already made those arrangements for the two of them, and was planning on petitioning the British Consulate on EJ's behalf, and the American Consulate on Samis behalf. It would probably take four or five days to get the order through the red tape in both agencies, but EJ was also pulling strings. Being a DiMera had other advantages in that many people owed favors to them. He was calling in every favor owed now.

They did not anticipate any legal problems in gaining custody of the boy. EJ knew John was a reasonable man, and had come to the conclusion that John would never have done this to Samantha. Marlena was a little more warped in the way she was willing to view her daughter, she had proven that from the first days back from being imprisoned by Stefano, in allowing herself to be separated from Eric and Samantha. EJ knew what it would take to get Jessica and Justin away from Samantha. God help the person who ever attempted it.

The plan was to demand that John and Marlena turn over the boy immediately, without putting the child through any more trauma. EJ and Sami had agonized over what life must have been like for the boy. The records they had been able to obtain said the boy was called Anton, but the notes said he had protested that name, asking instead to be called Stephon..and it had not taken too much second guessing to figure out he had meant Stefan. They had not yet chosen new names for the children, that was something Sami wanted to wait and see for themselves what they thought would fit. EJ was adamant about the girl though, girl, she would not remain Katy Marie for more than ten minutes after he first met her!

"Well, EJ as long as we prove biologically that they are your and Samis' progeny, and with the past evidence of her abduction by Tony, along with these medical records of her ordeal, this should be a slam dunk". Cameron was confident, almost too confident, and that had EJ worried.

"What does the Swiss law say about adoption? Is the child considered a Swiss citizen or an American citizen?" EJ did not want to find out that the country of citizenship would be Swiss, he feared that would give too much protection to Carrie and Austins rights as the parents of an adopted citizen.

"Well, actually, Kate brought the child in illegally from Egypt..these papers drawn up by the agency have never been certified, there were too many questions left unanswered, so this adoption is not legal anyway under Swiss law. I think the best thing to do is wait until my Swiss co counsel has a chance to review with us..so..since we need to wait for that, is there anything to drink on this plane? I could use a shot of brandy, oh God, this flying, I never did like it!"

Matthew poured her a healthy measure, and added one for himself and EJ. They all needed a little shot of relaxation. He had been picked up at Ontario, and was giving EJ the information on Lexies bank transactions. EJ looked them over, then flicked the key on his lap top that gave the command for any money landing in her accounts to be traced to the original source, then transferred to a holding account of his. Lexie had no way to access her accounts to check if the money was there, and EJ planned on keeping it that way. He would keep her in line, and her vote when needed by the promise of Theo.

"Hmm, wish I could make money that easily EJ, just push a button, and from one account to yours..you have the Midas touch!" Matthew laughed as he saw the graphic of the flying dollar signs migrate from Kates account to the one EJ was collecting it in. The poor woman was looking a little skinny in the asset portion of her balance sheet.

"Learn from the master, dear boy, I will teach you all you need to know..and now, I am going to join Samantha in a bit of sleep, you should get some rest too..the time zone change can be hard for the first couple of days!"EJ closed the laptop, and locked it with the security code. He had learned that even Samantha could not be completely trusted, and he did not want her endangering herself again with information she did not need to know.

Taking off his shirt and tie, he stripped down to his boxers, and lay down next to Samantha. Even in her sleep, she spread the blanket to cover him also, feeling his presence next to her without waking. He appreciated the warmth, and pulled her to fit against him, as his arms encircled her, and he threw one leg possessively across her thigh. She sighed in contentment, an burrowed her head into the hollow space beneath his chin. His hand stroked her hair, and he kissed the top of her head as he inhaled the perfume of her, a scent he had known and loved now for almost eight years. He did not look forward to the justice he would have to mete out, but it had to be done. Mercy was not something that could be given under these circumstances. His eyes closed as he prayed that Samantha would understand and give him full backing as she always had.

It was a tired Harris that tiptoed back to bed after settling Liam in his crib again. He never dreamed that one little baby could disrupt a life so, but he was fast wondering how they had lived a life without the little guy around. He saw that Chandler had already fallen asleep after the nursing, and he decided he might have a chance to get a bit of work done on his other assignment before heading back to bed.

EJ needed to find out who was responsible for Tonys death, and that meant he had to find Joel, the young man who had been the one helping Matthew and him with the security tape clean up. The problem they had was, if there was a clip of Sami going into the room with Tony and they had one, chances are the real killers had a copy. Joel had made the mistake of crossing over, that would prove to be the most costly mistake, and possibly the last one he would ever make. EJ had a creed..once you buy someone, they have to stay bought, that is rule number one.

The baby began to cry again, and Harris put the dossier away, there were more important things to tend to now.

**Chapter IV**

Philip took the call, and gave his secretary a polite nod, which was her clue to close his door, and find something else to keep her busy. It was his mother on the line, and he never was in a good frame of mind after speaking with her.

"Philip, what took you so long?" Kate had a tone of impatience, and if he could have seen her through the phone he would have seen by the way she waved her black polished nail around in the manicurists face that he was right.

"So sorry mother, I guess I should have pushed the client out the door, and ran right in, I mean, he was only worth a hundred million in business for Titan, talking with my mother should always rate higher!"

"Oh, sounds like you are doing well then, I am so glad to hear that." And she was.

"Yes, well it is putting a lot of money in EJ Wells pocket, so I guess he will be happy too." Philip was using his calculator to figure out the gross profit EJ would realize, and hoped the trickle down effect would wet his beak also. Knowing EJ, it would be a small bead of moisture, not enough to matter. Philip grinned as he imagined how he could bring about a change in the attitude of EJ in sharing the wealth.

"How is Victor doing? I may be coming back to Salem soon, for a visit after I see Billie in London, I look forward to seeing him. ". Kate figured a good long visit would help her cash flow situation.

"He will be thrilled Mother" Philip said flatly. This should be good, he smiled to himself, Father was always happy to see Kate, he equated it with pulling the wings off of flies. Then again, it was a mutually pleasurable torture they engaged in.

"Uh, um, Philip, I am waiting on an investment I made to pay off, is there a chance I might get a loan from you for six months..I think a hundred thousand should be plenty" Kate always figured make the kill quick and painless when asking for money.

"Good one Mother!, What do you think I make here, I haven't even made my 401K contribution this year. Why don't you get rid of a fur, or pawn some jewelry?"

"Philip, I cannot do that, appearances matter you know..besides, you are now a Council Member, where is that money going to?"

Philip sat straighter in his chair, wondering how in hell she would have gotten that information! As a member of the Council he did get cash distributions quarterly, but he had a lot of expenses that had eaten his first share up. It was probably best not to answer any of her questions, and the fastest way to get her off the phone was to give in.

"Look, I can get you fifty thou in a few days, where do you want it wired to?"

Kate smiled in triumph, it was not all she wanted, but there was no sense fishing the pond dry the first day..she could always come back. She gave him the bank information, and said goodbye with an affectionate, "I love you honey".

John opened the door to the suite, leading Anton in by the hand. He could see the sleeping figure of Marlena in the bedroom, turning some cartoons on for Anton, he went in to sit by her on the bed. Tear stain tracks were visible on her face, and he found himself touching one with his finger. At his touch her eyes opened and she looked up at him with such profound sadness, he could tell she was filled with regret.

"John, God, I am so very sorry, I mean I am glad Katy is going to be ok, but I am so sorry for what I have done to Sami..but I can't tell her..she will never forgive me..never."

"Doc, I don't know if she will or not, but the truth is all you have left..if you don't tell her, I guarantee EJ Wells will find out, and he will tell her..he does not have a lot of love for you Doc..Sami may be the only reason he has for not killing us both outright!"

"God, John, you don't think he would do that..I'm Samis mother, he wouldn't dare!"

"Marlena, EJ has power that is not equaled by most heads of State! As the head of the DiMera Organization, I would say he has been rather benevolent most of the time, and I have to give him respect for that, but if he loses his temper over this, you and I may be on an endangered species list. Roman made EJ lose his temper..Bo..Abe...and nothing they did compares to this!".

"John, I did what I had to do, Sami has to understand, it was to save Katy Marie" Marlena was desperately trying to make him understand.

He handed the phone to her, "Call her now, tell her the truth..it is the only way Doc".

Marlena took the phone and dialed the cell phone number she had for Sami. The voice mail answered, as Sami was at that moment sleeping soundly in EJ's arms, as they were about one hour from landing at Zurich International.

A tap on the door woke EJ, "Mr. Wells, you and your wife need to prepare for landing" the steward woke them, and let them know coffee was at the door.

EJ rose, and headed to the bathroom to shower. It barely had room for him, but Sami decided she did not want to wait, and squeezed in with him.

"Well, this is cozy, if you are going to invade my space, how about scrubbing my back" EJ handed her the loofa, and sighed in contentment as she worked it over his muscled shoulders. Sami smiled as she had devilish thoughts, and followed the loofas tracks with her lips, then nipping him hard enough to make him yelp! He turned around, which was no easy feat in the small confines, and brought his mouth down on hers in a kiss that demanded. The water had turned cold when they finished showering.

**Chapter V**

Lucas parked the Range Rover in the street in front of the Hilton, squared his shoulders, and went in to meet dragon lady. His mother was in full dominance mode when he walked into the lounge area. Her mouth was pursed in disapproval as she looked at his dress, and even more so when she saw Hana coming in with him. This boy and his tendency to go native was driving her to drink..more martinis than she should.

Kissing him in greeting on each cheek, she pointed to a chair for him to sit, and as an after thought gestured for Hana to sit too. Lucas ordered a coffee for himself and Hana, smiling at the irony of it, when Kate seemed to ignore the bill when it came. The hint to him was unmistakable, so he reached for it and his wallet at the same time.

"I plan on being in London for a month or two with Billie, so I wanted to fly down here and see if I can make you change your mind about living here. I know Philip can find something for you at Titan."

"I take it you have not spoken with Marlena, or Sami.."Lucas questioned. Turning to Hana he pointed to a gift shop, gave her some money, and told her to go buy herself a new hijab scarf, she had been wanting one for awhile. Kate waited until she was gone to freeze Lucas with her glare.

"Marlena and I have spoken, yes, but why on earth would I talk to Sami?" Kate looked at him warily, something was not right here.

"Sami knows everything, and if I know her, she is probably heading to Zurich right now to claim her daughter. Besides that, there is probably a price on my head and yours from EJ and the DiMera organization. I made a big mistake listening to you Mother, but I seem to have done that all my life now". Lucas had the manner of someone who was just waiting patiently for the other shoe to drop.

Her face lost several shades of color under the perfect makeup, "How would she ever know..what did you do Lucas? What in hell did you do?"

The real truth would have taken too much explanation, so Lucas opted for half of it. "I told her, it was too much for me to take anymore, it was either tell her, or get drunk so I could live with myself..and as you see, I am drinking coffee!"

Kate stood up in fury, and reached across to slap his face, but found her arm caught instead by his hand.

"Don't think about it mother, in fact, when Hana comes back in, I am going to leave you here, and please don't come back again. I never want to see you or hear your voice again, I want to forget you are my mother, please forget I am your son. If only I had kept my promises to you all those years ago to cut you out of my life, and Wills' life, everything might have been different. You are a selfish, hateful, vile excuse for a mother, and I do not want to live another day as your son." Lucas stood, deciding to just get Hana and leave. Just looking at Kate made him sick!

Kate coolly sipped the martini, he didn't mean that..he never did. Of course things were a little strained with her and Austin now, but that would change, Lucas would eventually forgive her, he always did..but EJ Wells, that might take a little more persuasion.

Theo saw his Grandmothers car in the school lot. He was walking with a group of his friends, and when he saw her car, he was both chagrined, and relieved. It was not considered cool to be picked up your Grandmother, but it was a relief not to have to walk the two miles home either. The car door opened for him, and he piled into the front seat, that was when he noticed it was not his Grandmother driving, but a woman who looked similar, and wearing one of the fashionably hats on her head. Before he knew what had happened, his face was being covered with a cloth drenched in a smell of chlorophyll, and he began to lose consciousness as he saw out the door his friends walking with their backs to him.

Abe came home to find the door to his house open, but Celeste car was not in the drive. He entered into the living room calling out to Theo, then Celeste, but there was no answer. He made his way through the rooms, not understanding, but with a growing feeling of dread. The door to the basement was open, and he could hear a load of laundry spinning in the dryer. He flipped on the light, and made his way down the basement, and he could hear a sound of something thumping against the back wall. The shadow cast made him scream in agony! Celeste was hanging from a rafter in the basement, twirling three feet off the ground, and banging against the wall. That was the thumping noise he had heard!

He cut her down, and tried to find a pulse, but it was obvious from the purple and red marks about her neck, and the horrible swelling, she had been dead for a couple of hours. The thought finally made its way into his mind..Theo!

Lexie had barely thought of Abe the past couple of years. When she had learned he married her mother, her disgust had been so great she had pushed him completely from her mind. He could have married anyone, but to do that made her feel he had never valued her or their marriage. So many times, he had thrown her overboard since as a DiMera, she would never be good enough for him, never pure enough, never respectable enough.

Now, she would have Theo with her again, EJ had promised. It was just a matter of time. The long boring days in this house would soon pay off, and when the money Kate owed her was in the bank, she would take Theo and run away. There were places in South America she could go, and she had spent time learning to speak the Spanish language proficiently.She would go, she would hide with Theo, and never look back. Even a DiMera had a right to choose the life they want to lead.

The plane had landed in Zurich, but it was taking an inordinate amount of time to clear customs. EJs dubious reputation had preceded him, and every inch of the plane and all the luggage was being inspected before they were granted entry. He was a respected business man, but with some interests and acquaintances carried extra baggage, and the ISA had triggered all the alerts they could. It was obvious to EJ and Matt that John had worked some of his magic in order to stall them, but also to insure he would have plenty of warning before they got here. Both EJ and Matt had to give John credit for this move, something that they had not planned for.

**Chapter VI**

Matthew had finally gotten the paper work processed, and everyone on board was now free to leave the plane. Conversing in three different languages, he had finally gotten through to all authorities that EJ was not affiliated with any illegal organizations, and had in fact come here specifically to meet with the Global Warming World Conference people, and had the blessings of former Vice President Al Gore. This was the story, and they were sticking to it.

EJ put a protective arm about Samantha as flashbulbs from paparazzi went off all around them through the airport. She had been recognized, as well as him, and the secret arrival was now going to be splashed all over European news papers. Looking at his watch, EJ decided the first stop would be to the offices of Mythic with Cameron, while Matthew escorted Samantha to check in at the hotel.

The offices at Mythic were a buzz of activity, news was on the station twenty four hours a day, and EJ was pleased to note no one paid him much mind as he walked in. This meant Austin had no idea he was in for a surprise visit. As he walked past the receptionist, she had looked up in alarm, recognizing who was on the way in unannounced to Mr. Reeds office. Immediately, she was buzzing him, but it took a moment for him to register the fact that his phone was ringing, and another moment for him to release Annaliese from his embrace as EJ and Cameron walked in.

"Hello Austin, so glad to see you have not lost the touch..uhh miss, can you excuse us..Annaliese I believe? I thought I recognized you from when I was here a couple of years before..so nice to see you again..but if I may.."EJ pointed towards the door, and she hurried out it, leaving Austin looking slightly embarrassed.

"How is your daughter doing?" EJ looked at Austin, trying to hide his disgust at the fact that while she was in hospital, here he was, with his mistress while his wife was by the bedside of the child they had sworn to care for and protect. "And how about Carrie, how is she coping?, " EJ was watching as Austin squirmed.

When Austin finally found his voice, he managed to let EJ know that Katy Marie was doing quite well, and as for Carrie, well that was a personal matter.

"Don't bother Austin, do you really think I am totally in the dark on what is going on? I pay a great deal of money to people to make sure my information is always up to date..now as to why I am here, I am sorry to inform you that you are dismissed, effective immediately! Security will be here in a few minutes, you may want to start clearing out your desk..here is your final check, along with three months severance pay. I may be inclined to increase the package, if I am assured of your cooperation in another matter..so shall we talk?" EJ looked at Austins stunned visage, and knew this was the result he wanted, it would be easier if Austin was worried about his future, and how he was going to pay for his now expanded lifestyle. He now both Carrie to support,along with Katy Marie as well as another woman and child. And had just lost his job.

Cameron took her place next to EJ, as EJ brought out the pictures of Katy Marie, showing the heart shaped birthmark on her chin, then the picture of Justin with the identical mark. There was a complete dossier on Kate, the email sent from Lucas computer, and complete set of transcripts detailing all recorded conversations statement between Lexie and Kate. All the information was spread out, and explained piece by piece to Austin. It took a bit, but the light finally went on.

"She is your daughter?" Austin faltered, but when EJ nodded, he wanted to know who the mother was. EJ looked at him in disbelief.

"I have been faithful to Samantha from the day I married her..and she has been the same to me. That is a concept you seem to have trouble with, both you and your wife. The explanation on how this happened is complicated, but your mother had a big part in it, and Tony DiMera another part. The point is, she is our daughter, and we are going to do whatever it takes to see that she is fully cured..and that she is returned to us, where she belongs!"

Austin realized that his severance package was depending on how he either helped EJ, or stood by Carrie.

John was heading for the phone, wanting to get to it before it woke Anton from his nap. Getting that child to sleep was an exercise in manipulation that would test the patience of a saint, and when the phone began its incessant ring he ran to catch it on the third ring.

"Hello John, how are you?" Sami was on the other line, and John, though not surprised, was annoyed that he had not been warned by his people at the airport.

"Oh Sami, I am fine..it did not take you long..I thought you might be another day or so." John was not going to beat around the bush, he preferred head on to coyness.

"Well, you know EJ, if it is going to be something unpleasant, he wants to get it over with..John? Is it going to be unpleasant?" Sami was feeling him out.

"Not unless you try and hurt your mother..I have to protect her." His voice was firm, but he was going to side with Marlena.

"I just want my children, she had no right to keep this from me, she had no right to use Jessica and Justin that way..that was wrong John, and you know it!"

"I understand, but you have to know she thought she was acting in Katy Maries best interest!"

"And Carries best interest..but John, what about my best interest? Just once, it would be nice to know my own mother wanted what was best for me.."Sami felt the pain of this acutely, and John did understand.

"Would you like to see Anton, the boy? I can bring him to you, but understand he has been through a lot too.."John was protective of Anton, and wondered how this would affect him, he had gone through many changes in his young life, and had just adjusted to life with him.

"EJ and I are at the Dolder Grande at Zurich Center..please bring him at four this afternoon..John, be prepared to leave him with us..EJ may not want you to leave with him, understood?" Sami was no longer the insecure woman he had known, and he knew the law would be on their side eventually. His heart was heavy as he pulled the worn suitcase that Anton had traveled with. He began to put a few changes of clothing, and the well worn Teddy bear that Anton sometimes looked for when he was especially distressed.

**Chapter VII**

The reporters at Mythics' Salem station were all crowding around Police Commander Jefferson Gordon. He had been on the job for exactly one year, and this would be the biggest case that had ever happened on his watch. The murder of Abe Carvers wife was big news and Commander Gordon was going to make sure it was solved the right way! No mistakes would hinder his investigations like the past ones the Salem Police Department was noted for. He stepped forward to answer the questions from the reporters in the most evasive ways he could think of.

"Sir..is it possible for this to be a 'hit' considering Mrs. Carvers ties to the DiMera organization and her husbands involvement in so many of those investigations?"

"We have no evidence to suggest any thing of the sort."

"Has the child of Mr. Carver been located yet? Was it possible he has been kidnapped?"

"We are looking into that possibility, but there is no evidence to suggest that at this time?"

"So then where is he?" Chelsea had been recently promoted, and this was her first press conference. After she had checked her hair and lipstick, she had pushed forward in the crush to ask a question, her notebook poised to take down the answer.

"We are in the process now of checking with all his friends and teachers to see if any of them have anything to add..now, I ask you all to excuse me, since this is an ongoing investigation, involving Department personnel, we must get back to work on the case. Believe me, we will let you know if anything is discovered. "

To Chelsea this seemed like the biggest cover up she had ever heard of! This was the wife of Abe Carver, the mother of a DiMera ! Who did they think they were kidding? Lexie Carver was a wanted fugitive as well..wasn't it just possible she had come back to get Theo and in the process take revenge against her mother? This was the theory that Chelsea was going to work on..this could be an award winning piece if she was able to prove her theory!

She looked about the station, and finally she saw who she was looking for! "Uncle Abe!" hearing that strange greeting, Abe Carver had turned around to see who was calling him that..and seeing it was Chelsea, he had stopped in surprise as well as annoyance.

"Sorry, I always hear Sami call you that, and since Bo is my Dad, I just thought you were like a brother to him, and of course that makes me like a niece to you..and Theo, well I guess that would make him my cousin..I am just so worried about him, and you too..since you are like my uncle and all...'Chelsea finally stopped when Abe cut her off with a look, and a shout.

"Shut Up, Damnit..I am not your uncle..what do you want? For Gods sake, my wife is dead, my son is missing, I can't even help because I am still not above suspicion.!"

"Oh, Abe, believe me I am so sorry, but I just thought I might be able to ask you a few questions, and then I would help you find him..It would just be such a great story to help find him, can't you just see it? "Mythic Reporter, from the newsgroup owned by EJ Wells, who has been reported to be the DiMera Organization kingpin., is involved in recovering the son of Sargeant Abe Carver, the retired former police commander of Salem P.D." Chelseas' hand was sweeping the air for emphasis as she wrote the headline, and the story.

Abe shook his head in disbelief, and walked away. "Oh well," Chelsea muttered under her breath, "I can't let a little discouragement stop me from the big story!"

Theo woke from his drugged sleep and felt an overpowering thirst. He felt that his hands were bound with duct tape, his feet as well at the ankles. Lying on his side, he could see out a crack in the bottom of the door the sliver of light coming from down a hall way. He tried to get his face flat enough and close enough to see out, when the feet suddenly appeared in his line of sight.

The door opened wide, and the flash of the lights brilliance made him squint in discomfort, and his shoulders hunched in a defensive posture. He was hauled to his feet, and when he turned to look, all he saw was a black hooded figure who quickly put a blindfold on him, before letting him turn around fully.

"Keep it on, kid, if you want to stay alive."the voice had a slight accent, but Theo had no idea who had him or why.

"Give him some water, he will need to stay hydrated..then some food" a female voice, again, he did not recognize it.

"Kid, after you are fed and watered, we need you to record a little message to your mom, you think you can do that for us? It is important that she knows you are safe..you want her to know that too don't you" again, the female voice was soft and persuasive.

"What about my Dad? And my Grandmere?" As brave as he could be for a frightened 11 year old, Theo was trying not to let his fear show.

"You can worry about them when I say you can worry about them, right now, we want your Mama calm for us..now drink this!" The male voice was harsher, but when Theo felt the moisture of the water touch his lips, he drank greedily.

Matthew placed the call to Salem, checking his watch to see if she would still be at work, but Chelsea answered her phone after spilling the contents of her purse to find it. She looked at the caller i.d. with a grin..Matt!

"Hi Babe! I am so glad you called..there is such big news here!" Chelsea was gushing as she clutched the phone.

"Hi yourself beautiful..what's up?" Matthew was tired after the long day, but he was happy to hear her voice.

"Well...Celeste Carver was found hanging from her basement rafter..she is toast! Abe Carver found her when he came home from work! Plus...Theo is missing! It looks like someone stole his Grandmothers car and went and got him from school! Of course the Salem Police are as stupid as they have ever been..honestly! But I think I may have a lead! I interviewed his friends, and they said his Grandmother picked him up from school! Of course that is impossible since she was dead already..hello! And the kids said the police had not been around to even talk with them...I swear..I bet the dry erase clue board is empty or has the complete wrong stuff on it.."

Matt had grown silent, until he finally got her to slow down, and repeat it all slowly. EJ was going to be furious! Theo was missing, and Celeste was dead! It was becoming obvious that someone was trying to undermine the authority of EJ within the family, and was choosing this time to attempt acts of insubordination.

**Chapter VIII**

EJ made his way to the hotel suite just before four in the afternoon. He was on the verge of exhaustion, due to short sleep and a long jet lagged day. His talk with Austin had been fruitful, and he had given Austin several contacts for possible new positions, with the promise of a good recommendation. The thought nearly gagged him, but in order to make the situation easier for the child and Samantha he was willing to be accommodating

Samantha came out from the bedroom, struggling with the zipper on her dress, and turned impatiently for him to help her with it.

"God, where have you been, and why wasn't your phone on? I have been trying to reach you for hours! He is on his way, you just have enough time to get changed, wear something casual, no need to frighten him by looking too formal..hurry now!" Sami was rushing her words, trying to get everything out while rushing about, picking up papers, and smoothing down her hair and dress at the same time.

"Whoa, hang about now..who is coming?"EJ stopped her in mid stride and turned her to face him, cupping her chin as he brought his lips down to brush hers.

"John is bringing our son here..to meet us!" Sami found the sound of that strange..the idea of meeting their son, like he was a stranger. Then she had to think to herself, he is a stranger to us, but worse than that we are strangers to him

"EJ, what if he is afraid of us..what if he does not like us?"

"Samantha, from the information that I have, apparently he does not like anyone really, so we will have to win him over, slowly, and with patience and love. We can do it, no one is a better parent than you, and I am not so bad either if I do say so myself!"

"EJ, you are a wonderful father..you have been from the day you found out I was pregnant! Remember how you brought all those tests to me? You must have spent a hundred dollars that night on those..and how afraid I was to see the positive..but you, EJ you wanted our babies so much you took my fears away!

I remember you held my hair back while I got sick, and brought me tea and biscuits..You are the best father in the world, Jessica and Justin are so very lucky..and so am I.

And of course, you are right EJ, he will learn that we love him, and he will learn to love us back..I just hate thinking of what it must have been like for him with Tony! He would not have loved him, he would not have rocked him when he had earaches.

My God, who has he had to love him EJ? Who has given him any affection? No wonder he may not trust anyone. We have to change all that for him EJ, from now on, he will know love..from you, from me, from his brother and sister. Nanny is so looking forward to another little one to be in the nursery!" Sami finished, and embraced EJ in a hug so tight, he loosened it by lifting her up, and twirling her about making her explode in laughter.

The buzzer rang, and the doorman announced they had visitors. Within seconds, Sami had okay the access to their private elevator, much to the relief of the doorman who had kept a wary eye on the young child and his attempts to scale the four foot porcelain Yang dynasty replica vase. John had momentarily let go of his hand in order to tie his shoe, and the escape mode had clicked on in Anton's brain cells.

John knocked at the door, EJ opened it and looked down at the young child looking up at him with a pair of solemn corn flower blue eyes. With the tangle of blonde ringlets, and the mischievous pout of a mouth, EJ recognized the child as the image of young Eric as a child, or Jessica. Tears sprang unheeded to his eyes as he looked at the blended images of Samantha, Jessica and Eric. Anton was not one to let an unguarded moment pass, so with all the power within his twenty eight pound body, he let go one of his finest kicks to EJ's shin, then gleefully escaped Johns grip to run away back down the hall!

John took off in quick pursuit, EJ limping along closely behind, then Sami bringing up the rear. Anton turned a corner, and ran smack into Matthew who was on his way to EJ and Samis' suite.

Matt caught him up, and the child began to kick and scream in earnest now, this was not fair! No one was supposed to sneak up from the other way, not how the game was played at all. John took him from Matt, EJ rubbed his shin, and Sami looked on, trying not to laugh at the way a small child had dominated this meeting so effectively!

When the pain subsided a bit, all EJ said was, "You have the potential to be a great soccer player young man.." Then he had stretched his hand out to John, saying"Good to see you again John, and thank you for bringing..uh..what is he called?"as he looked down at the boy. Again, it was so strange to be asking what to call your son.

"Near as we can figure, it sounds like Anton..he speaks Italian, sometimes French, once in a while English, an sometimes not a word..depends on his mood."

EJ bent down to the boy, "come si chiama?" he kept his voice even, and low. The boy looked at him, then at the floor, then up at John who nodded for him to answer.

"Mi chiamo Stefan Antonio!" At last someone would call him by his proper name, and had asked him for it! He let himself be led into the hotel room he had moments ago ran away from.

Samis face went chalk white when she heard him give the name, as she realized that Tony had named him for his father, a name hated by her family, and feared by so many still. EJ did not seem bothered by it, as he began a talk with the child. His amused expression was because he could not believe how expressive and conversant the child was for his age.

"ha figli?' the little guy demanded to know. He was asking if there were children. EJ answered that in America, he had two children. Two children who were waiting to meet him. Pointing to Sami, he wanted to know "Chi?' meaning who was she. EJ explained that she was his wife and the mother of the children in America.

"Aah." Stefan understood. She was to EJ as the Marlena woman was to John. "A bella". He gave her a compliment, even Sami understood that.

"Yes Stephen, she is beautiful". EJ eased into English to see how the boy would react. He gave no indication he had heard or understood. The name did not register, and he was not in the mood to speak the funny language anymore.

"Il fame," he had spotted the tray of fruit and cheeses, and was announcing he was hungry. That was something Sami could relate to, so she took his hand and led him to the tray. He waited politely for her to put a few items on a saucer, and took it from her as he began to nibble away.

Matt took that moment to whisper in EJ's ear, as John and Sami were hovering over the child. At that moment, the boy was calm as a still winter morning, not seeming to be bothered by any of these new surroundings. He was still the child who looked upon any change as the norm for him now, and to him one place was as good as the other. Even though the John man was good, he knew it was not good to depend on anyone too much. They might leave, then what was he to do?

**Chapter IX**

The hospital was quiet this time of evening, it was after the dinner hour, and most visitors had left, or the ones like Carrie who stayed in room with patients had settled down to watch television, or read.

Marlena made her way to the room, bringing Carrie a cup of tea, and like Carrie was dumbstruck at what was being shown on the Zurich news channel. Mythic Broadcasting was carrying film of the arrival of EJ Wells, along with his wife, well know authoress Samantha Brady Wells! The tea slipped from her grip, and splattered over the floor, as she found herself facing a nightmare of her own making.

"Marlena, look, Sami and EJ are here in Zurich..I wonder if Austin knew they were coming?" Carrie was confused, but since her and Austin had not a lot to say to each other, she was guessing the visit had to be related to Mythic in some way.

This would have been the time for Marlena to tell Carrie the truth, but looking at Carrie, and the way she was with her daughter, she could not do it. Was it so wrong to want her to be happy after all she had gone through? Was it wrong to want Katy Marie to live and grow up to be a happy and healthy young woman, not die in childhood? Wouldn't she have done the same for Sami in the same situation?

She knew the answer to that was no. Loving Sami had never been easy for Marlena, it seemed she never could behave in a way that earned her the love she gave so freely to Carrie and Belle. It made Marlena ashamed, but she could not help it. Just as it is not possible to make yourself fall in love with anyone, it was not possible to love someone more than you were capable of. As a psychiatrist Marlena often counseled patients on this very fact, but in her own life she had hidden it, denied, and covered up for it. There had been many times she should have stood by Sami, starting with a pregnancy when she was a teenager. Maybe life would have been better if she had helped out with the baby, helped Sami with staying in school..but Marlena had been embittered by some of Samis actions, holding them against her even now. These were the acts of a child now remembered in the person of the woman Sami had become.

"Marlena, are you ok"Carrie was using a towel to clean up the mess, but she intuitively knew that something was bothering her step mother. "You didn't know Sami was coming either did you..that is so unlike her not to call..I mean she calls you so much, remember how Belle and I used to laugh about it? You would see her caller i.d. and not want to talk to her..Sami always had some problem she wanted you to fix!"Carrie still found it funny, even though she had long since forgiven her sister for the problems she had caused.

"No, no, Carrie, I had no idea she would be here this soon.."Marlena slipped up, and Carrie caught it.

"So she had said she was going to come? That is so sweet of her, she probably wants to see how Katy is doing..you know she offered to give me the head job back at High Style? I had to let her know about Austin, and I am going to need a way to support us when we leave here. Just wish she had let us know, I wonder where she is staying?"

The answer to that came with the call that Marlena took. "Doc, I'm with Sami and EJ, so..uh have you told Carrie why they are here?"

"I was just talking to her about that..where are they staying?" Marlena covered quickly, but John was not taking any prisoners.

"Doc, listen, they are going to be at the hospital in the morning with a full compliment of lawyers, don't you think Carrie should be a little prepared for all of this?"

She took the phone, and left the room so Carrie would not hear any more. "John! You have to stop them! Do something!.she can't do this to Carrie while the baby is still sick!"

John was heartsick. For Doc, for Carrie and for Sami. EJ was sitting across from him, listening to every word, as he had told John it would be best if Marlena told Carrie the truth so that it would all go easier on the child. John shook his head at Sami and EJ, and the two of them reached for the others hand. They dreaded the morning, but it had to be done. John said a quick goodbye to her, then finished his drink.

Anton had been sitting on the floor playing with the toys that Sami had brought out from one of the cases. His little mind listened to all that was said, understanding a bit of the English, but really processing the tension in the room. His eyes warily went from one grown up face to the other, wondering just what they were all up to. Then he saw John stand up. Immediately,he dropped the toys and went to catch hold of his hand. If it was time to go, he wanted to know he was going too.

John picked him up, giving him a hug, which Anton wanted no part of as he wriggled to be set down. Now Anton knew what was really going on! And the protests began in earnest!

"No! No! bruttolo! Bad John! Bad John! " Letting John know he was bad and ugly to leave him.."Mi andiamo..tu!" I go too he screamed, the tears now flowing down his face in streams.

Sami ran to hold him, but he kicked at her, until she had to free him, unable to control his violent squirming. EJ then took him, and held him in a tight hold, not hurting him, but keeping his temper from hurting anyone else or himself. To Anton, this was absolutely the last act of betrayal he was going to stand for. John must take him now!

John did, not, though, and Anton saw him leaving through his tear stained eyes. Sami came to EJ, her eyes also brimming with tears as she saw the pain the child was in. It was pain, tinged with the anger of abandonment, and she knew what he was feeling so acutely. At last, he tired in EJ's arms, finding the effort to fight against the embrace too tiring to fight anymore, and he went limp. Sami took him then, and sat with him in a rocking chair, holding him against the warmth of her chest as he sobbed quietly. Against his will, he found himself listening to the soothing sounds of her shhs..shhs..and the beat of her heart. Finally, he slept..too exhausted to do anything else.

**Chapter X**

Sergeant Carver put his hat down upon his desk, it had been a long thirty hours since his son had gone missing, and he had found his wife hanging dead. It seemed like a bad dream, but when he looked at the picture of Theo on his desk he knew it was a waking nightmare, and he was living it now. Phone calls of sympathy and concern had been coming in all day, he had several messages from Bo and Hope asking him to call, and expressing concern. Of course they would want to know if there was anything they could do, but Abe knew that Bo was quite busy with his small fishing fleet, and did not feel like troubling him. Then he saw the message from Harris.

The whole town knew he was the right hand man of EJ Wells. Exactly what that entailed was a matter of speculation from many quarters. EJ was suspected of many things, as had been Stefano and Tony DiMera in their time, but for the most part, it seemed his enterprises were run in a legitimate way. For the most part. It just seemed that strange things had been going on in Salem for as long as EJ had lived there.

Abe was trying to put together some information himself, and he found himself looking at Theos cell phone bills. For all the time he and Celeste had been together, he had always let her handle the household bills and accounts. Now he saw Theos' bill, and there was a number circled that he did not recognize. It was over three months old, and he saw that Theo had called Seattle. There was only the minimum charge for the call, so it probably was one he had dialed by error, but Abe decided he would check it out anyway. It was only a matter of an hour, and he had the name of the person who had had the number previously, then he found out that the address it was billed to was a houseboat at a Lake Marina near Seattle.

"Hello!, Lakeland Marina" the man answering it sounded about eighty, and in a foul mood, "Make it quick, I got fish to catch!"

Abe introduced himself, then asked about who lived in the houseboat at this particular mooring address.

"Oh..you not kin are ya?" now the man sounded sympathetic.

"Well, now I don't know, first I need to know if the woman was called Alexandra Carver."

"Naw..that warn't what she called herself..Let me see..here she is..Lucie Carter, she was a pretty little thing as I recall..so tragic.. so young..and a nurse too!"

Abe interrupted him, raising his voice as he demanded to know " What do you mean tragic, what in hell happened to her?"

"Her boat blew up..firemen said it was a bad propane tank, and it leaked a bunch of gas..when she go home that night she flicked on a light they figure, and that caused the arc spark..blew up like a Fourth of July display..lucky we didn't lose two or three other of the boats that night!"

"Where is she buried?" Abe had not thought he was capable of crying over Lexie anymore, but he was wrong. This was Theos' mother, and he had loved her to distraction at one time.

Harris was standing there by the time Abe asked that question. Looking down at Abe, all he said was "I think I can help you, and you better let me if you want to see your son alive again".

Allowed out of the closet only long enough to eat, and use the bathroom, Theo was becoming disoriented finally. He tried so hard to listen to see if he could figure out anything about why these people were doing this to him, but the conversations the two men and the woman had only seemed to be related to the latest card game they were playing. He could hear a television playing in the background, and for some reason he was certain he made out the words 'Canadian Broadcasting'. Could he be in Canada?

He was almost certain he was hearing a phone ring, but he had to fight so hard the feeling that he was floating around, in order to center himself and concentrate to listen. Words would sound fuzzy, and run together but he did make out a few sentences.

"We will make EJ..."then the words faded, before he could make out a few more.."suspect council member".: but that was all he could discern.

Theo had been as brave as he could be, but finally a sense of despair overcame him, and he began to sob. He wanted his father, he wanted his Grandmother, and if it were only possible he wanted his Mother. It had been so long since he had spoken to her, and that had only been a quick message of her saying she was alright and she loved him. He had tried text messaging her once, but she had not picked it up, and he knew she worried about his Father finding them. His father never mentioned his mother anymore, and if he tried to bring the subject up, he had been cut off!. Abe Carver wanted no reminders of who his wife had been or the fact that she was his mother.

Hearing the sounds from the closet, the young woman had a bit of pity. This was just a kid after all, so she donned her hood, told the others to cover up, then opened up the closet door.

"I'm gonna let you out for awhile..gotta be boring as hell in there all day. Tell you what, I got a movie, I am gonna put it on the dvd player, you can watch it ok..better than lying down in that closet all night..sound ok? And you are gonna behave for me right?"

Theo nodded, and tried to get a sense of her face. She was pale skinned, he could see, and her hair was a light blonde. Her build was slim, and she was fairly tall, the hands long fingered. The ring on her finger was something he knew, somehow he felt he had seen it before. It was a gold ring, with a black square insignia, but when he looked at it directly he was what it was! A phoenix bird appeared and disappeared within the ring center. Theo knew enough of Salem history to know what it stood for, something his father and Brady members of the police force had fought against for decades.

His mother was a DiMera, and he had often felt a sense of shame about that, but he loved her, and still did. Now, he hoped that fact would help him out in this situation that had him so frightened and confused.

"Here, sit down kid, have some soda." The woman was trying to make her voice kind, as if trying to reassure him. Then the other one spoke.

"Don't be making a pet outa him, Willie, not a good idea!"

"And you don't be saying my name! You stupid piece of rat dung!" She hissed at him, angry that he should make such a dumb mistake.

"He ain't gonna identify nobody, and it ain't your name no how!" the voice that Theo heard had a lower class Southern accent, uneducated, and guttural. He filed that in his memory, he had learned some investigative techniques from listening to Abe and Uncle Bo. His mental dry erase clue board was filling up with many images to be saved and repeated in good time. This little exercise was helping him stay focused and calm.

'Look, she is right, do not say names, do not say nickee names, if you have to refer to us at all, do theese way..I am number one, you will be number two, she is number three..you got that?"

"Yes, I got it three, I am number two!" two repeated , but three collapsed in laughter as she pointed out:

"Like I said, rat dung, number two fits you perfectly!"

Being unable to help himself, Theo smiled at that, as he settled down to watch "Starsky and Hutch".

**Chapter XI**

John found Marlena asleep in the chair next to Carries. He gently shook her awake, and she looked at him with a fear and question in her eyes.

"Yes, Sami and EJ will probably be on their way here shortly. We better prepare Carrie for what is going down". As the words left his mouth, Marlena looked past him to the sight of Cameron walking in with two of the hospital security guards. Carrie then woke up and looked up wondering what was happening. John knew now, there would be no preparation time, and he felt sorrow and pity for Carrie, but he felt anger at Marlena for her part in this. It was hard for him to believe she had acted this way.

Cameron had a file folder in her hands, and a sheet of paper which she handed to Carrie. Not really understanding, Carrie took it from her and looked at it still not comprehending.

"Mrs. Reed, I am sorry to intrude on you this way, but this is a court order to allow a DNA test to be done on your child. There is a possibility of the biological parents having a claim, if parentage is established. You may have adopted the child illegally. Do you understand what I have just said to you?"

Carries confusion was evident on her face, as she looked around for support from Marlena or John. As Austin walked in, she ran to him, hoping he had some way of telling her what was going on as well. Katy Marie was still asleep, and the technician knelt by her bedside, and opened her mouth to swab her cheeks with a q-tip. It was quick and painless, but Katy Marie began wailing in distress, as she felt the tension in the room, and saw her mother crying.

"Daddy!" She smiled when she saw Austin, but he had his eyes closed tightly, not wanting to hear the accusation in Carries voice after she read the paper.

"My God! Austin, you signed for them to have permission to do this? You bastard! How could you have done this without talking to me or telling me what is going on? What does your mother have to do with this? Tell me or I swear to God..!" She was going to attack him, but John caught her up and held her against him. Her struggles ceased as she took hold of herself, there had to be some horrible mistake!

The names on the paper ordering the test had not registered yet with Carrie, then she took the paper again as John gently released her. She read, then re read, as she began to have more clarification in her mind.

"NOOO!! Sami? What is she trying to do to me now? Hasn't she done enough? Why does she want my baby? She is my babyeeeeeeee..."Carrie wailed her anguish, and both Marlena and John came forward to hold and comfort her, but all she wanted was to get to the side of Katy Marie and hold her tight against herself.

Katy Marie was a child who had been through a lot of painful treatments, and had been quite stoic throughout, but the sight of her mommy breaking down was something she was not used to, and she began to cry as she never had before. Her little hands patted the face of her mommy, trying in her own way to comfort her. Her mommy should not be crying like this..so she tried another way to comfort her.

"Daddy..kiss the mommy now!..She has boo-boo!" but Austin could not bear to look at the scene any longer. He ran from the room, tears in his eyes, he was failing as a man, he knew, but he could not do anything else.

EJ did not disturb Sami and Anton when he gave Cameron the instructions on how to proceed. She had lain with him on the bed, all night, and EJ had taken the sofa. The boy was still sleeping, every once in awhile his thumb finding his way to his mouth. EJ had to smile, as it reminded him of Jessica and her bad habit which had driven Nanny to distraction. His phone call with Cameron was carried on his low and calm voice, even though he had a raging undercurrent that had been present ever since he had come upon the email from Lucas.

Until it was established that the girl was his and Samanthas, he did not want any confrontations with Carrie or Austin. As for Marlena, he was still mulling exactly how he wanted her to pay for all of this, or how Samantha would.

A movement caught EJ's eye, and he saw it was Anton who had wriggled out from Samanthas embrace and left the bed. He was fiddling with the catch on his little well worn suitcase that John had left for him. EJ saw he was not able to open the catch, so walked over and bent down to assist him..

"Grazie" was all Anton said, as he opened it up and took out his clothing for the day. EJ was impressed at the independence being shown by his son, and smiled his approval. Then Anton reached under and found the teddy bear he had missed, tucking it under his arm. He looked up at EJ, then to the clothes, signaling the fact he was going to need at least a little help. EJ began the task of undoing the clothes that he had slept in, and helping him get fresh ones on. Anton then opened the part of the case that held his toothbrush and paste, also holding those up for EJ. It was hard for EJ to witness this from his son, as it brought back memories he also had from childhood.

"How many times have you moved around, sprout?" to EJ, the boy seemed too at ease living from a suitcase.

"I am afraid we probably don't want to know, EJ" Samantha had woke up and came in to witness the exchanges between the two. Her hand stole over to the top of Antons' mass of blonde curls, but he moved away. This lady was nice enough, but then so had the Unna been nice.

'Bart-man left me at the Unna, Unna left me with the John-man..Now I am here, where will they leave me?' this was what went on in the mind of the boy. His defenses were being set up, and he was determined to hold onto his own sense of himself. To depend on the grown ups was to set himself up for disappointment.

The days wore on for Lucas, but he knew he would be facing the consequences for his silence when EJ decided it was time. Hana was so guilt ridden for what she had done, but Lucas was not angry with her.

"I should have done what I knew was right Hana..why is it that I cannot stand up to my mother.? She does this to me everytime until I just want to scream at her!"

At this Hana decided it was time Lucas faced one more demon within himself.

"Lucas, you have capacity in you to be such good man! I know you loved your Will son, and the Sami woman, you loved Nabila and the child she die with. But Lucas, you do not love your self inside, that is why you the child still of the Mother Kate. You must go to the place of the hospital and tell all you know too. This for your soul Lucas, for the soul of your Will son too, make him proud with you. Remember how you talk he was never proud of his mother, he did not proud of her you think, do you want to die, knowing not worthy of him be proud of you in your life..know you what I mean?"

He had pretty much followed her attempts at English, and knew what she was trying to get across to him that even though the letter had not been sent because he wanted it sent, he could still do the right thing. His phone was lying on the table, and he picked it up to ask information for the Zurich Airline number. His intentions were to do the right thing, but the time for it had run out.

Lucas saw the Range Rover driving up the compound entrance before the airline had gotten him through the first set of phone tree frustrations. The two men had alighted from it, and walked to his door before he got the chance to even reach the first human voice on the line. They were in his house, and pushing him and Hana into chairs, not roughly, but with no doubt of their intent. EJ had sent them on business, and Lucas was more frightened than he had ever been in his life.

**Chapter XII**

Going for coffee with the likes of Harris McMurty, a known DiMera, and a grandson of Sean Brady was a mixed bag for Abe Carver. On the one hand, he needed to believe that he might, just might be able to help him get his son back, and on the other, he may be sharing a cup of joe with someone who may have information that could be considered guilty knowledge.

Stirring in the cream with the spoon Lisa had finally remembered, Abe stared at Harris and demanded to know, "Why do I need to talk to you to get my son back?"

Smiling at Abes bravado, Harris took a sip of his coffee, and shot back, "I guess maybe you could leave it up to the Salem Police Departments finest, if getting Theo back in the same condition as your wife is a viable option for you."

Abe grew angry at the way he was being played, and hissed across the table at Harris, "You tell me what you know right now, or you will be sorry you ever reared your head in this town!"

"Maybe you should have the decaffeinated next time Abe, and you listen to me.."Harris had the voice of a person dealing with a recalcitrant kindergartner normally, but at this moment he needed Abe to listen, concentrate, and understand who and what they were dealing with.

"EJ is being threatened from underneath, I do not have to explain to you what that means, now do I? You know what happened with Lexie, but you do not know what you think you know..Lexie is of the family lineage, no one is to harm her,..not our enemies, not our friends, and especially not some second rate police department that can't even keep the marker tops on for its dry erase clue boards..are we clear on what I am trying to say to you, Abe, old man?" Harris had taken the upper hand back, but Abe was furious.

"Mother! Why didn't you call me? How did you get here from the airport? Oh please, say it was not in a cab, that is so expensive, I would have picked you up if I had known you were getting in today!" Billie was trying not to seem as annoyed as she was at the unexpected visit from Kate, but it was not easy at all.

Kate brushed by her daughter in the door way, and motioned for the driver to bring in her baggage. Billie lived on the third floor, and the cabbie was exhausted with the three large cases he had lugged up. He stood for that awkward moment waiting for his tip, but Kate seemed intent on ignoring him, until finally Billie had counted the bags, and took two pound coins from her purse to give to him.

Thanking him, Billie had shut the door and turned to give Kate a glare, which demanded that she fill her in on this visit.

"I am at my wits end with my sons, you should see the situation Lucas has put himself in again, and Austin, my God, wait until you hear, you will not believe it!" Kate was settling down, and had opened up her purse to reveal the small flask.

"Have you any coffee on, I really need a pick me up!" Kate flopped back against the settee, and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Sure, and will there be anything else I can get you before I hop on the underground to get to my job in the next half hour?"

"Don't be snide, I will make my own coffee, you go on and get to work, I need some rest anyway, when you get back, we can have a nice dinner and I will try and fill you in!"

Billie left, and Kate watched from the window to see her cross the street to head down the steps to the underground. Then she used her phone.

"Philip Kirakis here" his voice sounded so sure of himself, that Kate had to smile. At least one of her boys was solidly grounded and able to help her out.

"I got the money, thank you Philip, now I am going to need a bit more" Kate was nonchalant, again inspecting her manicure, and deciding it needed a refreshing as soon as possible.

"Mother, what in the hell are you doing with this cash? I just checked your joint accounts with me, and you are on empty again!"

"That is impossible, I have not even wired it to her..."Kate stumbled on the word, and Philip caught on immediately.

"You still involved with Lexie? Is that it? Tell me Mother, this is important for both of us, and if you don't come clean you will never see another dime..this has been the rumor going around within the Council..were you working with her?"

"How..how did you find that out?"stammering, Kate wondered how many others now knew, besides EJ.

"Mother, you better come inside, I am the only hope you now have, you and Lucas!"

"What do you mean..the only hope?"Kate felt her heart hammering.."What about Lucas?"

"I just heard, EJ has fired Austin, and Lucas, Billie and I may be the only ones with a job now, and Billie may be in trouble too..whatever you did Mom, he is showing no mercy at this moment."

"Lucas, I just saw him a couple of days ago in Lliownge, he was fine, when was he fired?" Kate was genuinely sorry for Lucas, he had been happy in his work for EJ.

"I hear EJ made him marry the woman, isn't that nice, Mother, you have a new daughter in law, and he is bringing him home this week. EJ said he will be back by next Monday, and he is dealing with Lucas then. Was Lucas in on this with you Mom?" Philip still was fishing, but he was pretty close to filling in all the details himself. He and his father were not without resources themselves.

**Chapter XIII**

The medications were beginning to wear off, and Carrie was waking up. The screams she had given way to when the child protective agents had come in to remove her from Katy Maries room had threatened to disturb everyone in the ward, so she had been given a shot to calm her down. Her eyes were burning from being closed so long, and the tears that had come like a watershed when she realized her daughter was going to be taken from her by her own sister.

Marlena was sitting next to her bedside, in her own hell. The day had not gone well when EJ and Sami had finally made their appearance. Cameron had preceded them in, and she had already procured the preliminary DNA tests. John had stood alongside Marlena, and had held her hand as Sami and EJ had only looked at her with contempt as they presented a united front with the three other attorneys they had with them.

Carrie was the only one who was still in the dark about everything, to her mind, Sami had filed some sort of ridiculous legal action that had nothing to do with Katy Marie, and was just a way to punish Kate for some imagined crime.

Then the voice of the lawyer had read the order "Mrs. Austin Reed, also known as Carrie Reed, it is the order of the Court System of both the Italian Jurisdiction, the Swiss Jurisdiction, and the American Consulate that you surrender custody of the child known as Katy Marie Reed until such time as the findings of the court determine the biological parentage of said child. Evidence now in our possession would suggest that the adoption of this child was done under illegal means, and also that the child is the biological issue of Edward James Wells, and Samantha Gene Brady Wells, having been taken from them under fraudulent and criminal methods."

Samantha had remained by EJ's side, not looking at Carrie, her eyes on the child lying in the bed, who looked so small and frightened. She had started to walk towards her, drawn by a force she could not describe, but could not hold against. EJ stopped her, and Carrie had moved to put herself in between Katy and her sister. Katy had reached up to her, both arms outstretched to the mother she knew, as her head turned away in fear from the mother she was a stranger to.

"How can you do this to her while she is still recovering?..What kind of monster are you Sami?" Carrie was in a painful rage that Sami understood too well.

"Carrie..please, I don't want to hurt you..just let the court order be served, we can work anything else out later, don't make it any harder on her or yourself". Sami was finding herself having pity for her sister, and concern for how this was taking a toll on the child.

"Sami, EJ, why don't you wait on all of this, what is the harm in giving Carrie some more time" Marlena had found her voice, but Sami was going to shut it for her.

"You are a bitch! This is your fault! Yours and Kates, and Annas..the truth was all it would have taken to stop all of this Mother! I swear, when we are all back in Salem, you are going to face charges with the medical board and we will have no mercy!"

Her face registered the shock of Samis' words, and Marlena was going to appeal for that mercy anyway.

"Please, Sami, I meant you no harm, it just seemed that it was better this way..you have Jessica and Justin..you stopped Austin and Carrie from being married..if you had let them, maybe they would have had time to find a way to have a child on their own.."

"Is that how you rationalized it Mother? This was you way of extracting a cosmic payback for my wrong deeds? I am sorry, it does not work that way..that is what it took me so long to learn Mother, and now you decide to even my scores this way? Those were my children you did a medical procedure on..and if I had known the truth in the first place, Katy would have been treated so much sooner! And what of the other child, Anton? You were planning on bringing him to Salem and letting him grow up under our noses..this is our son, our flesh and blood..we want to raise him..we want to love him, what right did you have to keep this from us? You threw Eric and me aside as children when you came back..do you think we would want a child of ours to ever think we would have done that?

Right now, he is a scared, insecure little guy, he literally screamed for hours when John left him last night! What else has he been through..and if John had not wanted him, would you have just thrown him back into the agencies arms like some used up garbage..he was not a match...so he was not useful to you..like I was not useful to you..that is what it is all about with you..everyone thinks you are the perfect mother, the perfect wife, the perfect doctor, but you are not perfect at all, are you? How can you live with yourself after this?"

John came forward to hold Marlena against the tirade, but she shook free to stand up for herself at last.

"No, Sami, I am not perfect. If you had ever realized that, maybe all our lives could have been a bit different. I have never attained your forgiveness, and I finally just gave up trying. You find me closer to Belle, and you hate that, you find me close to Carrie, and it eats you up inside..when I fell in love with John, you hated me for that too..did it ever occur to you that I could have been hurt too by you?

That damn book you are writing..have you ever considered how I feel about that? Once again, I am going to have to live through something that is the fault of your husbands people.

.It was Stefano who caused all this pain you think I caused! And you turn around and marry someone who lives the life and the plans of that madman..how can you live with yourself for that? Is it the money? Do you like being able to thumb your noses at the people of Salem who suffered under that family? Answer me, damnit...how do you live with yourself?"

They had both drawn blood, and both were crying in the arms of their husbands when it was all done. The only thing that was different was that there was going to be a wall that would never come down, and there was a small child who had turned her face into her pillow to shut the shouting and the crying out, she only wanted it to stop, and for her mother to hold her.

**Chapter XIV**

It was Sami who stopped the shouting by telling Carrie in a soft voice, "Pick her up, Carrie, we have scared her, I am sorry, please, just let her know she is going to be alright now, "tears ran down Samis cheeks, but her protective instinct for the baby was stronger than her need to tear her mother apart. She also had to consider the effect this was possibly having on Anton who was in the outside waiting room with Matthew. She hoped he had heard none of the outbursts.

Carrie had picked up Katy, but the Child Services People did have their duty also. She had been allowed to hold the child for a few more minutes, and then they had insisted she leave, which was when she had completely broken down.

Sami had remained in the room to see if Katy was going to need comforting, but the child had stopped crying, and watched as her mother was taken out. Sami and EJ tried then to approach her, but she had turned her head away. She sensed they were the cause of her mothers distress, and she wanted nothing to do with either of them. It was hard to take, but both of them did understand how hard it was for the child. Then EJ decided to try a different tactic.

"Matthew, bring Anton in, we have someone we should like him to meet" EJ beckoned softly to Anton, and being in a more cooperative frame of mind, Anton walked into the room.

"Anton, please say hi to Kacie, this is your sister...do you know what sister means?" EJ had introduced her in Italian, and to Katy, he said "Kacie, we want you to meet your brother, his name is Ace, can you say hi to him?"

The children stared at each other, and to Sami it was so strange, she remembered this same type look that had passed between Justin and Jessica when they had been smaller. It was as though they had a sense of each other that was an undercurrent of familiarity. Immediately, Katy thought of him as Ace, and he thought of her as Kacie. She smiled slightly at him, and he cocked his head to look at her with a mischevious glint in his eye.

"Where is your hair?" he smiled the question at her. Her hand reached up to touch the little scarf that covered the fuzz that was now coming back in. When she looked sad, he quickly ran to her bedside to climb up beside her, and look closely at the fuzz.

"It is coming back, don't worry none! Do you want to play with some of my toys..why don't you have any toys here?" and he had turned to EJ and demanded that he bring in some of his autos..this time in French, so that Kacie would have toys!

EJ had complied, grinning. It seemed that Ace was going to be the catalyst for them to establish a bond with their daughter, and he and Sami felt their fears dissipating.

Kacie and Ace were not the names Sami had figured on, they were so unusual, but she was going to allow EJ the privilege this time. For Anton, she had to say the name fit, he was definitely a card to draw to! For Kacie, he seemed to be trying to find one that the little girl would find similar to her own.

John had seen what had gone on, and he approved. Now the answer as to why all this had happened seemed clear, karma had once again been proven, for if all of this had not happened as it did, no one would have ever have found out about the link with the child now known as Ace, and his sister Kacie.

Kat had thrown down the phone in disgust after speaking with Philip, immediately trying to call Lucas. When he could not be reached, she called the clinic in the village. What Philip had said was confirmed. Lucas and Hana had been married, and were on their way to Switzerland to visit his brother. Lucas was no longer working there, and they did not have any idea how to reach him. Kate felt fear in her throat, knowing that it was EJ who had him in his control, there would be no safe haven with Philip for Lucas.

It was a private charter jet that Lucas and Hana had found themselves on, and normally it would have been a distinctly luxurious event that would have been thoroughly enjoyed by Lucas, but this was different. He was traveling with a woman who he had been more or less forced to marry. He was being taken to face a man and woman who had been grievously wronged by him and his mother among others, and the ones taking him there would follow orders to kiss them or kill them , it made no difference which order was given. When the lights came on in the cabin to fasten belts and make ready for landing, Lucas felt the sweat pop out on his face, as he also noted neither he nor Hana had been given the dose of medications that meant the difference between life and death on a daily basis for them. He said a silent prayer that EJ and Sami would show mercy.

Lexie had not been using her time unwisely. She had scoped every weak point in the security at this safe house. Once a week a delivery truck came to drop off groceries, dry cleaning, linens..all the items needed to run a rather large household. It would have been the perfect get away plan, except for the security men working for EJ.

The security men kept her away from speaking with the household help, and she was not allowed out at all when the truck came round. She had finally managed to befriend the gardener from all her walks on the grounds. His name was Natal, and his English was as poor as her Spanish, but they found they both had a love for the rose bushes that were lined up in a courtyard. He was working to make sure they stayed alive to bloom during the hard Canadian winter, and she was bored enough that giving him a hand was enough to start a tentative friendship. Lexie soon saw the signs of someone who would accept more than her friendship, and she plotted to see how she could use that at some point.

He usually brought an assistant with him, but on this particular day, he came alone, and Lexie saw her chance to escape.

Natal had smiled as he saw the pretty senora coming down to help him in the garden again. He was hoping this would be they day they could find a chance to be totally alone. Jorge had called in sick, and Natal had eagerly told him it was fine..stay home..be well!

Lexie walked down the hill to the garden where he was working. She looked around to see where the guards were, and since they were used to her going to work among the roses they did not follow to see what was going on. It was too cold today to move. Lexie waved at Natal, and began to move her hips in a seductive sway as she came closer.

**Chapter XV**

Harris hung up from speaking with EJ. This latest development was a crisis that had been unforeseen. Theo was the key to controlling Lexie, and now someone had decided to take the key and use it to unlock a different pandoras box.

Whoever had been the hit squad on Tony in Las Vegas was now making another move in challenge to the authority of EJ Wells and the organization he had in place. It all seemed to be though out to occur while EJ had his main focus on reuniting with the missing children. To Harris this all seemed too evident of some other master plan, this did not just occur by happenstance. EJ agreed with him.

"Harris, first of all, how is the family? Are you all settled in the new house? And Chandler, and Liam, all well I hope?"

"We are all doing great EJ, but this Theo thing is all over the t.v. and newspapers here..Chandler has been letting Chelsea take over most of it, and she is doing a good job, you would be proud of her! "

"Chelsea? Great, always knew that girl had more to her than the Bradys gave her credit for!"

"But EJ, something is going down here that does not fit..Celeste being murdered, Theo gone, these are family members EJ, and when Lexie gets wind of this, she may not be quite so cooperative with her vote next time!"

"Yes, yes, well hopefully by the time we have the children settled back with us in Salem, we will be able to delve deeper and get this mess sorted out! I still have to make sure no one ever tries to tie Samantha to any of this!"

Harris understood all too well. Tony was dead, and if the link was ever made to her, the council might want the penance demanded by the code. Then the only alternative left to EJ would be to eliminate the council. With EJ, Harris, Philip, and Lexie, a strong and invincible voting block, they had only to sway one more vote to win..but the same was true for the other side. Holding Lexie and Philip was paramount.

Theo was a most cooperative hostage thought Willow. That made things so much easier on her. Now if only Jeremy was as good an accomplice! The guy was a pain. Nico at least was business like, but Jeremy was always whining when Theo was playing the video games, because he wanted to play them, he complained when Theo was given the last ice cream sandwich..it was just one thing after another with him. Now she had been cooped up with him for two straight days while Nico went back to Salem for a private meeting with the Boss.

Willow tried to walk by Jeremy to change the video to one more suited for Theo to watch, it was time to let him come out of the closet. Jeremy let her, then managed to entrap her within his legs as he leered at her.

"Come on girl, lets entertain ourselves for a little while with something besides videos or games, I'm bored, how about you?" His hand slid up her leg, but he found his hand impaled upon the sharpness of a fingernail that punctured the webbing between his thumb and forefinger.

"You bitch!" Jeremy was not known for an even temper, and he struck out at her with his fist. Her head moved just in time, but she was now free from his legs and she ran across the room where she picked up one of the knives lying on the kitchen counter. Jeremy laughed then, as his hand went to his jacket and brought out his small caliber pistol.

"I love a fair fight bitch! Come on, come on now, put it down and let's play nice!" He was advancing on her, grinning out from his yellowed teeth. Willow smiled then, and put the knife down, as he did the same with the gun, pocketing it again, but he still kept advancing on her. She gauged the distance perfectly, and kicked up into his groin, grabbing the knife once again! It might have ended there, except he found the gun in his pocket with the one ounce of strength the kick had left him, and he pointed, squeezed off the round. It caught Willow just below her shoulder, but the bullet entered her lung, and she found herself gasping in pain searching for air. Her hand still gripped the knife, and as he came forward again, he felt the sting of the blade entering his body just below his rib.

He knew he was dying in an instant, it seemed he could feel the gushing of the livers arteries flowing into his stomach. His last words before giving in to the void, "nice work bitch!"

Theo had heard the whole exchange from the closet confines, and peering from the opening at the bottom he could see the man, whose name he did not know lying across the entrance to the kitchen. The woman he knew only as Willie from that one errant slip from a few days before was crawling out from the kitchen, trying to get to the closet door. He saw her hand reach up, and he heard the lock unclick, but she did not open it, as she was also now dead. The dead weight of her body was blocking the door, as he began to kick and kick in an effort to get the door open.

Natal, the gardener could not believe this was happening to him, the beautiful woman was kissing him, telling him how attractive he was to her, and how she wanted to run away to Mexico with him! He propped his shovel at the tree at her words, drawing her to him in an embrace that he only wanted to make closer and closer. He did not notice when her hand gripped the shovel, and with a look of regret on her face he was felled with the power of the shovel hitting his neck and head simultaneous motion. He still had the bemused smile of a surprised and happy lover as he slid to the ground. Then Lexie bent to the task of removing his clothing to exchange with her own. His hat, and his shovel, along with his keys and she was heading towards his truck.

**Chapter XVI**

EJ read the DNA reports on both Kacie and Ace with little surprise. Samantha sat next to him as Cameron and the other attorneys explained what it all meant. It had taken very little time to trace all the adoption records and find none were legitimate, and Annas statement as to how Ace came to her custody sealed it all.

"There is no doubt in our mind that the children are the legal issue of you and Mrs. Wells, sir, and we will draw up a petition demanding that both the children be surrendered to you as soon as the court signs off. You will be allowed to keep custody of the child known as Stefano Anton Ace Wells, and the child now known as Katy Marie Reed will be given unto your custody as soon as doctors release her from the hospital." With that, the magistrate pounded his gavel, and dismissed the court.

Carrie slumped into Marlenas arms, but she had been expecting this decision. It did not make her feel any better, but she knew legally this was all the court could do.

Sami looked at her sister in pity and understanding..then walked over to her. Carrie looked at her coldly, but said nothing until Sami was close enough to hear her whisper. "When can I have time to say goodbye to my daughter?"

"Carrie, EJ and I have talked, and I hope you will listen to what I have to say, this is for OUR daughter, for no matter what, you are her mother too. You love her, we love her, so can we work something out that will be best for her?"

"What are you talking about?" She was wary, but curious.

"Ok, we want you to come and live in our house while she makes this transition, we want you to always be a part of her life, this will almost be a shared custody type arrangement Carrie, but Kacie is going to live with our family..she needs to know us, she needs to know her brothers and sisters. If you love her as much as I think you do, you will do this for her and yourself! Look, a child is not a possession, they are not owned by us, they are gifts from God, and can use all the love they can get! Carrie, please..don't fight me on this, do it for her!"

EJ came to stand with Samantha, and he smiled kindly at Carrie. "You have been a wonderful mother to her Carrie...can you keep being that to her? She is going to need you, while she gets to know us as her family too. There is also the matter of her medical bills, Samantha and I will cover all of this..you need to concentrate on helping Sami and I get Kacie well..and you will be working at High Styles offices in Salem..so you need help too Carrie..let us do that for you."

It was a moment before Carrie spoke, she had let loose of Marlenas hand, and let it fall to her side.

"I would do anything for Kay---Kacie, so my answer is yes."

"There is only one more stipulation Carrie, and this has to be agreed to in advance and in writing..understood?" EJ was holding forth a paper.

"Never, ever, ever is Marlena Evans to come in contact with Kacie, or any of our other children, she has proven to be completely untrustworthy, and I do not want any of our children to be around her..that is our condition". EJ was showing no mercy to his mother in law, and expected Carrie to follow his wish to the letter.

"If we find you have violated this instruction, we will have no choice other than to have you removed as well from her life. Doctor Evans is guilty of child endangerment in my solicitors opinion, and we would have no qualms about bringing charges if we find there has been a violations of this order..are we all clear on this?"

Carrie was dumbstruck, Marlena had been her lifeline, but had also done something that even Carrie found to be unethical. Searching her heart, she knew that Marlena should have been honest with all of them, it would have saved so much time that may have helped Kacie, as she now was thinking of her daughter, to become healthy so much sooner, and so much of her pain may have been avoided.

"I will sign it, give me the paper". Carrie took the pen, and quickly put her signature on the line as Marlena began to sob quietly.

Chelsea looked at the caller I.D and was thrilled to see Matts name appear. He had not called her in days, and she was almost to the point of deciding when he did, she would just not answer, but not quite!

"Why haven't you called me? It has been a week and I have so much to tell you! I may know where someone took Theo..can you believe it? I am almost an investigative genius!" She was bubbling over in her excitement.

"Chelsea, what are you talking about?" Matt was instantly worried that she could be in over her head.

"Well you know the crack Salem p.d. and how they screw things up all the time...would you believe they did not even bother to interview either Celestes hairdresser or her manicurist? I mean who does a woman tell everything to you know?"

"Chelsea...tell me what you know, and what are you up to...?" Matts voice was not cajoling, it was firm, and he was demanding she tell him everything.

Thinking to herself, if he finds out, he won't let me do this...as she was looking at her flight tickets into Ontario..the manicurist had said Celeste mentioned a house on Compaqua Road in Ontario that had been deeded to her by Stefano a long time ago, and how she was planning on going up there to sell it soon. Chelseas theory was that Lexie had arranged for Theo to be taken...and in an angry rage had Celeste killed for marrying Abe! Chelsea was going to go up and take a look around! She figured if she was able to help crack this case she was going to be a very famous reporter!

**Chapter XVI**

Kicking with every ounce of strength he had had done no good. It simply did not give him enough room within the closet to get the purchase he needed to kick hard enough to dislodge the weight of the body against the door. It had been twenty four hours or more, and added to his exhaustion, he was hungry, and so thirsty he could barely swallow. It had been almost thirty hours since he had eaten or had any liquid, and he felt weak. Theo tried to remember from his science classes how long a human could live without water. He knew food was something a body could do without for quite awhile, but water was something else!

"Dang it Willow, why couldn't you have fallen the other direction?"Theo was frustrated, and normally would have felt a little compassion for the woman, as she had treated him fairly well, as opposed to the creepy Jeremy. Theo knew that the third man had left for a few days, and he prayed he could find a way to escape before the accented one returned. But for now, he just wanted to rest a bit before he tried again. He lay down on the sleeping bag they had provided for him, and felt his eyes drift shut.

Chelsea had driven up and down the street in Ontario six times trying to find a house that looked empty. The houses were all spread out from each other, and as of yet, none had lights on, so unless a car was parked in front, it was not easy to separate one that might have people living there or not. Then at last, she spotted a house set way back, almost directly in front of a little cottage that obscured it. When she looked closer, she could see that the yard seemed a tad overgrown, the bushes not trimmed neatly like all the others on the street had been.

Parking the rental car behind a tree across from the first cottage, she had ran across the street. No one seemed to be home at the first property, so believing in the adage that it was always easier to ask forgiveness than permission, she headed on back to the second house. Bingo! As she saw the for sale sign that had been taken up and tossed down on the ground out of sight, this was beginning to look promising.

Curtains were drawn on every window, and she was fast running out of daylight. Something did not feel right here, Chelsea did not know what she was feeling, but Chandler had told her she seemed to have a reporters instincts, and she decided to act on it. She picked up the brick laying loose on the flower border, and wrapped her hand in her jacket. The glass from the window flew about, and she shielded her eyes from the flying shards. Slipping the lock on the window, and prying it open, the smell that greeted her almost made her gag, but she climbed in in spite of it.

Theo had been awakened by the sound, and fearing it was the other man returning, he had not made a sound. He peered under the doorsill and tried to still even his breathing when he saw the shadow of the feet pass by his light. Then he heard the sound of the female scream, which is bloodcurdling even when it is just in reaction to a mouse..Chelsea was in full force scream at the horror of discovering two bodies, one of which she recognized!

"Who is there? Help me please..don;t leave me!" Theo was shouting as he realized she was heading for the door as fast as she could.

Chelsea heard the voice, and she knew in an instant who was pleading for her help

"Theo..my God, Theo is that you?"

"Open the door and see for yourself, let me outa here...I'm gonna wet my pants soon!"

Chelsea saw the place the voice came from and then realized she would have to touch the dead body of Willow in order to free him.

"Ohhhhh...yuccccccccccchhhh.."she felt the stiff cold body, and when she tugged on it, the eyes of Willow had met hers in a direct lifeless stare that sent chills down her spine! It took only a second to move her away from the door, but no matter how Chelsea wiped her hands on her clothing, the cold and clammy feel of the body was clinging to her!

Theo then kicked the door free, and rolled out. Chelsea knelt to loosen his bonds, and he asked weakly.."please, some water.."

Chelsea ran to the frig, and found a bottle of water there. Theo chugged it down, before he managed to ask her where everyone else was.

"What do you mean everyone else?"

"I mean like my Dad, like the police..you know..everyone else?"

"Why do we need them?" Chelsea was so proud of her hero act, she had not considered there might still be danger.

"Maybe for that reason" and Theo pointed out the car that was heading up the drive and stopped outside the house.

"Lets go..out the back!" Chelsea helped him up, and they fled towards the window she had climbed in!

The two figures came into the house, as Theo and Chelsea crouched out in the overgrown bushes . Seconds later, they saw them flying out the door with what clearly looked like weapons. It was now fully dark, and for that Chelsea was extremely thankful, as she heard the shout for Theo.

"Don't make us have to hurt choo Theo, just come out..we know you did not do thees thing.."The accented one spoke first..then the second one, and Chelsea was frozen in shock and fear.

"Yes, come on Theo..we want to take you to your mother..she is waiting for you..we know where she is, and we want to reunite you with her.."the voice was velvety smooth, and soothing. Chelsea recognized her Uncle Philip!

**Chapter XVII**

A few days of her mothers company, and Billie was starting to remember the old proverb about guests and fish stinking after three days. Trying to find coffee in the cupboard, Billie realized it was going to be tea this morning. Her back was hurting from sleeping on the couch as Kate had co-opted the bed on the first night. Billie also dreaded seeing her phone bill as Kate was on the phone to Philip daily. Then she saw the cases by the door and broke into a broad grin!

Kate emerged from the bathroom, and Billie gave a silent prayer that there was still enough hot water for her shower as she set the kettle on to boil. Kate looked at the unplugged percolator with a flare of her nostril, "Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you we were out of coffee, I'll just have tea, thanks!" Kate reached to kiss Billies cheek, which Billie made a point of turning from.

"Can I get a lift to the airport from you, these London taxies are so damned expensive! My flight is at three, so you can do it on your lunch hour..that would be the most convenient time for me too!"

London traffic and the airport distance meant she might just as well take the whole day off, and that was what Billie decided on. She wanted to make sure Kate got on that flight!

"Are you going to stay with Philip in Salem?" Billie figured that was the most logical course as Kate and Philip had been talking to each other the past few days.

"No, not now. I am flying into Ontario to meet Philip. We have some business there!"Kate said it in a way that invited no more prying, and Billy obliged.

John brought a coffee in to Marlena. Her depression seemed to deepen and spread as the hours rolled on. She watched the clock as the time she would normally leave for the hospital to be with Kat..Kacie..rolled around, and she knew she was unwelcome. She accepted the coffee, then set it down, where it remained untouched until it went cold.

"Doc..I think with time, they will change their minds..Sami always forgives you, she wants your love and acceptance more than anything, and I do not think there is anything

EJ would not do for her. If she asks him, he will back down from this, I'm sure of it."

"No John, you are wrong. EJ is not what Sami thinks he is, he is Stefano come back to life! You don't understand, Sami is not as important to him as the legacy of Stefano, and if it became part of the plan for Sami to die, EJ would have to follow it..or else he would be out...John, look at it logically..the only reason you are alive is you are not of the DiMera lineage..otherwise Stefano would have killed you before you were allowed to leave the family!" Marlena was desperate to have John know what she knew.

"EJ would never hurt Sami, or allow her to be hurt. He would find a way to save her no matter what Stefanos legacy or whatever it is calls for! Sami is his life, that is the one thing he has shown over and over..so don't worry Marlena..this all will pass, I promise you!".

"John, can we go home today? I want to go home!" and John had assured her they would.

EJ, Sami and Carrie waited in the lobby for the oncologist to call them in for his consultation. Ace was sitting on the floor, his attention squarely on a book that to EJ's amazement, he seemed to be reading. EJ came down next to him, and Ace looked up briefly before saying in Italian that the book was very silly. Then EJ looked at the books title and saw it was a translation of one of the twins favorite books he used to read to them.

"Skippy John Jones" EJ read one line, but the book was written in French. Ace looked up in amusement, then he read the second line.

"Skippy John Jones was a Siamese Kitten!" Ace read it word for word, and stunned EJ.

The child was not yet three, but had speaking abilities of a much older child, in at least three different languages. Now EJ was pointing out different phrases in different orders to see if maybe it was just memorized. Ace picked up on the game, and was delighted that the EJ man was not able to fool him!

EJ took out his Blackberry and made notes on what he was seeing. When they got back to Salem, he was going to have Ace undergo some tests to determine his I.Q. and if it was as high as it seemed to be, he wanted to have his labs research if Samis ordeal had anything to do with it. It appeared that Kacie may have been harmed by it, as the doctors linked the leukemia to an overdose of hormones given to the mother to stimulate egg production.

The oncologist and three members of his staff appeared, and all were smiling broadly. Carrie and Sami clasped hands for the briefiest of moments, as they heard the news!

"She is doing perfectly! You may take her home, or to America. In Salem I have talk to a colleague who will take wonderful care of her..she is lucky little girl..you are lucky family.."the doctor was then overcome by the hand shaking from EJ, and the hugs of joy from first Carrie, then Sami.

Ace looked at it and he began to smile. His sister was going to be well again!

He then picked up the little book and walked over to hold EJ by the hand. "I should like to go see Kacie and read to her from my book, may I please?" This was delivered in English to the astonishment of Sami. Then she bent down to examine the book.

"Skippy John Jones! A wonderful book, and we would love to hear you read it to Kacie...and do you know something else?"

"No.."he waited.

"You have another sister and brother in America you are going to go see very soon..and they love this book too..what do you think about that?'

"I think I shall go to America and read it with them and Kacie will go too..no? Ace was most curious about more brothers and sisters. If they had more children with them, then maybe they would keep him too.

**Chapter XVIII**

Lexie was lucky..she had made it to Natals pickup unseen by the security detail. It was going to be a tough explanation on those three mens part when they had to tell Matthew how she had made her escape. Natals truck was known to the gate guard, so he had just punched the code in and let her drive right on out, not seeming to care that the hat of the gardener was pulled lower down on his face. Matthew had neglected an aspect of the mans training, as anyone who did not look you in the eye when driving out should raise immediate suspicion.

Now she would need to get to some type of internet café and check on her money. Without I.D thing would be a bit problematic, but getting to a computer and accessing her bank accounts were first on the list.

She stopped at a phone booth, and used the phone book to look up internet café locations in Ontario..then she was planning to call and get directions until she remembered!

"Damn, I don't have a red cent to my name!" She began patting the pockets of Natals trousers to check for money, but he did not even have a wallet in the pants.

"The truck, he must have his wallet in the glove box!" Lexie ran to it and began rummaging through it, and she found the wallet under an old oil rag! It was the mother lode! Natal was carrying over two thousand Canadian dollars in cash in his wallet! Plus, he had a drivers license, and his Canadian Work Visa. Lexie knew that both documents were probably false, and that was what intrigued her. She dug through more cards in the wallet until she found the name and number she knew was the one she needed.

"Emilio Documents" sounds perfect, and Lexie called the number to tell Emilio that Natal had sent her...and these were the papers she needed. The fee was steep, but still reasonable, and Lexie was grateful she still spoke a reasonable brand of Spanish! Finally things were going her way!

It was a joke among the immigrants seeking false documents that if you wanted excellent documents, Emilios was the place to go..and if you were not so choosy, Emilios was the place to go..Lexie was well satisfied with her new American Drivers License, and the passport. She had to pay a thousand dollars of Natals money, but she was going to make sure she mailed it back to him when she was able to withdraw her funds.

The internet café was in downtown Kingston, in the Market Square Reclamation Area, and Lexie went in, ordered a café latte, setting to work accessing her bank accounts. Her first one up, and she saw with satisfaction that it had ten thousand available. It took only minutes to give the instructions to wire her five of that, she was not wanting to give authorities any cause to check out her transactions. She would be picking up the funds in twenty four hours, it was just a matter of staying out of site for that short time!

Authorities were not on the look out, but Matthew was automatically sent an email if any large amounts were to be transferred from any of the accounts EJ was having him keep watch on. There had been no transfers from Kate, but seeing this from Lexie meant big trouble..he called EJ to report in.

"Matthew! What kind of idiots did we leave in charge of her? And now she has almost got her hands on that amount of money?" EJ found it comic to a degree..but he had to give the lady credit. She was so DiMera!

"Ok get to Harris, have him retrieve her..she cannot get too far, beat the wire to the destination is all he has to do..and I think it would do good for Abe to be there with him when she goes to get it. Let him think he has captured her. I have decided she is worthy of mercy one more time!" EJ was in a wonderful mood, his family was going to be complete, and they were on their way home! Everything else was just little petty annoyances.

Harris had taken the message from EJ, and he was dreading having to tell Chandler he was going out of town. EJ had promised him this time to be with the baby and his wife, but things just kept popping up. Celeste's murder..Theos kidnapping..Lexie escaping..the list just getting longer and Harris was feeling the pressure.

"What the hell else can possibly go wrong?" Harris ticked off the list to Chandler, then he was given another line item!

"Harris, I think Chelsea may be in Canada looking for Theo..I just got this strange voice mail, but it was cut off in the middle..like her phone went dead or something."

Grimacing, Harris did not want to know, but he knew he had to ask.."What did she say..and when was this?"

"Well she was crying, saying there were dead people..Theo was okay, she wanted Abe to know he was ok..then the line went dead, but I had the phone company trace where the call was coming from, and it was near Kingston in Ontario. I was napping, the baby finally went down, and I was so tired..but the call was about two hours ago..so that would make it about eight thirty in Ontario..Harris, I hope she is ok..she sounded scared out of her wits!"

"She damn well should be..why did she go poking her nose into this..I don't even know who is behind this..it is not EJ this time!" Harris knew EJ thought his plans out well in advance, but what was happening now seemed so chaotic...this was not how things should be..and not knowing who or why Celeste had been killed and Theo taken was not a chess game that had strategic thinking going on from EJ's end. Tony was dead..who had the power and knowledge to screw things up so wretchedly?

Victor Kirakis was settling down for his nightly ritual of a glass of sherry. In his hands he had a copy of the book he had hated for years, "The Greek" by Samantha Brady Wells. It was now in its fifth printing, and he still awaited his chance for revenge and redemption before he died. He was so close to his goal, and now he was seeing it slip away as he listened to his son whine that Theo had made a get away, and apparently had help.

"It looks like whoever it was killed Willow and Jeremy both, do you think EJ found us out?" Philip was trying not to sound scared, but telling his father that things were this messed up was not something he had looked forward to.

"Philip..this was such a simple task..eliminate DiMeras..this was not even a grown up DiMera, Theo is barely an adolescent..and you let him escape? I need him dead since we can't get to Lexie now..he was the next best thing..we just needed to convince the Council that EJ has gone nuts! Find him, eliminate him! If you check better I think you will find that you left that girlfriend of yours alone with the wrong man..Jeremy is not what I considered well suited to a task like this..but I listened to you again." Victors voice had a tiredly patient tone. Teaching your son required time, and it was an investment one had to make to ensure that the line carried on.

"Dad, he is just a kid, I mean kill him? Isn't that a little harsh?" Philip was trying to get out of this task, he did not know if he could do that without someone else pulling the trigger.

"Philip..it is imperative that we get the Council on our side..and we have to force EJ into doing what the Council is soon going to demand..he is going to be the one who kills his own wife..and I will finally be revenged on that little bitch!"Victor was sure that EJ would never refuse the order of the Council when it came. He was going to supply the proof that Samantha Brady Wells had planned and carried out the murder of Tony DiMera! The code would demand revenge..then add to it the implication that EJ might have helped Lexie kill her own mother..it just got better and better. If Theos death was found to be a result of a tragic accident driven by Lexies thirst for revenge, then EJ would shoulder even more of the blame.

It had been years in the planning, but revenge as they say, is a dish best served cold.

**Chapter XIX**

Carrie was duly impressed with the private jets accommodations. The life her sister now led seemed so over the top as she remembered Sami living in the modest apartment back in Salem. Now she was a celebrated authoress, married to one of the most powerful and wealthy men in the world who obviously adored her. With a sigh, Carrie tried to put down the feeling of injustice that she still harbored towards Sami, for she knew eventually Sami would even be taking the one thing that Carrie had left, Kacie-Carrie hated the fact of the name change, but for her daughters sake she was learning to accept it.

Kacie was still placed in a guerney on the plane, and little Ace insisted on his place being right next to her. Sami and EJ had wisely kept themselves at a distance, letting Ace and Carrie keep Kacie occupied during the flight. EJ was somewhat preoccupied anyway, and Sami took the opportunity to place some calls to Mildred about her upcoming book tour. It pleased her to see that Carrie seemed to be relaxing, and that Ace and Kacie were getting along so well. Justin and Jessica were both looking forward with great excitement to meeting their new brother and sister.

Nanny had done a good job preparing them for the arrival of the new family additions, giving them the simplest explanations she could think of.

"You are so lucky, your Mum and Dad have found a brother and sister of yours that they did not know where they live so .they have gone to bring them home for us to take care of." Any other questions Nanny had said that they must wait for Mum and Dad to come home and explain.

It was a few hours into the flight when Sami felt EJ looking at her. Looking up, she saw he needed to be in her arms, and she felt the same way.. It was always an unspoken signal between them, and she went to him wordlessly. Matthew saw the look, and tried not to grin as they headed into the rear cabin explaining that they needed a nap. Ace and Kacie were sleeping, and the nurse hired to look after Kacie was also napping next to them. Carrie was dozing as well.

"This all went rather well, don't you think sweetheart?" EJ was holding Samantha against his chest and she leaned into his strength. Inhaling the scent of him she had become so familiar and needful of, she nodded her assent. Just before he took her to the place of ecstasy she followed him into, she had just the briefest sense of foreboding...but then his kisses stilled her fears.

**Chapter XIX**

Chelsea was cursing the brambles that had destroyed her expensive sweater. It was now full of little burrs that were tearing up the knitting when she pulled them out, as well as digging into her skin. Each time she gave out an "ouch" Theo had cringed and begged for her silence.

"Do you have a car? I mean how did you get here" crouching, down an crawling an inch at a time through the brush, as the flashlight roamed over the area, Theo whispered in desperation. He could tell they were not in a city area, so he assumed she had driven.

"Yes, but we would have to cross the road, and they are blocking us..oh damn! " She was checking her pockets and found her keys to the rental car were missing. The memory of laying them down while she was moving Willows body came back, and she visualized them laying on the small desk beside the closet. If they found them, it would only take a minute to call the agency and find out who had rented the car!

There was just enough light from the flashlights to show that the two men had decided to separate, then both flashlights had extinguished when a light went on in the front house and a man stepped out to check on the strange lights flickering in the back portion of the lot.

"Theo..how fast can you run?" Chelsea knew they had to have the keys back, and it was going to mean distracting the two men. She knew that her Uncle Philip had only one leg, so he would be the one to make chase them..but somehow they had to take the other guy down!

"Well, I can run the hundred in about eleven flat..but Chelsea..bullets are a bit faster"

"I don't think they want to shoot...there are houses around here..and see, they turned out the flashlight when the house over there turned its lights on.."Chelsea was beginning to use some pretty good deductive reasoning skills, and she was onto something about why Philip was even here.

"My Grandma was whining about Philip hooking up with some blonde bimbo last time she called me..I think Willow would fall into that classification. Victor was threatening to sue Mythic and Sami about that book..you know, Theo,,this all fits together somehow, and I am going to figure it out!"

"If you live long enough, you mean". Theo whispered threateningly as he saw the shadow of the huskier man stand directly in front of them in the moonlight. His hand reached out to grasp the chunk of rock that rested painfully under his knee. Time had now run out, as the man turned toward the voice in the bush, and he pulled his gun and began to advance. Saying a silent prayer for the baseball gods to give him strength and accuracy, Theo stood, wound up a moment and let the rock fly.

Thud! The sound was almost sickening as it hit the man between the nose and his eye. He fell to his knees, and by the time he had regained a portion of his senses, Theo had gotten to him, and taken the revolver to give him another blow to a different section of his skull.

"My God, it is that Nico guy..Victors goon! Theo..I want you to run..if Philip comes after you, he will be easy to outrun..just stay out of his sight..hide over by my car..see it down the road there. Make it there..hide..don't let him find you!..I will get the keys and come get you! If I don't come back, stay hidden til morning..then go for help at one of the houses! " It was worked out so simply in Chelseas mind, but Theo was not convinced.

"Nico..answer me damnit!" Philip was trying to find his way in the now absolutely black of the woodsy area in back of the house. Theo and Chelsea were shivering in fear as he came closer to them, but when he stumbled over the unconscious body of Nico and tripped, they both saw their opening, Theo sprinting towards the road, and Chelsea finding her way behind the trees to the door of the house.

Theo was running hard, and he could still feel Philips footsteps behind him.."Dang, he sure can run for a guy with a titanium leg!"

The chase was quiet and desperate for Theo, as he leaped over logs in the pine needle carpeting on the ground. His stride was shorter than Philips though, and soon he was losing ground! Stabbing pains were hitting him in the ribs and chest, while he was trying to keep upright on the slanting areas of the ground, but all it took was one misstep and he had tumbled down the small ravine next to the road, and Philip was upon him!

"Keep your mouth shut kid..I gotta hand it to ya..getting away from two of my people probably took a lot out of you didn't it..or did you do it alone?" Philips voice was low and menacing as he picked Theo up by his neck collar, choking off air and the ability to reply. His stint in Special Forces in the Army had given Philip a polished air of toughness that was intimidating, and Theo was feeling a fear deep in his bones.

Theo was thrown ahead of Philip back into the house, and he stumbled across the floor in a heap. His eyes went directly to the desk by the closet and he saw the keys were gone!

"Kid, please promise me you are not gonna be any more trouble" Philip had brought out the duct tape again, and Theo could not help the tears that sprang to his eyes as once again he was made helpless.

"Relax now, no one is gonna hurt you" Philips lie came smoothly from his lips, soothing and sweet as honey, but Theo was not fooled. He knew who this was, and Philip was the son of Victor Kirakis, known to be a murderer in Salem, just not convicted. Salem had many of that type, and Abe had told Theo all the stories. The only thing that confused Theo was why his Daddy and the rest of the Salem Police Department could never get these bad guys put in jail!

Theo knew in his heart, Philip and that guy Nico were going to hurt him, the only question was how and when. The duct tape was now being spread across his mouth, then his eyes..he felt himself being lifted and carried out the door. He heard the trunk of the car open up, and was fitted down into it, with no care to lessen the cramping he was going to endure. When he heard the lid slam shut all he could think was "Chelsea..where are you..for Gods sake help me!"

**Chapter XX**

Matthew had dozed off, but came awake when heard EJ whisper his name and beckon him up to the galley area.

"We are going to land in Kingston for a short while, I want you to get off and go help Harris get Lexie back. Abe is with him, and that will not make it easy, but Abe will be so puffed up when he thinks he caught another DiMera criminal, the escape should go pretty easily..but we do have another problem you will have to handle."

Matthew felt the adrenaline rush that came with new assignments. EJ handed him the printout of the email and Matthew for the first time since working with the organization felt the pressure of the job. This was now a personal thing for him, and EJ wondered if he would be able to keep his professional distance, but he was the only one available for this job.

"What in hell was Chelsea thinking?" Matthew was reading a report from the rental agencies Global Positioning Satellite system, and it looked as though she was now parked in the area Harris suspected that Theo was being held in. EJ had already arranged for his car to be at the gate, and he was expected to go find Chelsea, and get her out of this before she ruined everything. People had already been put in place to trip up whoever thought taking Theo was a good idea.

"You have to stop her before she gets herself or Theo hurt..he is a DiMera, and must be protected. When we figure out who has done all this, we will turn them over to the Council for their justice..it is not for us to administer it..are you clear on that Matthew?"

The low whispering had disturbed Carrie, and she found herself straining to hear more of the conversation going on in the center galley. It was plain now that EJ was the head of the DiMera organization, not just a businessman as he was trying to convince the world. Her eyes landed on the innocently sleeping Kacie, and Ace. Fear for what they would go through as they faced the reality of who and what their father was made her think regretfully about what she had agreed to with Kacie.

Hearing her movement, EJ came back and saw she was awake. He hoped she had not heard too much, as he gently told her, "Carrie, my dear, we will be making a quick landing in Ontario..you might want to go back and wake up Samantha and have her help you and Nurse Lee get the children ready for it".

Abe and Harris waited in the car as Lexie had disappeared into the department store. It was almost an hour before she emerged dressed quite fashionably again. "She still looks good, right Abe?" Harris whistled in appreciation at her slim figure in the well tailored pant suit, and the heeled boots.

"She is evil personified..a DiMera bitch who probably had her own mother killed..she should die!"Abe spat the words out, but Harris recognized the words coming from a man who probably still loved a woman he thought he shouldn't. It seemed marrying Celeste was a deed born of loneliness and a sense of desperation.

"Well, there she goes, and looks like she is heading for the house Celeste owned. Abe, I gotta ask it, why didn't the Salem p.d. talk to her hairdresser or manicurist for information..first place we went you know?" Harris was again dumbfounded at the cluelessness of the entire Salem p.d. He then pulled out skillfully, to follow Lexie.

Philip looked out the window, he was waiting for another arrival, and at the same time was trying to tend to the wounds on Nicos forehead.

Chelsea was hiding in the same closet Theo had been held in, and she was as scared as she had ever been in her life. In the corner of the same closet, the two dead bodies were heaped on top of one another and when she had fled into the closet, her muffled scream was the one sound that Philip did not seem to notice as he hauled Theo outside. The door of the closet was slightly ajar, and Chelsea plastered herself up against the wall on the left of the door. She could see through the crack of the jam, and was doing her best to breathe slowly and evenly, not allowing herself even a sigh. The knock at the door made her take a sharp breath, and when she caught the whiff of the familiar perfume she made a face of disbelieving grimness! Grandma Kate! How much worse could this all get?

"Philip..what in the hell is going on? Why did you want me to come here? And where is my money? I just checked the bank at the airport and you have not made that transfer yet! I am going to need every cent, I am flat broke!" In less than two seconds Kate had entered with her tirade, without even a word of concern about the bloodied head of Nico, that Philip was actually stitching up himself.

"God, what is this place..I mean it smells like someone died in here..what is all the blood on the floor...Philip, answer me damnit! I want to know what you are up to?"

Cutting the thread off, and pouring some alcohol on the wound which woke Nico up yelping in pain, Philip finally had enough of her and said in a tone that even his own mother found to be frightening, "Shut your mouth, and you may learn a few things Mother!"

"Philip, do not speak to me that way, I forbid it!" Kate tried to regain an upperhand that she felt had slipped away in the past year. This was not her sweet boy, this was a man with an undercurrent of pure malice. This was Victor at his best! Kate smiled, as she recognized that maybe one of her sons would turn out to be a man after all!

Smiling, Philip saw the look in her eyes, "Mother, it is going to be nice working with you again, but now, we have an important task to fufill".

Nico was still moaning, and Philip saw he would be of no use to drive, so tossing the keys to his mother, he told her to use them, and to follow him, he would drive her rental. Her confusion as to why the car switch was answered quickly, "Mother, there is a body in the trunk of mine, and not in yours...if we are stopped, I would rather you have to explain that than me." The idea of sacrificing his mother did not bother Philip, and he knew she would expect no less of him. It was the way things were.

"What are we going to do with it?" Kate was not curious as to who it was, just how best to get rid of it.

"There is a lake about miles down the road, that should do the trick. We roll it in, then report the car stolen..then back to Salem..mission accomplished."

"Son, why are you doing something like this..for Gods sake, doesn't Victor have people for these kind of things.."Kate moved to tie Philips scarf tighter around his throat. "I hate to think of you getting sick out there in the cold".

**Chapter XX1**

Matthew kept his eye on the positioning tracker, as he kept the car moving at the fastest speed he felt capable of getting away with. He saw the sign saying 32 KM to Luwellen Lake, and from the tracking device, it seemed that Chelseas car was heading that direction. It took him only fifteen minutes to cover the distance, and he turned off his lights before heading down the dirt road that led to the boat ramp area. He pulled the black sedan back into the woods aways, then set out on foot to follow the car noises he had heard.

He could see the car by the moonlight backing itself down the launch. Then he saw a smaller figure emerge, and another taller figure come out of the shadows to push the car the rest of the way down the slanted concrete. The car hit with a splash, then floated quietly out a ways before it began to sink head in first. The two figures then disappeared back into the shadows, and a car engine started up.

Matthew had almost reached his car to follow them, when he saw the figure of a small woman running into the water after the car. She was diving down, and there was something so desperate in how she moved, he ran back down to the lake.

"Damn, that water looks cold!" but he was removing his shirt, shoes and pants as he ran in to where he had seen her last.

Chelsea had caught up to the car before it sank more than ten feet, where it had semi righted itself and was descending more slowly. She had found the driver side window was still open from where Philip had pushed it into the water. Fumbling around in the darkened waters, she felt the ignition switch, and the one miracle she had hoped for came true! Kate did leave the keys in it! She took them, and swam her way back to the back of the car, trying to find the correct key..it wasn't working..she was running out of breath, and the car kept sinking! It was no use, and she had to go up for air. Below her, the car kept sinking into the blackness, and she knew she would never find it again! Then, a pair of hands reached out for her, taking the keys away! Matthew! He pushed her upwards toward the surface, and he disappeared into the ink of the water down to the car.

Matthew had the keys, as he swam down to the cars trunk, he could feel the vibrations of someone kicking from inside. His fingers felt the keys, and first try, he had the trunk open to find the boy inside, his eyes wide with fright. Taking him in a lifesavers hold, he began the climb back to the surface.

Theo coughed, sputtered, and threw up a quantity of water when Chelsea began giving him artificial respiration. When he breath started coming evenly he smiled up at her in a worshipful way.

"Chelsea, you saved my life.."and Theo knew the pangs of being in love with someone for the first time in his eleven years.

Chelsea, however had her eyes on Matthew as he had stripped his wet underwear behind the tree, while putting his clothes back on and immediately dialing his cell phone.

"Carrie, look, I am going to put Ace and Kacie in the twins old nursery, Nanny sleeps in the adjoining room..Justin and Jessica sleep in their rooms just across the hall. This is where EJ and I take refuge..so I thought I would give you the room that is downstairs, it also has a small study that I use as an office, but I can move into the library now. You will have plenty of room, and an area to use for your own as a sitting room or whatever you like!"

"Well, that is kind Sami, but I would really like to be with Katy-Kacie, I mean. She wakes up sometimes and gets frightened, especially with a new house and all these strange people and kids..I just don't want her to feel alone!"

EJ had peered at Carrie when she made that remark, but decided he would let Samantha handle it. He knew she would figure it out. Carrie was not going to dictate terms in her sisters house.

"Carrie..let Nanny work with you on that. She is a qualified nurse, and there is nothing in the world that she does not know about how to make a child feel secure! Just wait, you will see..and when the child is secure in her own world, with her own things, she is not going to be frightened, she is going to be happy. That is what we all want for Kacie, her happiness! Now look how well she is doing getting used to Ace! They are just the same as Justin and Jessica are..they really have each others backs! " and Sami had taken control from Carrie without missing a beat.

Grinning, EJ had ducked down to his war room to take the call that was coming in.

"Wells here..what have you to report Matt?"

"I am happy to report that Theo is back under DiMera control, sir, I have him in what you might call custody.."the trailing of his voice let EJ know all was not well.

"Yes, and what else?" EJ hated having to drag it out of Matt, and wanted his impatience noted.

"Chelsea is what else...seems like she started doing some investigating on her own, and that is how she ended up here" Matt was almost stuttering because of his anger, and the cold but EJ had to be kept fully informed.

EJ had to admire her resourcefulness in finding evidence that had been overlooked by the crack Salem P.D. His plan to completely revamp and put in place his own department at the cop shop was still a work in progress. He knew that once it was done, the crime rate was going to take a definite downward spiral.

"What else does she know..who had him? Was it who we suspected?"

"Oh yes, it was Philip, and he had help from another quarter too".

"Let me guess..Kate?"

"Boss, we gotta do something about that woman!"

"Matthew, need I remind you that she is Chelseas grandmother..but I see your point!"

Theo, by this time was talking on the phone to his father. Abes face was lit up with joy as he turned to give Harris the good news.

"We found my boy!" as the words came out, Abe suddenly clutched at his chest in pain. Harris looked at him with sadness, as he had come to like the guy during their travels. Abe slumped forward onto the dash, and Harris punched the numbers into his cell phone. Thirty seconds later, the ambulance pulled up behind them, and Abe was loaded onto it. The technician deftly began hooking up the machine with the Phoenix symbol emblazoned on the side, and Abe was taken away to the facility in Ontario where he would be spending the next few years of his life. Harris had no joy in this assignment, but he knew the importance of DiMera lineage, and the fact that it must be protected.

**Chapter XXII**

Lexie had been able to access all of her accounts, and knew now the complete details of Kates double cross. The money had been deposited at one point, then drained out over a period of weeks. Lexie had about four thousand left, not enough to get Theo and establish her new life elsewhere, while the accounts that should have held hundreds of thousands were empty. It was obvious that Kate had wired the money, then arranged for someone else to pull it out. Lexie cursed EJ for keeping her locked up and unable to keep an eye on things. Both Kate and EJ were owed a payback!

He could read her body language even from his vantage point parked a block away as Lexie stomped out of the bank. Smiling with satisfaction, Harris called EJ.

"Looks like she got it figured out, now what?"this part of the game Harris was enjoying. Lexies betrayal of DiMera family values was something he had never liked about her. The woman was always trying to switch sides, now it was time for her to be brought to account for that tendency.

"Excellent..now we just make sure she has her opportunity for sweet revenge...on Kate!"EJ hung up the phone, then went upstairs for breakfast with his now extended family.

Justin and Jessica were both fussing over the newcomers! The first meeting of the four kids had come when they had gotten out of school the day before. Running into the house, they had both hugged and kissed EJ and Sami, saying how much they missed them, before the usual question of "did you bring us anything?"

"We sure did, and this is the most wonderful gift all of us have even seen...!" EJ was saying as he twirled Jessica in the air, then grabbed onto Justin to give him the same ride.

Carrie carried Kacie out to the living room, almost hesitant, since she was still so used to her being isolated from any infection possibilities. Ace walked out, a curious look in his eyes as he gave the bigger kids a once over.

EJ took Aces hand, and brought him over to his big brother. "Justin, this is Ace, he is your brother, and Jessica, look here..this is Kacie, now you have a little sister! Ace speaks mostly Italian, but he does surprise us once in awhile with English, right Ace"?

'allo.." Ace for the first time was acting like a shy, confused child. This was a lot to process, the plane ride, this huge house with enough toys to tempt anyone, a sister with fuzzy hair, and now two more children who were looking at him with disbelief in their eyes.

"Mom, Daddy, where did you find them? And why doesn't Kacie have hair, why doesn't Ace speak English..where are they gonna sleep? Do they have toys? Can I take them for show and tell tomorrow? No one else can bring a new brother and sister..I will be famous!" Jessica was planning ahead already!

"You can't take real people to school..and Ace can sleep in my room..you wanna sleep in my room Ace? I will let you play with some of my action figures, not my Power Rangers, but the other ones are ok..just not the Power Rangers ok.."

"Mom..if Ace gets to sleep in Justins room, can Kacie sleep in my room with me? She can sleep in the trundle bed next to me..wouldja like that Kacie? Huh?"

"Oh, kids, for now, we need Kacie to sleep in the nursery by Nanny ok..you see, she has been very sick, and that is why her hair is growing back..the medicine she had to take to get better made her hair fall out. And Ace needs to stay with her too so she does not get lonely..tell you what though, on Friday nights you guys can put sleeping bags in the nursery and sleep there! Fun stuff huh!?' Sami had run interference, and Carrie look relieved now.

From Carries arms, Kacie was squirming to get down. She was hearing all of this, but not quite understanding. Her awareness of the change in her life was also confusing her, but she was attracted to the other children. It was in her nature to be curious and want to explore things, but like Justin, she was quieter, and took things slower than Ace. Sami and EJ sensed this at once about her, so had not been overly insistent that she come to them. EJ smiled as he saw her insistence now, she wanted down from Carries arms to investigate the new surroundings. Carrie was not liking it, but she gave in to the signals from Kacie.

Inky came running in from outside, and halted in his tracks as he took in the newcomers! This was delightful to him, as he loved all children, and now there were two more that were closer to his size. Tail wagging, and pink tongue lolling out, he ran up to Kacie. He had been taught his doggie manners and knew he was not to jump up on her, but he sat and begged with his eyes for attention.

"Doggie!"Katie was entranced, and bent to pat him. Inky was in heaven, and also was anticipating the treats he knew would befall him when the newcomers began to eat! Jessica and Justin did not drop from their plates anymore, but they had done lots of it when they were this size! Plus Inky sensed these were not mere visitors, these were for keeps!

The little black cocker spaniel was now in a spasm of joy..running back from all the kids, and finally walking up to Ace who was looking at him warily. EJ looked with concern as he saw that Ace seemed to be moving his leg backward to deliver one of his surprise kicks and moved to intercede.

Instead of a kick, though, Ace simply was dropping to his knees to be on an eye to eye level with Inky.

"You be my doggie ok?" Ace saw in the animal a kindred spirit that he sensed would stay with him always. That night, Inky had left his usual bedplace and wandered up to sleep in the bed with the little boy. Ace had lifted his covers and the two had snuggled up for the whole night.

Breakfast at the Wells household was always a lesson in carefully controlled bedlam. Carrie was uncomfortable the whole morning as Tippin and Lorene brought in the juice and coffee..then set out cereals, scrambled eggs, and toast. She took only a piece of toast and a cup of black coffee before settling down next to Kacies high chair. Ace wanted to sit next to Justin, which upset Jessica who wanted to sit next to Kacie, but could not because Aunt Carrie would not move.

Her face registered her anger, so EJ had called her over to sit next to him. It was unlike Jessica to be pouty most days, but finally she had to ask the question that remained unspoken. "Why does Aunt Carrie act like she is Kacies mommy?"

**Chapter XXIII**

"Doctor Evans is with a patient, may I take a message?" efficiently, Marlenas' secretary fended off calls per her boss'es instructions of the morning.

"Could you please tell her I called, this is Carrie, and have her call me back as soon as possible at this number." Carrie gave her cell number and shut the phone case to wait it out. It had been a week now in her sisters house, and the tensions had started to surface. Sami was obviously not serious about her being involved in Kacie-Katy Maries life at all. Carrie had made up her mind the name issue was going to be the first sticking point, it was not fair to make Katy Marie learn a new name. Kate being all she knew as a grandmother was not her fault.

There was also the matter of Justin and Jessica, as well as Ace. They were too rowdy and there had been times when Katy had been knocked down by the others as they played in the house with no concern for the fact that this was still a sick little girl! When Katy had began to cry, Carrie had run to comfort her, but Nanny had gotten there first, and to Carries horror, Katy had turned to Nanny and put her arms about her neck, burrowing her head into the shoulder of the woman, instead of reaching out for Carrie.

After she was quieted a bit, Nanny had brought her to Carrie, "She is ok..this is going to happen a lot with this lively brood! It is so wonderful to have a houseful of children, and this is a beauty of a child!"

Kacie had quickly forgotten the incidents, and wanted back down to run and join the other three children again. Carrie had tried to hold her back.

"Let her go, dearie..the play is what will make her strong and healthy again..it is what a child's soul needs..play is the work a child must do to grow up!" Nanny was shrewd enough to sense Carries unease, but now silly enough to allow it to override what she knew was best for the child.

Sami had come up to see how the kids were doing that afternoon, and saw Carrie had remained up there the whole day. It was a busy time for Sami, as she was trying to get everything set up for her upcoming tour. Managing these dates for the bookstore appearances was always difficult, she had to coordinate with the kids schedules, EJ's schedules, and now there were two more children to be considered. Her appointment calendar had kept her busy for several hours, and she noticed that Carrie seemed to be a little petulant.

"Sami, can we have a word?" that was how Carrie put it, but the word had turned into a testy little exchange.

"Carrie, of course, but can I go in and say hi to the kids first, then we need to check in with Tippin about dinner..I thought you could go down with me for that so we can make sure that any dietary requirements for Kacie are met..ok?" Sami was looking towards the door, anxious to go in to the children.

"Well, Sami, I mean you haven't seen them since breakfast anyway, a few minutes more won't bother you, I'm sure" Carrie was now getting upset and Sami stopped in her tracks.

"Carrie..I drove Justin and Jess to school this morning with EJ, Ace came with us..Kacie was with you, so it is only her I have not seen today. And I am about to remedy that! Ok, now lets go in so I can see how everyone is!"

Carrie trailed behind and looked disapprovingly as Sami knelt down to where Kacie was building a tower with some blocks. Kacie still held back a bit from Sami, but Carrie saw with dismay that each day, Sami knocked a chink out of the wall, and Kacie was growing to trust her.

"My, this is so tall Kacie-you did this without any help?" Sami was letting her know that she was so capable of doing things for herself which Nanny had stressed as being important for a child that had been ill.

"Yeth, I dit it mythelf!" Kacie lisped in pride, basking in the glow of her accomplishment. Sami had reached to hug her, and was happy to see that Kacie had relaxed into the hug, accepting and enjoying it. Carrie was not so pleased.

Jessica and Justin were turning somersaults with Ace in a long trail across the floor, then deciding that was enough came over to their mother also. Ace held back, but Sami had beckoned Inky over, and that was enough to draw Ace out. Soon he was setting on her lap, Inky at his feet, Justin holding Kacie on his lap, and Jessica leaning against her mother as she read to them from a Beatrix Potter book. Kacie loved animal pictures, a fact that Sami had quickly noticed, and had made sure plenty of animal books were laying about the nursery.

Carrie needed to talk to someone about these resentments that were surfacing on her part, and she wanted Marlena to be that person.

Chelsea was still in bed with the flu. Theo had been busily bringing her chicken soup and aspirins hourly, but Matthew had stayed away. This fact was seriously infuriating Chelsea. She did not know why they just did not go back to Salem, the whole house was creeping her out, the men coming and going at all hours, and she could have sworn she heard Harris's voice that morning. Three days, and the only people she had seen had been Theo, and the servant who brought the meals she was too darn sick to touch.

Theo, however was loyal to a fault. After he started feeling better from his own flu bout, he had stayed by her side, watching television, and playing the Play Station, or reading. He was there, but Matthew was totally ignoring her.

Finally she could take it no more. "Theo, get that robe and give it to me..I have to get out of this room!" She covered up in the flannel robe, since she had been wearing only a mans t-shirt. Looking at it, she wondered if Matthew was the one who had gotten her out of the wet clothes that night. Even her underclothes were gone..she smiled evilly at that thought, and hoped if it was Matthew, he appreciated fine lingerie!

As she got to the stairs, she could hear a television, and what sounded like a hockey game going on. A few whoops and hollers from the men in the room as something must have happened covered the sound of her steps on the landing. What she had not counted on, was the weakness from the illness she was barely recovered from, and the fact that rising up and walking would leave her so lightheaded. The whirling light about her head made her clutch at the banister, but it was too late, as her knees crumpled and she tumbled down the stairs.

'Chelsea! My God, what are you doing out of bed?", Matthew was lifting her up into his arms, and her eyes opened for just a second as she smiled, then reached out to gently touch his face before she fainted.

When she woke up, Chelsea felt the warmth of a body next to her, and she knew instinctively it was Matthew. Her arm crossed over to rest on his chest, and he woke enough to pull her against him, sharing his and seeking her warmth. Tomorrow would be soon enough to try and explain to her, for tonight he only sought to give her protection and warmth.

**Chapter XXIV**

"Why EJ took this out on you is beyond me, you were doing such a good job for him! Who is he going to get to replace you?" Kate was talking on the phone as she drove Philip and herself to the airport, weaving the car carelessly, making both Philip and Nico apprehensive.

"Mom, don't make a big deal out of it. Actually, I was starting to miss Salem, and since Hana and I are married, I need to think about finding a job with more of a future. Maybe Victor can find me something." Lucas and Hana were sitting in the Pub, and Caroline was making a fuss over the two of them. Lucas had missed Salem more than he had realized.

"Lucas, do you mean to tell me you are already back in Salem? Where are you and that woman going to live? I hope you do not expect me to intercede and let Victor allow you to stay at his home..I am not going to do that Lucas..don't even ask me!"

"Mom, don't worry, I have an apartment lined up already..man, haven't you heard about the internet and things like CraigsList or Ebay..I have a furnished studio already, and as soon as we have a bit of money put by, we will find something better!"

"And just what do you expect a woman who is from a backward culture to do here? I suppose she could find domestic work..humph..You work and scrimp and try to give your kids a better life and what happens..they go backwards on you! Lucas..you cannot possibly understand how disappointed I am!"

"Oh, believe me Mother, I can understand!" Lucas tapped the phone shut, as he was tired of talking to her, and wanted instead to focus on Hana.

He reached across the table to take her hand in a gesture of reassurance. Everything about America was so different and scary to her. The women dressed so immodestly, and now Lucas had even shaved the beard he had worn since she had known him. Her robe and hajib seemed so out of place, but it was the only type of clothing she had ever worn or had ever owned. Lucas looked at her with understanding, he should have thought of that, and made sure she had some Western clothing to wear.

Caroline was her usual smiling and charming self as she brought hot tea for Hana and coffee for Lucas. Then she sat with them, asking questions about his work in Africa, and how he and Hana had met. Only when the door had opened, and the bell sounded did her attention waver, and only because she was seeing Carrie walk in the door for the first time in seven years!

Her eyes widened a little with the awkwardness of the situation when Carrie walked up to Caroline, not realizing who was seated there.

"Carrie, Carrie! Sami told me you would be in this week, and I was going to drive out to see you after you got settled! Kayla will be so glad to hear you are back..we have all missed you ..no visits in all these years! Not even when you were back in L.A...Carrie, that is just so wrong! We are your family..you can count on us always..and that darling baby..isn't it a miracle about finding a donor? Who would have thought Marlena could have found someone to help cure her right here in Salem? A miracle is what it was..an absolute miracle!"

Carrie did not disabuse her grandmother of that notion. Samantha had promised nothing would be said against Marlena if she was not allowed near the children. Explanations could be figured out later, right now, Carrie just wanted to talk to her Grandmother, and invite her out to the house to meet Katy..Kacie..It was getting easier to remember the new name, but it still was not anything that made her happy. The sound of Lucas coughing brought Carrie to awareness.

"Lucas..oh..I had no idea you were back in town" Carrie was surprised, and though she knew their history was not the most friendly, she still held out her hand in a polite greeting.

"Austin doesn't talk to you much I guess..but he knew I was on my way back. He may even end up back in Salem..looks like EJ Wells cleaned house of all our family." Lucas was not giving Carrie an easy way out, he still carried the grudge of her betrayal all those years ago. He knew she was not the one to blame for him losing Sami, but he still felt an animosity towards her for not caring enough about him to save him from being made a fool of. If she had made the right choice all those years ago, so many lives, especially his own would have been different.

Philip led the way onto the chartered aircraft. Kate looked approvingly about the cabin as having to fly commercial always made her cringe.

The call to Victor was placed as soon as the plane was in the air. Philip was mightily pleased with himself. He had managed to eliminate another DiMera spawn, and implicate EJ Wells into the crime. This of course was not a law enforcement issue, he knew that EJ would never worry about criminal charges against him, he would wriggle out of anything that simple before the ink on an indictment had dried. EJ was implicated now in both Tony DiMeras apparent death, and Theo Carvers disappearance! This was going to be a matter for the council. All Philip needed now was for Lexie to find her way to a council meeting and demand justice for her son and her Mother!

Philip was carefully setting the trap that would force EJ to abdicate the positon of head of the Organization, or fufill his duty by killing the one person who could be proved guilty of killing a member of the lineage. One Samantha Jean Brady Wells!

The copy of the disc of the hotel hallway showing Sami and Tony entering the hotel room now resided in Philips vault. EJ had trusted Philip enough to allow him to take a seat at the council, and run one of his major business fronts. Victor had laid out a plan that seemed to be running on rails. He poured a drink of straight bourbon, and swallowed it in one gulp, then another. Philip had never felt so powerful! Everything that had been taken from him over the past few years paled in comparison to what he was seeing in the future as his due.

Nico looked in the mirror at the lump that was still on his head, wondering what had happened that night. He remembered the rock felling him, and being briefly tended to in the house before he saw Philip and Kate leave. Then it got fuzzy in his mind again, as he could not bring into focus how the second lump on his head had gotten there. Only Chelsea could have answered that for him, when she had come from the closet and conked him with the bottle of rubbing alcohol before running out to chase down and follow her grandmother and uncle Philip.

"Philip..we are absolutely sure there are no witnesses to any of this?" Kate was sure of her son, but needed more confidence in his abilities..he was just a boy after all!

**Chapter XXV**

Coming into the house still felt strange to Carrie. Tippin and Lorene went out of their way to make her feel at home, but it was still a different sensation than having her own place. Having made the agreement with EJ and Sami, she knew she had to abide by it, or risk losing contact with Kacie, only it was becoming harder as the days wore on. Kacie was now looking towards the door when she knew it was time for Jessica and Justin to come home from school, growing excited as she sensed the time was near. It was even becoming apparent that she was feeding off their anticipation of EJ returning from his office for the evening.

To her credit, Carrie knew that Sami was not pushing anything with Kacie, and was even giving Ace his own space to accept what closeness he wanted, even though the longing in Samis eyes grew stronger each day for her son to want to call her mama..He still called her by the shortened version of Samantha that he heard EJ call her.

"Amantha, where is Inky?" Ace always wanted to keep tabs on the cocker spaniel that he adored and claimed as his own. Unless the dog was with Samantha, Ace was not anxious to engage her. So Sami quickly learned to keep Inky close to her!

His relationship with EJ though had been immediate. EJ was fascinated by the boys intelligence, and Ace gravitated to him, wanting to show him his latest toy or book. It had been EJ who heard Ace read for the first time! The little book was a Thomas the Train book, but to hear a child not quite three sound out the words and point to the pictures correctly had astounded EJ.

Carrie found it rather creepy...she did not really care for Ace. He made her nervous when he was around Kacie, and it was unsettling when he seemed to be able to communicate with Kacie when she could barely understand her!

"Oh, Carrie, it is not anything weird, it is twin talk, and Jessica and Justin both did it as babies until they were more verbal..Ace is just ahead of the game, and little Kacie probably has some catching up to do after her illness..you wait, she will be talking up a storm, and running all over the place very soon..I took her and Ace out for a bit of the air today while missus was working, and they were having the time of their lives!"

Nanny had no idea that she had just made Carrie angry. All she saw was the young mother turn on her heels and head down to where the missus was busy working on her book writing.

"Sami..is there a reason I was not asked if Kacie could be outdoors? She is still on some of the anti rejection protocol, and is not supposed to be exposed to anything that could compromise her immunities!"

Looking up from her work, and pushing her glasses back up her nose, it took Sami a moment to release her mind from the press releases she had been concentrating on.

"Carrie, Nanny thought it would be good for her and Ace to take a few minutes outside, she just let them play out on the side yard, we have a lot of toys, a swingset, and a sand box there..they loved it! It was warm enough, so I did not think it would do any harm!"

"You do need to think Sami, you cannot just let another person make decisions for my child like that! What if she gets sick?" Carrie could not fathom how Sami could be so careless.

"I know your writing is important to you, but Kacie should take precedent!"

"Carrie, I think you may be overreacting here, it was just a few minutes outside, in the warm sunshine, and my writing does not override my taking care of my children..ever! Do not forget, Kacie is my child too..I want what is best for her, and I am sure you do too..so how about this," Sami picked up the phone, and dialed the number for Kacies physician.

"Dr. Lindell please, let him know Mrs. Wells is on the line."Sami was going to let Carrie know that her position in this town was a little different from when Carrie had left with Austin.

"Hi Trenton, Samantha here. Yes, I know, the fundraiser was a wonderful event, I am so happy for how well it went. Do you remember the talk we had about my sisters adopted child, and the illness? Yes, well, we are back, and even though we have an appointment at University Hospital next week, I wanted to know if there is any problem with letting Kacie play outdoors for short periods..oh,,,wonderful..my sister will be so happy to hear that..she can play outside for an hour a day..and it will be good for her to have the sunshine and the natural vitamin D..that is what Nanny said..thank you Trenton..and good to talk to you too!":

Sami turned to Carrie, and Carrie could have sworn she saw the old Sami back,..the smile she gave her was one of triumph and a slight bit of malice.

EJ climbed into bed next to his wife, and pulled her close. He nuzzled her neck, then whispered, "Carrie did not seem very happy tonight, you would not have had anything to do with her mood, would you?"

"EJ, I am really trying. I talked with Grandma today, she said Carrie stopped in at the Pub."

"And" EJ whispered into her ear, as his lips nibbled a lobe lovingly.

"Can you believe, she is not going to tell anyone what is going on here?"

"So, wasn't that the deal we made with her", his lips were seeking hers, wanting a shorter conversation.

"I don't like it EJ, it is up to her to let everyone know why she agreed to this arrangement, if I have to do it, it will be the same old Sami, taking or trying to take from Carrie what belongs to Carrie!"

His fingers stole down to the ribbon which fastened her gown, and he gently slipped the bow down, following his fingers again with his lips. When she finally gasped, he laughed, knowing he had won this little battle. He had been through a trying day, and he was wanting a little relaxation himself before his next confrontation.

**Chapter XXVI**

Harris yawned from both the cold and the boredom. He had ran the heater for as long as he dared, but Lexie was outlasting his fuel supply. She had checked into the small motel outside of Kingston, and he was afraid if he slept himself, she might make a get away that he did not plan for. The plan was to head her in the direction of Salem, and let nature take its course. She had finally given in to temptation, and sent a text message to Theos' phone.

EJ had relayed the contents of it to Harris, and also gave him the date that he wanted Lexie back in town. That was good news to Harris, Chandler wanted him home, and he was missing his family. As he stretched and yawned again, he thought to himself, "Why can't these things be easy? Why can't people just accept their place without trying to kick someone else out of the way..it just makes bodies stack up!" Though he admired his cousins knack for outsmarting his foes, Harris still felt badly about what he had been forced to do to Abe Carver in order for this plan to fall into place. All because some young upstart wanted his seat at the table moved to the front before he had paid his dues.

Lexie looked out the window, and knew now she had been right. She was being followed, and had been for a couple of days. So was it EJ's men or the one who was challenging him? It did not matter, she knew she was smart enough to lose them, after all, she had escaped from EJ's little safe house without a hitch, and that was with armed gurards! One man in a car was no match for her. Folded on her bed was the maids uniform she had filched from the cart, and after flirting a bit with the desk clerk, she had even managed to lift his car keys from his desk without him seeing it.

"Girlfriend, you missed your calling, you would have excelled in this life..guess that means you are all DiMera" Lexie spoke to herself in the mirror as she put her makeup on and hid her hair under a net like the other maids wore. She made her way to the front parking lot, and opened the door to the hapless clerks second hand Toyota Tercel. It was a standard shift, which bothered her a bit, it had been a long time. The seats were also torn and cotton stuffing coming out. It was also the filthiest car interior she had ever seen in her life!

"Kate, when I get ahold of you, you are gonna wish you had never been born, or you will wish you had paid me off when you had the chance!"

As she pulled out, Harris took the newspaper from in front of his face. The other car tailing her nodded to Harris, knowing that she was under the impression that he was the one who she had given the slip. Pulling out into the traffic, Harris looked at the car she was driving and prayed, "Oh dear Lord, let that heap make it back to Salem!".

Victor Kiriakis let the secretary bring coffee to him and Philip before dismissing her, asking her to hold all calls until he indicated.

"How is your mother?" sipping his coffee, Victor wanted to hear if Kate was comfortable at the house, "Is everything up to her standards there, or is she driving Nico insane?"

At that moment, Kate was driving Nico insane, but not in the way Victor imagined. Kate was a woman of powerful desires, and Nico was a handsome man, in a rugged, scarred up way. She had exited the shower, and called to him as she saw him head down the hall. He had turned to see what she wanted, as she had beckoned to him with one finger, while dropping her towel with the other. His smile was her answer, as he had come to her.

Kate, however, was not in the habit of having sex for only reasons of pleasure. Nico was her insurance now, that if Victor meant to ever do her any harm for any reason, she might have Nico's protection. It seemed like a reasonable idea to her anyway, and he was not totally repulsive, in fact he provided the first of many pleasurable interludes she would have during her stay at Victors.

"Hey there sleepy head, you have to get up, we have to make our way back to Salem now." Matthew was handing Chelsea a cup of hot tea, but she was intent on burrowing her head back into the pillow and covering herself back up with the comforter to hold out against the morning chill.

He was having none of that though, and she found herself unceremoniously uncovered as he pulled the covers back, and she curled into a fetal postion trying to keep some areas of her body warm.

Theo stood at the doorway of her room, gazing with complete adoration at her. He was in the full throes of his first older woman crush, his eleven and going on twelve psyche totally enthralled with this twenty four year old woman with the flashing dark eyes that had the ability to melt his heart. He sighed though, as he saw her reach up to clasp Matthew around the neck, and draw him into a kiss. Kind of hard to compete against a real hero like Matthew, that was easy for Theo to see.

"Matthew, are you taking me back to Salem to tell on Grandma Kate to the police?" Even though Chelsea knew her grandmother had done a very bad thing, it was Uncle Philips fault, and she did not want to get her grandmother in trouble!

"Look, sweetie, don't worry. The police are not going to know anything, we do have to tell EJ and Harris though. They will take care of your Grandmother" Chelsea could not see Matthews eyes in the mirror against the wall, and how cold they looked when he said that.

Theo had seen them though, and even though he was very young, he knew what eyes like that meant. They were the type of eyes capable of seeing bad things happen, even making them happen, and justifying it. His father had often talked to him about why some people lived lives by and of the law, while others skated it or bent it to suit their own agendas. Theo did not know which side of these opposing worlds he really belonged to, as he knew he was the product of his mothers family too..the DiMeras. His father had often railed against them, telling him the evil things they did to people. Knowing his mother was one of them had confused him, for she had never been anything but gentle and kind to him. He heard his father and Grandmother at night, as they both talked about his mother. His Grandmother with understanding and love, but his father with rancor and bitterness.

Theo did not yet know about his Grandmother, EJ had told Matthew not to say anything until he was present with him. "He is my cousins child, and I am now his nearest blood relative..I will care for him Matthew, and I will raise him as a DiMera!"

**Chapter XXVII**

"May I take your coat Madam Brady?" Tippin was at the door to greet the grandmother of Mrs. Wells with his usual unobtrusive efficiency. He then led her into the office where her granddaughter was gathering together the data for her upcoming tour.

Sami had called her grandmother and invited her out to finally meet her new great grandchildren. She had wanted Grandpa Sean to come too, but he was nursing a cold, and it was not good for Kacie to be exposed to viruses if possible. Sami had wanted Carrie to issue this invitation, but she had been reluctant, finally making Sami force the issue.

"Carrie, you have to face the fact that sooner or later the truth has to come out. This is our family, they will understand when we tell them. None of this is your fault, but it is not mine or EJ's either. Now, Kate, or Marlena, they have some guilty and responsibility for this. However, EJ and I are going to wait and see if Marlena accepts her role in this and tells the family what happened.

"I still want my children, all my children to know their family...Grandma Caroline and Grandpa Sean are part of that..so I have asked them over..do you want to be here?"

Carrie had chosen not to be. As long as she did not have to face anyone, she could still believe that Katy-and it was Katy to her, was hers and hers alone.

"Sami, sweetie, you look so tired? Have you been working all morning? You should take a break for some time outside you know, it is a lovely day!" Caroline was kissing Samis cheek, and bustling about putting pillows straight on the sofa, then straightening magazines out on the coffee table.

That made Sami smile, it was just like her grandmother to always want people to be comfortable.

"You are absolutely right, I am going to call up to Nanny and have her bring Kace and Ace down and you and I are going to take them out to the playyard!"

"Will it be okay? I mean I would have come over sooner, but Carrie kept saying it was too soon..I am just amazed! Here you go to Europe on a trip to prevent Global  
Waming, Marlena finds a match for Katy right here in Salem...and you find out that Ace is Katys twin brother! This is just such a wonderful coincidence! Carrie said she almost could not believe it either!"

"Yes, well, miracles all round,,"Sami was non committal, and unwilling to take on Carries explanations just yet. That time would come soon enough. For now, she just wanted to enjoy her Grandmother meeting the children for the first time.

Ace came bounding in ahead of Kacie, who was being carried down the stairs by Nanny. At his heels was his ever present companion, Inky, who felt he owned Ace as much as Ace felt he owned the little dog.

"Outside, Nanny said Outside" and Ace was demanding his freedom, pointing his finger to the window.

"Ace, can I have you meet someone first? This is your grandmamma Caroline, she is mine and Carries grandmother..do you know what that means?"

"Of course, I know what is a Grandmother" Ace answered, this time in French which Nanny had to translate!

Caroline knelt down to him, and whispered "You look just like your half sister, Jessica, and oh my..look at you," her eyes fell on Jessica, and she saw the resemblance there to Justin. She came closer to Kacie, and her eyes misted as she saw the heart shaped birthmark on her chin that was identical to Justins.

"Sami, what is going on here? Who are these children really?" Caroline was not accepting anything less than the truth, for she knew she had not heard it yet from either Sami or Carrie.

"Let's just go outside and let them play, I can talk to you while we watch them..please Gran?" her eyes misted as she knew what she was going to have to reveal. No one but EJ was aware of what had happened to her while she had been in Tony DiMeras clutches.

The two children had played happily as Sami and Caroline looked on. Nanny kept watchful eyes on them, and the two women were able to talk more freely than had ever been possible.

"You suffered like that, and none of us knew? Why didn't you tell us? What about Marlena, did she know what that monster did to you?"

"Mom suffered under the DiMera craziness too, that is why she sent me and Eric away, I did not want to make her relive any of that by her knowing what happened..I still don't".

"Who did Marlena find in Salem to match Kacie?" Caroline waited for the answer she knew was coming, but hoped would not turn out to be what she was now hearing.

"Mom used Justin for that, she did not tell EJ or I, she wanted to protect Carrie.."

"What about you, Sami, what about you?"Caroline reached to pull Sami against her in a hug of understanding.

"I am not good enough for Mom, I never have been, I never will be. Marrying EJ sealed the deal on my estimation with Mom, I am not that high on her list". Sami said it resignedly, as she had told herself she was not going to try anymore.

"So how is this going to work out, you and Carrie and this co-parenting arrangement?"Caroline had major reservations, she did not voice them, but Sami knew what she was thinking.

"It will work until I say it is not working. Grandma, this is not a negotiating point at all, Carrie is here because it is in the best interest of Kacie, when the day comes that is no longer the case, I will not hesitate to end the arrangement."

Looking at the steel and determination in her granddaughters eyes, Caroline had no doubt of the conviction of her words.

**Chapter XXVIII**

"How was the visit from Caroline today?" EJ asked, as he helped himself to a portion of the desert Tippin had placed before him. Raspberry trifle was his favorite, and he was also introducing Kacie to the delights of it. She was smiling, and smacking as he put a bit of his on her bowl for her to try.

Carrie looked up from her plate in expectation of what Sami was going to say. She had made it a point to not be there for the meeting, instead opting to meet Marlena for lunch.

"Justin, please, use your napkin, not your sleeve.."Sami admonished her son before answering to EJ.

"She was thrilled to finally meet Ace and Kacie, and you know Gram, it is impossible for anything to get past her. So we had a long talk about how all of this came about, then we just played with the babies until Jessica and Justin came home from school." Sami said this all without a great deal of fanfare or drama, then watched and waited for any reaction from Carrie.

"Well, I think that is absolutely the best way to handle it, love, honesty is the best way for all of us, don't you agree Carrie?"

Ace was pointing to the dish of olives on the table, a dish he loved, and Sami laughed as she put the ten required olives on his plate. He then diligently put one on each finger and popped one at a time into his mouth.

"Really, Samantha, is that teaching him good manners?" but EJ eyes were twinkling.

"Carrie, remember you and I used to do that? Drove Mom up a wall!" a giggle escaped Samis lips, as she looked at her sister, but Carrie did not react.

"Mom, Dad, when can we go over to see Gram Marlena and Popa John?' the innocence of Jessica in all of this, and her propensity to come up with the most awkward of questions at the most inopportune times gave EJ a pause before he answered.

"I am not allowing you or our brothers or sisters to visit Marlena for awhile. This is not something that is your fault, but she has done something to our family that was very unkind..and unkind to your mother especially. I do not allow you mother to be treated that way, but Popa John is welcome to visit here with all of you..how's that?" His voice brooked no argument from anyone, and even Carrie bowed her head in silence.

These family dinners were always a trial for her, and this was proving to be no exception. It seemed each one established Kacie into the center of the family unit more, and she became more isolated. Knowing she needed to find something to keep her mind off things she finally decided to ask about High Style.

"Sami, I would like to open an office in Salem to promote High Style, and since Nanny seems to have Katy-Kacies care well in hand, it would be good for me to start earning my living."

"Wonderful idea Carrie, don't you agree Samantha? We really do need to get that business on a paying basis, and with Trey involved for consultation, I'm sure Eric could do a great photo campaign to get it launched again!" EJ knew things would sail more smoothly in his household if Carrie had some interests besides his daughter.

Sami had finished up her work downstairs before coming up to the bedroom where EJ was just finishing up a phone call.

"Nice job, honey, Carrie is certainly coming along". Sami hugged him from the back, running her fingers along his chest, and leaning her face against his broad muscled back.

EJ turned to her, and his fingers entwined themselves in her hair, as he kissed the top of her head in his familiar way.

"I have some news Samantha, it is going to rock the town of Salem on its heels, and it has nothing to do with Carrie or your treacherous mother..there will be an important press conference tomorrow, and I am going to need your help..you need to take Chandlers place for the taping of "This Day in Salem"..after the press conference.."

"Sure honey, but what is the news going to be, and who is the guest?"

"Theo is being brought back..Abe is hospitalized in Canada..he is in a coma after a massive coronary..the Phoenix is keeping him alive as we speak..but the good news is we have Theo safe! Chelsea helped, so your guests will be Theo and Chelsea."

"That is wonderful..he is such a good kid!" Sami was thrilled to hear he had been found safely. "How did you get him back?"

"Samantha, you know how much I love you and my family, but you also know I have things going on which have nothing to do with this part of my life...lets just say the Salem Police Department will have its hero in Abe."

Sami knew not to pry. EJ was grateful for that. Sometimes hers and his families safety depended on her not prying into things that would only disturb her to know. Now he had Theo to worry about, and probably Chelsea. He had to make it seem to the rest of the world that this was simply a story of a fathers heroism, not a story of an attempted takeover of his organization.

John reached out on his desk to answer the phone. Marlena had left for her office just a minute before, and when he heard how Carries voice caught, he felt pity for her.

"John, Grandma Caroline knows the truth..and I was not the one to tell her, I should have, but I didn't. She is going to expect me to tell everyone, Bo and Hope, Steve and Kayla, and everyone else..and I just hate what is going to happen to Marlena then, I mean she could lose her license if it gets back to the medical board."

"Look, Doc knows what she did was wrong, and she is going to make amends to Sami..don't worry, those two have always found their way back to each other..both of them have done dumb things..though I admit, this is one for the books for your step mother."

"But John, if this gets out, I may not have a chance to get Katy back ever!"

"What are you talking about ? Carrie, I don't see how you could get her back with sole custody anyway..in every way, legally, and morally, Kacie is their daughter, not yours!"

"Except for the fact that EJ is the mastermind behind one of the most evil criminal organizations in the world! If that was known in a court I bet I would have a chance!" Carrie sounded determined, and the eyebrow on Johns face notched up an inch!

**Chapter XXIX**

EJ Wells and Mythic Communications had managed the press for maximum exposure, as well as the Salem Police Department. With Abe Carver incapacitated, there was no chance ever again that the department would meddle in the organizational affairs of his enterprises. Bo Brady had stayed on his fishermans boat, and though it had taken time, the Police Department of Salem was now an arm of the DiMera organization.

It was a job that EJ was very proud of. Crime was down, drugs were not a problem in Salem, and he had replaced the dry erase clue board with an actual computer system capable of storing information about suspects and other evidence in fool proof security systems. Fool proof to all hackers except the ones on the Wells payroll. All in all, Salem was a better place to live because of EJ, though a few townspeople did not share the view that he was all benevolent.

Now, as Theo was led in, flanked by Matthew and Chelsea, the clicks and flashes of the reporters cameras, along with the television cameras made him shrink in nervousness. He was about to accuse one of the towns most influential citizens of abducting him, and of killing his grandmother. EJ knew Philip and Victor would be watching this as it happened..he waited patiently for their call and their deal.

"Damnit, Philip, get in here now!" Victor yelled on the intercom in the house, and Philip ran up the stairs to his fathers room. The television was on, and the live feed of Theo being walked into the Mythic Press Room made his face go white!

"Looks rather healthy for a drowned rat, don't you think son?" Victor was picking up the phone and dialing EJ private cell number as he spoke.

"Pop, I swear, he was in the trunk when Kate drove the car into the lake, I checked before we did it, I swear!" Philip had no idea how to explain his screw up, and knew his father would not care to hear it anyway.

"Victor, how kind of you to call..watching the telly I take it?" EJ was making no attempt to hide the gloat in his voice. He felt his team had earned it.

"What do you want? Name your price." Victor scowled his surrender.

"I want to know how an old pimp like you managed to get this done, who helped you, and which member of the council is behind this with you. Or do we have a case of a resurrected Phoenix again?"

"I don't know what you mean" Victor tried but failed to buy time to think.

EJ gave a less than amused chuckle, "Well then in about two minutes, you may find the Salem Police Detectives knocking on your door..and I warn you, they will not be the bumblers you have been used to in the past!"

"Alright you win, we did have help from a council member, but I cannot tell you until I know that Theo is not talking..are you willing to see to that?"

"You mean kill my cousins child...no, that I cannot do. And for your information, Theo is going to become part of my family. My attorney is drawing up guardianship papers as we speak..no..that is not a negotiating point."

"How will you keep him quiet then?" Victor had no bargaining chips, but he was going to protect Philip at all costs.

"I will use his mother for that. As to Chelsea, well I have someone in mind to help keep her quiet also" EJ was looking at Matthew as he talked.

"What are you talking about? Chelsea? What has she to do with any of this?"Victor was yelling, knowing Philip was in more trouble than he had bargained on now. Too many people knew, and to Victors chagrin, one more was now added to the list as Kate walked in his door.

"Chelsea? Victor, you cannot involve her in any of this!" at that moment Kate saw the images of her granddaughter on the television screen, looking scared and vulnerable as she stood next to Theo Carver and the current police commander.

"I'm waiting for your answer now Victor!" EJ looked at his watch.

"Yes..yes, just keep the boy quiet, you have my word".

"Yeah, that and a quarter as they say...Send Philip here now, he will remain with me until this is organized a little better". EJ closed the phone cover, knowing his will was being carried out. The timing was just right, when the call came in for Theo.

"Theo, baby, it's Mom!..you have to do what I say baby, can you do that for me?" His mothers voice caused Theo to break out in tears, and Chelsea and Matthew led him away from the podium stand to a private room in one of the Mythic offices.

"Theo, you have to tell them you never saw the face of who kidnapped you..you cannot identify anyone..is that clear?"

"Why not Mom?" Theo looked to Chelsea who had a look of concern on her face, and came over to hear what was being said. Matthew knew, and waited.

"Theo, I will be killed if you do..please, Theo, don't let me die baby, don't let me die!"

The black gloved hand holding the gun to her head eased away as he heard the boy agree he would not say anything.

"Good job little mother, good job! You are free to go now, just not too far. EJ still has tasks for you to complete. Then maybe we can reunite you with Theo sometime in the future, as long as you know he is DiMera!" Harris stepped away to let EJ know that Lexie was cooperating.

Chelsea looked at Matt with doubt in her eyes. Why would he let Theo agree to that? She looked up at him flashing her anger.

"What is going on? We know it was Philip Kirakis, he tried to kill Theo! He tricked his own mother, my grandmother into driving him into a lake to drown, now you want him to get off scot free !?" Chelsea was furios!

Matthew took her shoulders and gave them a slight shake to control her outburst. "Chelsea, EJ had ordered this so that we can find out who put this all together..there are other underlying things..EJ and his family are at risk..please help us..this is Sami and the kids that EJ is trying to protect, and he is protecting Theo and you too!"

For reasons Chelsea could not fathom, she decided to trust Matthew. He had risked his life diving in to save Theo, she knew he would do whatever he could to keep him and her safe. She also wanted to give her grandmother time to explain. If it had been just Philip involved, she knew she would be giving interviews this very second!

**Chapter XXX**

Kacie grabbed onto the ball and ran for the driveway. She saw the van pulling up which she knew meant her bit brother and sister were coming home from school. She stood at the side of the walkway and waved as they pulled in. Ace walked over to be near her, and to greet them as well.

Nanny watched it all with approval. This family unit was coming together just as it should. Jessica seemed to find that she and Ace were growing closer, while Justin had taken his little sister under his protective wing. It was an attraction of personalities, Ace and Jessica being the more extroverted of the children, and Justin and Kacie being quieter.

"Ace, want to go catch pollywogs in the stream? Kacie, lets go get a bowl to put them in ok?" Jessica was taking her little brothers hand, and he jauntily followed along with her.

This was a favorite after school activity as the weather warmed. Nanny encouraged it, but always made them release the little creatures after they had counted them, and checked if any had made little legs yet!

The four of them made their way down to the little stream that bordered part of the Wells Estate, laying on their bellies in the grassy rock filled area to scoop the little critters up. Kacie found it a little more difficult, so she had stood and waded a bit out into the stream. It was only about a six inches deep, but she slipped on the mossy rock, and down she went! Justin had quickly gotten to her, and helped her back to the bank, sharing his booty of wogs with her. Since she was wet, they quickly headed back to the house.

Then Carrie had appeared..her mouth pursed in an angry scowl as she saw Kacie with her hair dripping, and her clothing soaked!

"Mama! I found woggies! Lookie!"

Carrie, however was not in the mood to be interested in her daughters activity, she was furious to find her wet.

"You should lose your job, why weren't you watching them, she could have drowned out there in that stream!"

Jessica and Justin both stared at her open mouthed. they had played in that same stream since they had been three, an never once had Nanny not been there if they needed her. Nanny was wise enough to know that children needed some time to explore things on their own! Again, they both thought Aunt Carrie should not be pretending to be Kacies mommy anymore..it was just too strange!

Nanny looked at Carrie, deciding it was best not to say anything, she would have to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Wells about this.

Kacie was carried into the house by Carrie, directly upstairs, pushing past Sami in her haste. Sensing something was wrong, Sami followed her sister in to the nursery and watched as Carrie stripped the wet things from the child.

"Look what has happened here, my God, she is soaked to the skin..she could catch a cold and with her weakened immune system don't you know what could happen..that woman is not fit to watch my child!"

"You mean Nanny? I do not like to hear you refer to her in that tone..Nanny is the heartbeat of this household..and there is no way she is unfit to watch Kacie..you better get hold of yourself Carrie, do not speak this way in front of Kacie".

"Katy! Damn you, her name is Katy! And I am taking her out of here right now..you hear me now!"

EJ stepped into the doorway, blocking Carrie from leaving with Kacie in her arms.

"NO, you may leave..in fact, Tippin...please pack up for Carrie...drive her to her step mothers..but Kacie stays with us!"

Kacie was crying uncontrollably, and was reaching out to be taken by Justin, who had appeared looking in disbelief at the scene before him. He and Jessica had always had the most secure of upbringings, the love they had been shown by their parents and Nanny, along with the rest of the staff had been a given for them.

Carrie was clutching the child, who cried even more as her arms reached out to Justin..for some reason, she felt no connection to this woman who she had called mama...she wanted to go to Justin..she was afraid of this woman who had yelled at Nanny..who had so roughly taken her clothes off of her..

"Yustin..Yustin." she cried, and EJ gently, but firmly removed her from Carries grip, and Justin knelt down to console her. Then Jessica and Ace joined in to put their arms about her. Sami did not interfere, and Nanny saw that the children had it well in hand. Her heart went out to Carrie, but it seemed that Carrie was not interested in the best interest of Kacie, this was about possession, and about the Missus taking something away from her again..

"You have not heard the last of this Sami, EJ, I swear, you will not keep my daughter from me...do you hear me?" Her cases had been packed, and Tippin was gently leading her towards the door. EJ had called John to let him know to expect her.

"My lawyer will be contacting you, Carrie, I hope you will agree to terms that will benefit Kacie". EJ had a voice that could charm a snake when he wanted to, and Carrie was sick to death of it!

"Her name is KATY!!!!!" and Carrie followed Tippin to the car.

EJ smiled at Samantha, "Well, look, you said a month, and I said two weeks...I win darling!"

Jessica and Justin were also smiling. Aunt Carrie was out of the house, so they could shout without hearing "Don't wake up Kat-Kacie...don't run, you will hurt her, don't let her watch that movie, it will scare her".

Kacie was no longer crying..but she turned up her face to Sami and held out her arms saying "Mama..I want a cookie"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter XXX

Kacie grabbed onto the ball and ran for the driveway. She saw the van pulling up which she knew meant her bit brother and sister were coming home from school. She stood at the side of the walkway and waved as they pulled in. Ace walked over to be near her, and to greet them as well.

Nanny watched it all with approval. This family unit was coming together just as it should. Jessica seemed to find that she and Ace were growing closer, while Justin had taken his little sister under his protective wing. It was an attraction of personalities, Ace and Jessica being the more extroverted of the children, and Justin and Kacie being quieter.

"Ace, want to go catch pollywogs in the stream? Kacie, lets go get a bowl to put them in ok?" Jessica was taking her little brothers hand, and he jauntily followed along with her.

This was a favorite after school activity as the weather warmed. Nanny encouraged it, but always made them release the little creatures after they had counted them, and checked if any had made little legs yet!

The four of them made their way down to the little stream that bordered part of the Wells Estate, laying on their bellies in the grassy rock filled area to scoop the little critters up. Kacie found it a little more difficult, so she had stood and waded a bit out into the stream. It was only about a six inches deep, but she slipped on the mossy rock, and down she went! Justin had quickly gotten to her, and helped her back to the bank, sharing his booty of wogs with her. Since she was wet, they quickly headed back to the house.

Then Carrie had appeared..her mouth pursed in an angry scowl as she saw Kacie with her hair dripping, and her clothing soaked!

"Mama! I found woggies! Lookie!"

Carrie, however was not in the mood to be interested in her daughters activity, she was furious to find her wet.

"You should lose your job, why weren't you watching them, she could have drowned out there in that stream!" 

Jessica and Justin both stared at her open mouthed. they had played in that same stream since they had been three, an never once had Nanny not been there if they needed her. Nanny was wise enough to know that children needed some time to explore things on their own! Again, they both thought Aunt Carrie should not be pretending to be Kacies mommy anymore..it was just too strange!

Nanny looked at Carrie, deciding it was best not to say anything, she would have to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Wells about this.

Kacie was carried into the house by Carrie, directly upstairs, pushing past Sami in her haste. Sensing something was wrong, Sami followed her sister in to the nursery and watched as Carrie stripped the wet things from the child.

"Look what has happened here, my God, she is soaked to the skin..she could catch a cold and with her weakened immune system don't you know what could happen..that woman is not fit to watch my child!"

"You mean Nanny? I do not like to hear you refer to her in that tone..Nanny is the heartbeat of this household..and there is no way she is unfit to watch Kacie..you better get hold of yourself Carrie, do not speak this way in front of Kacie".

"Katy! Damn you, her name is Katy! And I am taking her out of here right now..you hear me now!"

EJ stepped into the doorway, blocking Carrie from leaving with Kacie in her arms.

"NO, you may leave..in fact, Tippin...please pack up for Carrie...drive her to her step mothers..but Kacie stays with us!"

Kacie was crying uncontrollably, and was reaching out to be taken by Justin, who had appeared looking in disbelief at the scene before him. He and Jessica had always had the most secure of upbringings, the love they had been shown by their parents and Nanny, along with the rest of the staff had been a given for them.

Carrie was clutching the child, who cried even more as her arms reached out to Justin..for some reason, she felt no connection to this woman who she had called mama...she wanted to go to Justin..she was afraid of this woman who had yelled at Nanny..who had so roughly taken her clothes off of her..

"Yustin..Yustin." she cried, and EJ gently, but firmly removed her from Carries grip, and Justin knelt down to console her. Then Jessica and Ace joined in to put their arms about her. Sami did not interfere, and Nanny saw that the children had it well in hand. Her heart went out to Carrie, but it seemed that Carrie was not interested in the best interest of Kacie, this was about possession, and about the Missus taking something away from her again..

"You have not heard the last of this Sami, EJ, I swear, you will not keep my daughter from me...do you hear me?" Her cases had been packed, and Tippin was gently leading her towards the door. EJ had called John to let him know to expect her.

"My lawyer will be contacting you, Carrie, I hope you will agree to terms that will benefit Kacie". EJ had a voice that could charm a snake when he wanted to, and Carrie was sick to death of it!

"Her name is KATY!!!!!" and Carrie followed Tippin to the car.

EJ smiled at Samantha, "Well, look, you said a month, and I said two weeks...I win darling!"

Jessica and Justin were also smiling. Aunt Carrie was out of the house, so they could shout without hearing "Don't wake up Kat-Kacie...don't run, you will hurt her, don't let her watch that movie, it will scare her".

Kacie was no longer crying..but she turned up her face to Sami and held out her arms saying "Mama..I want a cookie" 

--------------------

laurensnana

**Posted:** Feb 9 2007, 07:32 PM

Extreme EJami Fan

Group: Members  
Posts: 905  
Member No.: 25  
Joined: 8-September 06 

Chapter XXXI

Tippin opened the car door, helping Carrie with her bags as far as the doorman. "Here you go Miss Carrie, and if you need anything else from the house, just let me know, I will be happy to get it to you". He looked at her with pity, but his loyalty was with the Wells family, and he knew where the young babe really belonged. The Wells were her real family, and she did deserve to be with them, but he did have sympathy for this beaten young woman.

He watched as the doorman helped her to the elevator with her bags and turned to drive back home.  
"Carrie, oh, baby, I am so sorry..I hoped you and Sami would work this out somehow, for the sake of the baby!" Marlena offered in sympathy, but Carrie did not look as if she wanted pity, she wanted something more substantial.

"I am going to sue her for custody! Marlena, she is married to a crime boss for Gods sake! You know that better than anybody! What a DiMera is capable of? You lived through that families craziness! .Katy is in danger living there! What if someone tries to kill EJ, and Katy is in the way?"

John was shaking his head as he listened to Carrie. He, alone, in the room knew the full implications for all of them if Carrie tried to proceed with this. For now, Marlenas medical license was safe, but if Carrie tried to take on the EJ machine, he knew nothing would be spared, and EJ would have no mercy. Marlena would suffer personally, and professionally, and right now, she was too fragile to deal with anything like that.

"Carrie, they would fight you with everything they have, and you do not have the money it takes to fight this battle."

"I know how to get it though, I have already thought about it John. Don't worry, I am not asking any of my family to help me..I am going to do this all on my own. But will it be ok if I stay here for awhile with you all, until I am on my feet again?"

"As long as you want, Carrie, you know how I feel about you, I love you just the same as I love Belle".

John heard the words, and he knew she meant it absolutely.

Tippin arrived back at the Wells household, and he had brought another addition to the family with him. EJ had instructed him to pick up Theo Carver at the hotel where he was checked in with Matthew.

"I understand you will be staying with us awhile, what a pleasant surprise for Master Justin, he always speaks so highly of you Master Theo."

EJ had found the perfect time to let Samantha know of his plans to bring Theo into the household while playing catch with Justin in the yard.

"I am not really good at baseball, cricket was more my game, but you are going to have someone here in a bit who can really toss this ball at you Justin!"

Figuring it was as good a time as any, EJ pulled Samantha to him, while still pitching the ball for Justin to catch.

"Did getting rid of Carrie put you in a good mood darling?" as he spoke he kept his mitt in front of her as he caught the returning ball thrown by Justin.

"What are you up to now EJ?" Recognizing he had something to break to her, she was not letting him go easy.

"We are getting another house guest for awhile, but this one should be much more fun, and less of a pain".

"And who might that be?"

"Theo is coming to live with us, I have his guardianship as next of kin, this is per Lexie and Abes instructions".

"Abe Carver and Lexie wrote you in as the legal guardian for Theo? So how much did that take out of the kids trust funds?" Sami knew EJ used whatever connections needed when he wanted to expedite something.

"He is a DiMera, he must be raised by someone within the family, and except for Harris, looks like we are it."

"I am not a DiMera, EJ, I am a Brady-Wells, your wife".

Sensing his faulty footing, EJ used his most lethal weapon, and kissed her neck and ears.

"You most certainly are my wife, the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me..but I am a part of the family, and if the family is ever going to change into something that out kids will be proud to be associated with, we have to continue to do our duty. Things will change, they are changing, Samantha, but I have to do what I have to do. Theo is family, so is he welcome here?"

Her head nodded, "Of course he is, my goodness..we are going to have to order up a bigger van to cart all of us around!"

"As long as someone else drives the contraption! I am putting in an order for another sports car..what would the guys on the circuit say?"

This was just so damn boring! Chelsea was pacing back and forth in the hotel suite, waiting on Matthew to come back with some dinner. She had been confined to this room for two days now, and it was driving her crazy. No one would tell her when she could get out, and get back to her life. All they would say was they had to have a meeting with the Kirakis family for her safety.

"Philip is my uncle, damnit, Kate is his mother, and my grandmother. He would not try to hurt me!" her protest to Matt had fallen on deaf ears.

Matt said nothing to her, just unpacked and placed the food on the hotel desk for them to eat. The smell of the burgers finally got to her, and she sat, unwrapping the sandwich, but declining the French fries.

"You saw him use his own mother to try and drown an eleven year old kid..you think you are something special to him?"

"Philip or Victor would not hesitate to tie rocks to you and throw you into the Salem River, Chelsea, they are both quite ruthless".

"And EJ is a boy scout, come on, you know they are all as bad as each other! My dad says EJ is a DiMera, and you should know by now what they are capable of." She looked at Matthew now in a new light. He also worked for EJ. 

"What are you willing to do for EJ, Matthew, would you kill someone too?"

He could not lie, so all he said was, "I do what I have to do..it's my job. Right now, you are my assignment, and I am loving my job now", pulling her to him, he kissed her until he felt her response, then he kept on kissing her. The food was cold by the time they got back to it, but both had worked up enough of an appetite for it not to matter.

This post has been edited by **laurensnana** on Feb 9 2007, 07:35 PM

--------------------

**Chapter XXXII**

Hana stared at the opulence of the Kirakis mansion. Her and Lucas were staying in the guest house, and to her that was a palace, but the main house was even grander. It would have been so pleasant if she was just able to cook the meals in the guest house, but the Kate demanded that Lucas and her share meals with her, the brother of Lucas, and the Old Man. The Old Man was evil incarnate, and she felt it deep in her soul. Lucas seemed to fear him too, as his head was nearly always bowed when the Old Man walked into the room.

Sitting quietly, Hana adjusted her hajib on her head and saw the Kate walk in and give her usual look of disapproval. Lucas took her hand in his under the table, again to give her reassurance and courage. He squeezed it, and then released it, as Kate came over to give him a kiss, and his arms went around his mother in a hug of greeting.

The Old Man and Philip entered the room, and each poured themselves a coffee, before sitting at the head of the table. Hana could feel tension in the air, but The Old Man looked at her almost kindly with his eyes that mirrored the Evil Doer mentioned in the Quran! She shuddered involuntarily, and said a silent recitation of a prayer for protection.

"So how are you finding your living arrangements Lucas..you too Hana, I trust you are comfortable?" The Old Man was speaking directly to her, and Hana was afraid to unbow her head as she answered.

"Quite comfortable, Sir, we have all that we need". Lucas again squeezed her hand, proud of her for being able to overcome her fear.

To her great relief, that was the last time she had to speak, as after that her presence was ignored by everyone else at the table, save Lucas, who every once in awhile remembered she was there with a smile or another touch of his hand.

:"Kate tells me you are in need of employment Lucas..I may have something for you, not at Titan of course, EJ would probably veto that, but I do have other interests where I could use your assistance..interested?" Victor put his napkin down, and waited for Lucas to answer him.

"Well, uh, yeah..but which interest are we talking about here?"Lucas was interested, but cautious. His involvement with some of Victors interests had in some ways been responsible for his current health problems.

"I need a highly secure method of transferring some information from here to there..and so far, there is nothing more secure than hand to hand transfer. I need someone trustworthy, and no one more trustworthy than family? Right?"

Already Lucas knew this was something he would rather not be involved in, but looking at Hana, he knew he had to make sure she was provided for. His mother was looking at him the way a cat looked at a cornered mouse, knowing he had no choice, or the backbone to make a choice that would not involve the easiest way out. His younger brother, Philip, the one who could always be counted on to come first in the Kirakis order also gave him an expectant look.

Lucas thought for a couple of minutes, his conscious warring with his practical self. Hana was taking all of this in, and was trying to send Lucas silent warnings about aligning himself with the evil presence in this room. All her life, her religion had been such a prison to her, but now, all the teachings came back to her in a rush of understanding. In this room, surrounded by all the grandeur of this palatial home, she felt malice, and a malignant presence that was beginning to make her tremble with its power!

She felt it in Kates smile, a smile that had no warmth, just an slight upturn of her mouth that mocked whoever she turned it on. Philip was worse, he did not even smile to soften the glint of the shards of glass that his eyes resembled.

Hana reached to hold Lucas by the hand, but his hand did not respond, and she felt him transferring his own soul to be molded once again by the dark side of his personality. The Old Man seemed to sense it too as he smiled in triumph.

"Good, Lucas, you will not be sorry! We have some details to work out, so I will see you upstairs in my study at two o:clock..be there on time!"

Theo had arrived at the Wells house with just his one case, so EJ had sent Tippin and Lorene shopping to buy the boy extra clothes. Theo was a little bewildered by the changes in his life, and still was unaware of the details of the death of his grandmother.

The call from his mother still had him terrified, and he knew he could tell no one or she might die. That was all he knew, and he had confided in no one. This was pleasing to Matthew, Harris and EJ. The boy had DiMera character, that was for sure.

"Theo, welcome to our home, and I want you to know that we are all here for you now."EJ greeted his cousin warmly, and invited him to sit for dinner with the family.

"I told cook to make your favorites, meat loaf and mac and cheese" Sami pointed to the dishes on the table.

"How..how did you know?" Again, Theo was confused

"We had you and your mother here for dinner a couple of years ago..remember? She told us then, and our cook never forgets our guests preferences! Sami remembered it very well, the dinner she had attempted to make peace with Lexie at. That had not had much success it seemed.

Justin was looking at Theo with admiration, this was the kid who was the best ball player at his school, and he was going to be living here! He could not believe his good fortune!

Kacie and Jessica said a shy hello, but Ace walked over to meet the newcomer in face to face fashion.

"You eat that stuff?" Ace was pointing to the mac and cheese which he referred to as macaronis et fromage! "I hate it, you can have mine! Or maybe I feed to Inky!" He spoke some English, some French, and ended it in Italian. EJ was laughing at his outspoken son, and wondering what in the world they were going to do with him!

Theo grinned at the little guy, and then took a seat at the table, accepting a large helping of the food. He had not had any home cooked meals in a while, while he had been held, it was cold sandwiches, and when he was with Matt and Chelsea it had been a lot of pizzas.

When dinner was over, EJ had shown Theo to his room. He waited for the response as Theo looked at where he was to sleep. It was exactly as his room had been at his own house. All the banners, posters, bedding, curtains, rugs, it was the exact same. To Theo it was at once reassuring and disturbing.

"How did you know, and why did you do this?"Theo looked at EJ, and knew he was going to be told something terrible. He braced himself to hear what EJ now looked ready to tell him. EJ saw the boy straighten up, and tense his leg muscles to give him strength. EJ nodded and thought to himself, "He is DiMera, he will be fine!"

**Chapter XXXIII**

"Mr. Brunswick will see you now, Mrs. Roberts" the young, barely out of school secretary beckoned Carrie into the inner sanctum of her employers office.

Lloyd Brunswick had been willing to see Carrie gratis for this first visit, and with her funds now dwindling since not finding herself able to work at High Style, she had jumped at the chance for an attorney to listen to her case.

His appearance took her aback though, he looked to be a few years older than herself, thin, and rather lanky. He wore black horn rimmed glasses, and a tie that should have been retired along with the houndstooth jacket with the elbow patches. Instead of a high powered family law attorney, he looked like some English or history professor, and definitely an absent minded one at that!. When he stood up to greet her, he had to brush a long lock of dark hair out of his eyes which Carrie noticed were an interesting shade of grey.

Knowing what EJ and Sami would bring into a courtroom, Carries head hung in a sense of pre defeat. What had she been thinking? This guy with his desk piled high of files and law books would be no match for the technology that EJ would bring into play. All she had on her side was the fact that the DiMera name was not exactly held up as a pillar of the Salem community. Then again, EJ had never aligned himself that closely with it, it was hidden under several layers of corporations and partnerships that defied anyone to pierce the veils of secrecy. And she had Sami. The list of Samis crimes could also lead to a finding of unfitness as a mother. Carrie was willing to dig as deep in the dirt as she had to. Katy was worth the fight!

"Mrs. Roberts, or can I call you Carrie?," when she nodded her permission, he added " and I am Lloyd, so call me that ok?" he picked up the file his secretary had compiled, reading Carries synopsis of the case as she saw it.

"How did you come to be in control of the child, how did the adoption happen?'

Carrie explained the role of her ex mother in law in making it come about.

"And the child is biological issue of this Mr. and Mrs Wells, your half sister? This is quite interesting..how did they lose control of this little miracle? Do you have this information?" he peered over his glasses at her, thinking to himself why someone this pretty was so alone in the world.

Carrie knew parts of the story, but there were gaps in her knowledge. All along her assumption had been that Sami and EJ probably had the invitro fertilization done and had someone else carry the pregnancy to term. Knowing Kate, it was easy enough to believe that she had paid for someone to gain control of the embryo and find someone to carry the child to term. As she gave her theory to Lloyd, his eyes grew round with disbelief!

"You were able to adopt a child, thinking it came from a foreign country, but it is really the biological child of your half sister and her husband. This was their issue, stolen, spirited away, and you think you have a legal claim to the child? Wow! Now I have heard everything, and I am so sorry you have wasted my time and yours. Haven't you seen these cases in the news where a father or mother gives up a child willingly, and still can regain custody? The law favors biology, and from what I know of the couple, they are respected in the community, with a lovely family already! This is not a winnable case Mrs. Roberts, cut your losses and move on!"

"You don't understand, this is not a lovely family at all! EJ Wells is a head of a criminal organization, Samantha was guilty of sexual assault at one time, blackmail and kidnapping, I mean look, it's all in her book!" Carrie threw down Samis first novel "Our Lives, Our Days" for him to see.

'"Please, you have to help me, I can't have my baby growing up in a house where she will see and hear God knows what! I have this as proof!" Carrie brought out a small tape cartridge.

"Is that a tape recording of a conversation between any of the people you are going to be involved legally with?"

She nodded.

"Did you inform them that they were being recorded, and did they sign anything acknowledging that they knew they were being recorded?"

Her head shook no.

He handed it back to her, curtly saying, "burn it then, before they use the fact you did that to them in a court of law."

Carrie remembered all the times Sami had done things like this, or had them done to her, so she protested and demanded to know why this would not be useful.

"Mrs. Roberts, unless someone has a court authorized warrant to tap phones, you may not lawfully record conversations secretly, all parties have to be aware and consenting to a recording, that is the law in this state, so I am sorry, but I cannot help you." He had returned to the formal usage of her name, but when she had burst into tears, he went to her, handing over his handkerchief.

"I just don't know what to do..I can't lose my baby..I can't!"

"Mrs. Roberts, it is not your baby, I'm sorry, but legally, you have nothing on your side, so the best thing is to ask your sister for visitation privilieges, that I think you have some rights to."

The kindness in his voice made Carrie look up at him, and she saw a face that was trying to remain professional, but could not hide that he was attracted to her.

"Could I take you somewhere for some lunch..Carrie?"

**Chapter XXXIV**

By the time they had finished their burgers, Carrie and Lloyd were actually laughing. She found he had a quick and easy with, and he found her to be quite easy to talk to once she got past the emotional side of her nature. He was screwing up the courage to ask her out for a movie and dinner when she saw her face go white with shock!

"Carrie, I heard you were back in Salem,"Austin had come in with Philip and Lucas, and almost backed right out of the restaurant, but Carrie had already seen him.

"Hello, Lucas, Austin, good to see you Philip", Carrie greeted them all politely, then introduced them to Lloyd as her attorney, which Lloyd smiled a bit at, but did not refute what she said. She tried to be as composed as possible, she had not realized Austin was already back.

Philip stared a moment at Lloyd, filing this in his mind for future reference. Austin and Lucas merely nodded and shook hands in a perfunctory manner.

"Austin, Lloyd will be handling the details of the divorce, so when you are ready I will have him forward the papers to you..where are you staying? I assume Annaliese is with you." At this point, Lloyd was looking confused, but not wanting to make things difficult for her, he kept his silence, only giving little small smiles as she kept on digging the hole deeper.

"Right now, we are all at Victors, just send them there..nice seeing you". Austin's voice turned curt, and he walked to a table, as his brothers followed.

"He is your ex-husband?"

"No, he is my husband, the short one is my ex husband..or I guess he does not count, it was annulled..but for now Austin is my husband, and my ex husband too..it is very complicated!"

"Yes it is, so what is this about me handling the divorce? You have grounds?"Lloyd wondered if this should be the moment that he yelled out "Check Please!", but he found himself still drawn to her. So he began to listen to her story as they shared another cup of coffee.

EJ dialed the special number that Samantha reserved for him. Her voice sounded a bit rushed as she answered, but knowing it was him made her face light up! He had been so busy the past couple of weeks, they had hardly seen each other before it was time to go to bed.

"Lunch in half an hour with me, can you make it?" EJ was looking at his watch and timing things with his schedule.

"Sure, let me get a driver, and I will be right there" using a professional hired driver was still part of EJ's security insistence with her, and she no longer fought with him about it. Within 10 minutes, she was on her way to the Salem Inn.

Her driver was fast, but skilled, and another minion working his way up in the DiMera ranks. His job was to be aware of everything in his surroundings that might be a risk to either Mr. or Mrs. Wells, or any of their family. He was paid handsomely to be good, but today, either his mind was wandering, or the person following them was just as good as he was..or maybe better. Whatever, the driver delivering Mrs. Wells to the Salem Inn had missed something crucial.

"Surprised?" EJ smiled as Sami knocked on the door to the suite EJ had rented. When she had entered the room, she immediately smelled the aroma of Taco Bell.

"What is this about EJ?" knowing him, this was something really out of character! He hated Taco Bell as much as she hated marmite!

"Remember when you were first pregnant with Justin and Jessica, and you wanted these detested things?"

"So?" Sami still did not understand.

"Well, I thought you would feel so cheated not being pregnant with Ace and Kacie, so how about we just kind of pretend..you know, and complete with the food you craved so much of!"

"I hope we can skip the getting sick stuff" Sami was laughing at him, and his absolute silliness!

"Hey, we can skip the Taco Bell for all I care, I just want to kiss you!"His lips found hers, and she lifted her head up to meet him. Minutes later, they were both naked, an in each others arms, satisfying a hunger that never let up between them.

When the storm between them had passed, and she lay in the cradle of his arms, he looked down on her face, stroking it, memorizing every plane, every hollow of her neck, and collar. He seemed to be so involved with longing, that she was concerned.

"EJ, what is wrong? Is something bothering you?"her hand went up to cup his cheek, trying to see what it was that was in his eyes.

"Nothing, darling, I just love you so much..and no one is ever going to take you away from me, ever again" He said it fiercely, but quietly. Then his eyes again got that far away look that she was never able to break into. It was part of his world that she still did not access, a part she sometimes feared to even think about. For all the gentleness that he showed to her and the children, she knew he could be ruthless, it was part of the resume of all Dimeras. 

"Do you think Theo is adjusting to our household?" EJ broke the spell by talking.

"He is quiet, but I would expect that, after all he has gone through. Nanny is helping him a lot. That woman is a wonder!"

"Yes, well I talked with him the night he came, I explained a lot of what is going on to him. I have not told him his mothers part in any of this. I expect when we catch up to her we will let her do the explaining."

"Why are you doing this EJ, why aren't the police involved more?"

Kissing her ear, and once more feeling the need for her, EJ only whispered one thing, before loving her again.."The police are involved, darling..don't worry".

**Chapter XXXVI**

"What does my son have to do with all of this? Why is he at EJ's house?" Lexie was demanding answers, realizing she really had no reason to expect any. Harris had given her the keys to a hotel room on the outskirts of town, the room being the same one that Abe had found her and Tek in years before. She shrugged as she saw it, none of that past life made any difference to her now. What she wanted was her son, and a chance to make a life again with him. It seemed if she seemed to cooperate, Harris was holding out a glimmer of hope that EJ might see fit to give that to her some day.

"Right now, you are alive..that is the best thing you have going for you. You know there is no money..Kate did not do what you told her to..for some reason she thinks you are no threat to her..why do you suppose that is?" Harris knew, and waited for Lexie to move the gears in her mind to mesh with the truth of the matter.

Lexie was a quick study, and one corner of her mouth went up in a grin devoid of humor, but full of knowledge.

"Kate sent me that money...she was too scared not to. But EJ, I imagine he has all kinds of sources that tap bank transfers..My father could do it in a heartbeat..give him my congratulations..he has learned well."Lexie knew she was absolutely defeated, and waited to hear what she was going to have to do to have a chance at a life with her son.

"We want you to vote against us in the council..the vote that demands that Samantha Wells die in payment for the death of your brother Tony DiMera".

"Huh? Why don't you ask me to do something hard?" Lexie was laughing aloud at the ridiculousness of his words.

"That is all you have to do Lexie, do that and Theo and you will be given all the money you will ever need, as long as Theo is raised as a DiMera, knowing someday he will take your place, but we do need to know you will vote with the others in the bloc. Are you willing to do this to gain your freedom from everything that this town imprisons you with?"

"My son, how can I make him become one of us..what will he have to do someday?"

"Lexie, look around at what EJ is doing here in Salem..the police department actually runs correctly! The University is well funded..by a lot of DiMera organizations endowments and scholarship programs..the hospital has been re vamped, the doctors on staff are all the best trained.' He tried to let the obvious insult to her skills drop unnoticed, but she gave him a sideways glance that let him know it had struck home.

"The point is, the DiMeras have gone straight..it is better for business that way. EJ is not interested in old blood feuds any longer..he wants the family to step into the new world order and make the world better..no matter what he has to do to accomplish that!"

"You really expect me to believe that EJ is going to let Samantha pay for that..we both know she could never have bested my brother!"

Harris smirked, "You do not know what Samantha is capable of..and it is not your concern..all we want is your vote agreeing that she should pay for the crime..then your silence as to how we bought your vote. They will all think you did it to avenge your brother and to avenge yourself..she was instrumental in you losing your license, and what was once your life, remember? No one will suspect you were paid off, or that EJ did the paying."

"My God...he wants her dead, doesn't he..another woman! He has another woman! This is great..she is so getting what she deserves!" Lexie was certain that EJ had finally gone back to what he had been before he had involved himself with the town tramp!

Harris did not say anything to change her mind. All he wanted was her agreement for the correct vote when it happened.

The computer screen logged on, and EJ was looking at the images of the council on the web cam. The five men sitting down at the table looked grim. Each one greeted EJ, and flashed the signet ring that bound them all together. They waited respectfully for him to speak.

"I understand there has been accusation made against my wife. I also understand I am bound by the regulations protecting members of the lineage. So what proof is offered for these charges?" EJ went by the axiom of never ask a question you do not know the answer to, so he waited for the first one to answer him. This would be the person who was covering for Philip. The one who would offer plausible deniability.

Leister stood to go to the lecturn, and EJ felt the stab of disappointment. He had always had the utmost respect for the man, but knowing him to be the most pragmatic of the group, it did not surprise him.

"EJ, you know Stefano was like a brother to me, and I know how much he admired you as a boy..he always said you had the right stuff, and I believe him then, and I still believe it now. That is what makes this so hard for me to have to say."

"Go on". EJ kept his voice toneless.

"See for yourself, EJ, what more can I say? Stefano would have killed Celeste if she had drawn blood from another DiMera..and Samantha has done murder on the son of Stefano..vengeance must be upheld!"

EJ had long ago taken the oath, and all there knew he had. Some of them had sympathy for his predicament, but he knew the reasons for the oath. It was what kept assassination from being the accepted way to become head of the organization.

The screen was showing Samantha now, going into the room with Tony, then attacking him. The next scene showed her injecting him with something, and he had arched his back, stiffened, and then died in front of all of them on that projected image.

EJ knew the truth, and he being in the communications industry knew the images had been doctored. That information was not going to have much influence in this room though. They could smell the blood on him in the knowledge that he would not agree to murder his own wife. That would be his undoing!

**Chapter XXXVII**

To Chandler, the sight of Liam in Harris's arms was something she could look upon all day, but she did not have that luxury. The bed was warm and cozy, and she would have liked to linger, perhaps cuddling a bit with her husband before getting up to get ready. She sipped the tea Harris had brought in to her, and smiled at the cooing baby. This was her first day back at the studios to tape This Day in Salem since Liams birth, and she had to go over the program.

"This should be a great show, we are finally getting to speak with Theo Carver about his kidnapping!" Chandler reached for the baby from his fathers arms as she spoke. Liam was starting to get the burnished copper fuzz that his dad sported, but he had her solemn brown eyes. He also was like her in that he seemed to listen and weigh everything he heard, so serious, until he opened his mouth in that toothless grin, which deepened his dimple.

"Oh, and is Chelsea going to be on too?"Harris already knew the answer, but he was fishing for how much his wife was aware of. The less she knew, the better. Chandler, again, showed she was not to be taken lightly.

"Ahh, yes, the Investigative Roaming Girl Reporter, and just what part would she have in you and EJ's grander scheme, oh husband mine?" Her dimple also deepened as she smiled.

"EJ just wants good ratings..I want what EJ wants.!" Harris kissed her to shut her up, but it didn't work.

"There is something going on here, and I hope it does not mean we are going to be having any more adventures! I like my calm ordered life as it is". She began going over the list of questions she was preparing to ask Theo. Harris just watched, hoping all would go as EJ had predicted.

EJ knocked at the door, "May I come in Theo? It's EJ."

Theo opened the door to EJ, who came into the room and sat on the beds edge, reaching for and spinning the football that was lying on the pillow.

"You know what you have to do today, what to say to the lady? You aren't afraid are you?"

"I understand. How is my mother? Is she okay?"

"Of course, she is fine. No one is going to hurt her. She is anxious to see you..and she can take you to see your father later on. I am certain the sound of your voice will aid in his recovery!"

"Why are we doing this anyway, I just do not understand it..I know who did this to me, why can't I tell on him?"

"Theo, you and my children, we are all of the DiMera line, someone is trying to stop us from continuing on..right now there is myself, your mother, you, Harris, his son, and my four children, that makes nine. As each of you comes of age, one of the council must retire, that is not something the members wish to do. We must see that they do, as it is the express wish of Stefano DiMera, your grandfather, that the line remains in power."

"But Stefano was a bad guy..my Dad says so!"This was something Theo had been drilled with. He had seen how the words sometimes hurt his mother.

"You are not a bad guy Theo, I am not a bad guy, do you think Justin or Jessica are bad?"

"No.."Theo was faltering, "But why can't I tell who it was so the police can put them in jail?"

"Putting one in jail is not going to keep the rest of them from trying to do that to you again, or they could try with Justin, or Jessica..they do not want DiMeras around., so we have to trick them so they think they are safe! Ok, Theo..you have to be a man today! Your mother will be proud of you!" EJ had reached to straighten the tie on the boy, and pat his shoulders before leading him downstairs where Matthew and Chelsea were waiting to drive him to the studio.

Samantha was getting Justin ready for baseball practice, Jessica was on her way to gymnastic practice, and Ace would be going with her to the Doctor with Kacie. She was due for an assessment, and Sami was taking Ace to catch up on all his immunizations. The driver had pulled up in front of the mansions doors, and he was helping get them all buckled in.

EJ came over to give them all goodbye hugs, and to give a special admonishment to the driver.

"Take especial care with your assignments from now on, there was a report you were a little careless a few days back..I had a man follow you, and you did not write it up in your report that you were aware of a tail. Watch that!" EJ was stern as he looked at the drivers log for the day in question.

"Yessir..so sorry sir. I will remember that!"

Then EJ had turned to Samantha. "Take care darling, and call me when you leave the doctors office, I will pick up Jess and Just, and meet you all for dinner at the Pub..sound good?" when he left her, he kissed the top of her head, then decided that was not good enough, and picked her up for a full body smooch, spinning her til she was dizzy, and all the kids were giggling..even Ace.

Kate settled into the sofa, flicking the remote to turn the set onto the channel showing "This Day in Salem".

Chelsea had called her and asked her to tape it, excitedly telling her that she would be featured on it, and "Grandma Kate, you just have to watch this!" Matt and EJ had listened approvingly, giving her a thumbs up, good job signal.

Victor walked into the room with Philip. All of them had their eyes on the screen when Chandler introduced Chelsea Brady and Theo Carver. It took Kate but a moment to make the connection, and she gave a hard look at her son, before glaring at Victor.

As Chelsea told the story of following the kidnappers car to the lake, and sneaking up close enough to hear the sound of the person trapped in the trunk banging and crying to be let out, then how she had waited for them to leave before diving in and prying open the trunks lid..and hauling Theo to safety..it was a heroic effort, and she only wished she had been able to identify the fiends who had done this to poor Theo.." When Theo had collaborated on her story, the audience was applauding wildly, standing ovations all around, with Matt, Harris and EJ smiling in approval in the wings.

"You vile bastards..you told me it was two dead bodies in the trunk..not a helpless boy! Now the story is on the news..what if they find my fingerprints? Why didn't you kill him first?" Kate was spewing her venom, and then she saw who else had heard her confession.

Her other sons, Lucas and Austin, along with Hana had silently entered to hear both Chelsea, and Kate.

"Oh God..Lucas, Austin..I swear..this was not what it sounded like!".

Kate looked helplessly to both Philip and Victor, waiting for them to pull a rabbit out of a hat and save her from the look of horror on her sons faces.

"Relax, Kate, the boys have to be in on the family business sometime, now is as good a time as any for them to decide which side they are on." Victor calmly poured a drink, and offered one to Austin and Philip. Austin downed his in one gulp, as Philip sipped slowly. Lucas and Hana did not move, but stood like statues, too overcome by the horror of what they had heard to fully digest what it all meant.

**Chapter XXXVIII**

Lexie paced as she waited for Theo to call. She had watched his interview on the badly functioning set in the room, cursing each time it went mute on her. She got enough of it to know what an ordeal her son had been through. He also cried as he talked about his Grandmother and her terrible death. To his credit, he was stalwart as he told the lie about not seeing who had done this to him. Chelsea too, stood by his story. Her eyes never gave away her lies either, so she was protected.

The phone rang, and she picked it up breathlessly.."Mom?", came the trembling voice of her son, "Is this you?'

"Oh, yes baby, it is..it's me! God how I have missed you!" tears streamed down her face, and she knew for just the one phone call she would have agreed to any condition EJ had laid down. The vote she would cast would be easy, as she had not a care as to what happened with Sami.

Harris listened in on the call, and knew as long as EJ held out the promise of her being able to see Theo, she would stay in line. Things were falling into place nicely.

Looking at his watch, EJ saw it was time to pick up Justin and Jessica. His first stop was at his daughters Ballet Class. As he stood behind the mirrored glass with the other parents, he could not help but let his pride show in the beautiful little girl she was. Wisps of flax wheat colored hair were coming undone from her chignon, as she worked tirelessly at the bar on her plies. He saw her smile, with the two front teeth missing, and could not imagine her being any prettier when the gap had not been there. So much like her mother, she was, spirited, but with a heart so kind he hoped it would never be broken.

"Daddy! Did you see me do my bar exercise? Madame says I did it perfectly!" Jessica ran to hug her father, jumping up onto his shoulders in her exuberance. She smiled at all her little friends who were looking at her daddy, trying not to notice that their mommies were looking too! Her daddy was handsome, she was in complete agreement!

Sami rushed to the elevator, wishing she had used more forethought and brought Nanny with her. Ace was quite the handful, and trying to carry Kacie, while chasing him up and down the hospital corridor had made life interesting to say the least! Her driver was going around to the parking garage, so she had asked to be let off at the front entrance. Once he had the van situated, he would be coming in to help her, but for now she was on her own!

"Ace, baby, come back here, Mommy has to get Kacie to the Doctor on time..please sweetie?" She cajoled him, and he decided he would come out from behind the potted plant tree he was aiming to scale. Once she had his hand in her grip, she made sure not to loosen up until they were safely inside the reception area. The new array of toys in that place held his attention for the required two minutes it took her to get Kacie signed in.

Austin sat on the sofa with his head between his legs, wondering how his mother had managed to involve him in this, and how he was going to get out of it. Lucas was swallowing all the pills he had to take daily for his HIV protocol, giving Hana hers at the same time. Kate watched in revulsion, one sons weakness, one sons illness, both of them married to women she despised, and she wondered "where have I gone wrong raising my children?"

Only Philip had amounted to anything in her estimation, he had been able to become a member of the DiMera Council, and if things went right over the next day or so, she would have seen all her dreams realized. Money, power, and best of all, the final revenge on Samantha Brady! Her other sons may be weak and useless, but Philip was the best of both her and Victor, no silly conscious, willing to be ruthless when necessary, and kind when it suited him.

Austin had told the servants to see that Annaliese and his son remained in the rooms given to them. He wanted them away from this. Hana had not known what else to do but remain by the side of her husband. As each detail of what was going to happen was revealed, she felt the fear of death stalk her and Lucas. They were in such trouble, she knew in her heart.

The vote was to take place at midnight, Salem time. All over the world different members of the council were making arrangements to be available at that time. Victor and Philip looked at the clocks they had arranged to be set at the varying times and waited.

Justin was in the batting cage, swinging at anything and everything. Jessica leaned up against the screen willing her brother to hit it! He missed four of every five, but finally he did connect with a mighty swing which made her yell yea! He looked back at her, annoyed at first, but then softening into a smile for her. She was such a ninny! His mates were rooting too, for his hit was a knock em outa the park hit! Finishing his allotment of balls, he came out, tossing his helmet on the equipment pile while he changed out of his shirt.

"What time do we have to meet Mom?" Justin was anxious to tell his mother about his day, he was very close to her, even to the point of being protective. EJ knew this about his son, and felt enormous pride in the boy.

"She should be about done at Kacies checkup, then she has to take Ace to the pediatrician for his immunization check up..so..looks like about another hour and a half we have to kill. How about spoiling dinner with an ice cream?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter XXX

Kacie grabbed onto the ball and ran for the driveway. She saw the van pulling up which she knew meant her bit brother and sister were coming home from school. She stood at the side of the walkway and waved as they pulled in. Ace walked over to be near her, and to greet them as well.

Nanny watched it all with approval. This family unit was coming together just as it should. Jessica seemed to find that she and Ace were growing closer, while Justin had taken his little sister under his protective wing. It was an attraction of personalities, Ace and Jessica being the more extroverted of the children, and Justin and Kacie being quieter.

"Ace, want to go catch pollywogs in the stream? Kacie, lets go get a bowl to put them in ok?" Jessica was taking her little brothers hand, and he jauntily followed along with her.

This was a favorite after school activity as the weather warmed. Nanny encouraged it, but always made them release the little creatures after they had counted them, and checked if any had made little legs yet!

The four of them made their way down to the little stream that bordered part of the Wells Estate, laying on their bellies in the grassy rock filled area to scoop the little critters up. Kacie found it a little more difficult, so she had stood and waded a bit out into the stream. It was only about a six inches deep, but she slipped on the mossy rock, and down she went! Justin had quickly gotten to her, and helped her back to the bank, sharing his booty of wogs with her. Since she was wet, they quickly headed back to the house.

Then Carrie had appeared..her mouth pursed in an angry scowl as she saw Kacie with her hair dripping, and her clothing soaked!

"Mama! I found woggies! Lookie!"

Carrie, however was not in the mood to be interested in her daughters activity, she was furious to find her wet.

"You should lose your job, why weren't you watching them, she could have drowned out there in that stream!" 

Jessica and Justin both stared at her open mouthed. they had played in that same stream since they had been three, an never once had Nanny not been there if they needed her. Nanny was wise enough to know that children needed some time to explore things on their own! Again, they both thought Aunt Carrie should not be pretending to be Kacies mommy anymore..it was just too strange!

Nanny looked at Carrie, deciding it was best not to say anything, she would have to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Wells about this.

Kacie was carried into the house by Carrie, directly upstairs, pushing past Sami in her haste. Sensing something was wrong, Sami followed her sister in to the nursery and watched as Carrie stripped the wet things from the child.

"Look what has happened here, my God, she is soaked to the skin..she could catch a cold and with her weakened immune system don't you know what could happen..that woman is not fit to watch my child!"

"You mean Nanny? I do not like to hear you refer to her in that tone..Nanny is the heartbeat of this household..and there is no way she is unfit to watch Kacie..you better get hold of yourself Carrie, do not speak this way in front of Kacie".

"Katy! Damn you, her name is Katy! And I am taking her out of here right now..you hear me now!"

EJ stepped into the doorway, blocking Carrie from leaving with Kacie in her arms.

"NO, you may leave..in fact, Tippin...please pack up for Carrie...drive her to her step mothers..but Kacie stays with us!"

Kacie was crying uncontrollably, and was reaching out to be taken by Justin, who had appeared looking in disbelief at the scene before him. He and Jessica had always had the most secure of upbringings, the love they had been shown by their parents and Nanny, along with the rest of the staff had been a given for them.

Carrie was clutching the child, who cried even more as her arms reached out to Justin..for some reason, she felt no connection to this woman who she had called mama...she wanted to go to Justin..she was afraid of this woman who had yelled at Nanny..who had so roughly taken her clothes off of her..

"Yustin..Yustin." she cried, and EJ gently, but firmly removed her from Carries grip, and Justin knelt down to console her. Then Jessica and Ace joined in to put their arms about her. Sami did not interfere, and Nanny saw that the children had it well in hand. Her heart went out to Carrie, but it seemed that Carrie was not interested in the best interest of Kacie, this was about possession, and about the Missus taking something away from her again..

"You have not heard the last of this Sami, EJ, I swear, you will not keep my daughter from me...do you hear me?" Her cases had been packed, and Tippin was gently leading her towards the door. EJ had called John to let him know to expect her.

"My lawyer will be contacting you, Carrie, I hope you will agree to terms that will benefit Kacie". EJ had a voice that could charm a snake when he wanted to, and Carrie was sick to death of it!

"Her name is KATY!!!!!" and Carrie followed Tippin to the car.

EJ smiled at Samantha, "Well, look, you said a month, and I said two weeks...I win darling!"

Jessica and Justin were also smiling. Aunt Carrie was out of the house, so they could shout without hearing "Don't wake up Kat-Kacie...don't run, you will hurt her, don't let her watch that movie, it will scare her".

Kacie was no longer crying..but she turned up her face to Sami and held out her arms saying "Mama..I want a cookie" 

--------------------

laurensnana

**Posted:** Feb 9 2007, 07:32 PM

Extreme EJami Fan

Group: Members  
Posts: 905  
Member No.: 25  
Joined: 8-September 06 

Chapter XXXI

Tippin opened the car door, helping Carrie with her bags as far as the doorman. "Here you go Miss Carrie, and if you need anything else from the house, just let me know, I will be happy to get it to you". He looked at her with pity, but his loyalty was with the Wells family, and he knew where the young babe really belonged. The Wells were her real family, and she did deserve to be with them, but he did have sympathy for this beaten young woman.

He watched as the doorman helped her to the elevator with her bags and turned to drive back home.  
"Carrie, oh, baby, I am so sorry..I hoped you and Sami would work this out somehow, for the sake of the baby!" Marlena offered in sympathy, but Carrie did not look as if she wanted pity, she wanted something more substantial.

"I am going to sue her for custody! Marlena, she is married to a crime boss for Gods sake! You know that better than anybody! What a DiMera is capable of? You lived through that families craziness! .Katy is in danger living there! What if someone tries to kill EJ, and Katy is in the way?"

John was shaking his head as he listened to Carrie. He, alone, in the room knew the full implications for all of them if Carrie tried to proceed with this. For now, Marlenas medical license was safe, but if Carrie tried to take on the EJ machine, he knew nothing would be spared, and EJ would have no mercy. Marlena would suffer personally, and professionally, and right now, she was too fragile to deal with anything like that.

"Carrie, they would fight you with everything they have, and you do not have the money it takes to fight this battle."

"I know how to get it though, I have already thought about it John. Don't worry, I am not asking any of my family to help me..I am going to do this all on my own. But will it be ok if I stay here for awhile with you all, until I am on my feet again?"

"As long as you want, Carrie, you know how I feel about you, I love you just the same as I love Belle".

John heard the words, and he knew she meant it absolutely.

Tippin arrived back at the Wells household, and he had brought another addition to the family with him. EJ had instructed him to pick up Theo Carver at the hotel where he was checked in with Matthew.

"I understand you will be staying with us awhile, what a pleasant surprise for Master Justin, he always speaks so highly of you Master Theo."

EJ had found the perfect time to let Samantha know of his plans to bring Theo into the household while playing catch with Justin in the yard.

"I am not really good at baseball, cricket was more my game, but you are going to have someone here in a bit who can really toss this ball at you Justin!"

Figuring it was as good a time as any, EJ pulled Samantha to him, while still pitching the ball for Justin to catch.

"Did getting rid of Carrie put you in a good mood darling?" as he spoke he kept his mitt in front of her as he caught the returning ball thrown by Justin.

"What are you up to now EJ?" Recognizing he had something to break to her, she was not letting him go easy.

"We are getting another house guest for awhile, but this one should be much more fun, and less of a pain".

"And who might that be?"

"Theo is coming to live with us, I have his guardianship as next of kin, this is per Lexie and Abes instructions".

"Abe Carver and Lexie wrote you in as the legal guardian for Theo? So how much did that take out of the kids trust funds?" Sami knew EJ used whatever connections needed when he wanted to expedite something.

"He is a DiMera, he must be raised by someone within the family, and except for Harris, looks like we are it."

"I am not a DiMera, EJ, I am a Brady-Wells, your wife".

Sensing his faulty footing, EJ used his most lethal weapon, and kissed her neck and ears.

"You most certainly are my wife, the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me..but I am a part of the family, and if the family is ever going to change into something that out kids will be proud to be associated with, we have to continue to do our duty. Things will change, they are changing, Samantha, but I have to do what I have to do. Theo is family, so is he welcome here?"

Her head nodded, "Of course he is, my goodness..we are going to have to order up a bigger van to cart all of us around!"

"As long as someone else drives the contraption! I am putting in an order for another sports car..what would the guys on the circuit say?"

This was just so damn boring! Chelsea was pacing back and forth in the hotel suite, waiting on Matthew to come back with some dinner. She had been confined to this room for two days now, and it was driving her crazy. No one would tell her when she could get out, and get back to her life. All they would say was they had to have a meeting with the Kirakis family for her safety.

"Philip is my uncle, damnit, Kate is his mother, and my grandmother. He would not try to hurt me!" her protest to Matt had fallen on deaf ears.

Matt said nothing to her, just unpacked and placed the food on the hotel desk for them to eat. The smell of the burgers finally got to her, and she sat, unwrapping the sandwich, but declining the French fries.

"You saw him use his own mother to try and drown an eleven year old kid..you think you are something special to him?"

"Philip or Victor would not hesitate to tie rocks to you and throw you into the Salem River, Chelsea, they are both quite ruthless".

"And EJ is a boy scout, come on, you know they are all as bad as each other! My dad says EJ is a DiMera, and you should know by now what they are capable of." She looked at Matthew now in a new light. He also worked for EJ. 

"What are you willing to do for EJ, Matthew, would you kill someone too?"

He could not lie, so all he said was, "I do what I have to do..it's my job. Right now, you are my assignment, and I am loving my job now", pulling her to him, he kissed her until he felt her response, then he kept on kissing her. The food was cold by the time they got back to it, but both had worked up enough of an appetite for it not to matter.

This post has been edited by **laurensnana** on Feb 9 2007, 07:35 PM

--------------------

**Chapter XXXII**

Hana stared at the opulence of the Kirakis mansion. Her and Lucas were staying in the guest house, and to her that was a palace, but the main house was even grander. It would have been so pleasant if she was just able to cook the meals in the guest house, but the Kate demanded that Lucas and her share meals with her, the brother of Lucas, and the Old Man. The Old Man was evil incarnate, and she felt it deep in her soul. Lucas seemed to fear him too, as his head was nearly always bowed when the Old Man walked into the room.

Sitting quietly, Hana adjusted her hajib on her head and saw the Kate walk in and give her usual look of disapproval. Lucas took her hand in his under the table, again to give her reassurance and courage. He squeezed it, and then released it, as Kate came over to give him a kiss, and his arms went around his mother in a hug of greeting.

The Old Man and Philip entered the room, and each poured themselves a coffee, before sitting at the head of the table. Hana could feel tension in the air, but The Old Man looked at her almost kindly with his eyes that mirrored the Evil Doer mentioned in the Quran! She shuddered involuntarily, and said a silent recitation of a prayer for protection.

"So how are you finding your living arrangements Lucas..you too Hana, I trust you are comfortable?" The Old Man was speaking directly to her, and Hana was afraid to unbow her head as she answered.

"Quite comfortable, Sir, we have all that we need". Lucas again squeezed her hand, proud of her for being able to overcome her fear.

To her great relief, that was the last time she had to speak, as after that her presence was ignored by everyone else at the table, save Lucas, who every once in awhile remembered she was there with a smile or another touch of his hand.

:"Kate tells me you are in need of employment Lucas..I may have something for you, not at Titan of course, EJ would probably veto that, but I do have other interests where I could use your assistance..interested?" Victor put his napkin down, and waited for Lucas to answer him.

"Well, uh, yeah..but which interest are we talking about here?"Lucas was interested, but cautious. His involvement with some of Victors interests had in some ways been responsible for his current health problems.

"I need a highly secure method of transferring some information from here to there..and so far, there is nothing more secure than hand to hand transfer. I need someone trustworthy, and no one more trustworthy than family? Right?"

Already Lucas knew this was something he would rather not be involved in, but looking at Hana, he knew he had to make sure she was provided for. His mother was looking at him the way a cat looked at a cornered mouse, knowing he had no choice, or the backbone to make a choice that would not involve the easiest way out. His younger brother, Philip, the one who could always be counted on to come first in the Kirakis order also gave him an expectant look.

Lucas thought for a couple of minutes, his conscious warring with his practical self. Hana was taking all of this in, and was trying to send Lucas silent warnings about aligning himself with the evil presence in this room. All her life, her religion had been such a prison to her, but now, all the teachings came back to her in a rush of understanding. In this room, surrounded by all the grandeur of this palatial home, she felt malice, and a malignant presence that was beginning to make her tremble with its power!

She felt it in Kates smile, a smile that had no warmth, just an slight upturn of her mouth that mocked whoever she turned it on. Philip was worse, he did not even smile to soften the glint of the shards of glass that his eyes resembled.

Hana reached to hold Lucas by the hand, but his hand did not respond, and she felt him transferring his own soul to be molded once again by the dark side of his personality. The Old Man seemed to sense it too as he smiled in triumph.

"Good, Lucas, you will not be sorry! We have some details to work out, so I will see you upstairs in my study at two o:clock..be there on time!"

Theo had arrived at the Wells house with just his one case, so EJ had sent Tippin and Lorene shopping to buy the boy extra clothes. Theo was a little bewildered by the changes in his life, and still was unaware of the details of the death of his grandmother.

The call from his mother still had him terrified, and he knew he could tell no one or she might die. That was all he knew, and he had confided in no one. This was pleasing to Matthew, Harris and EJ. The boy had DiMera character, that was for sure.

"Theo, welcome to our home, and I want you to know that we are all here for you now."EJ greeted his cousin warmly, and invited him to sit for dinner with the family.

"I told cook to make your favorites, meat loaf and mac and cheese" Sami pointed to the dishes on the table.

"How..how did you know?" Again, Theo was confused

"We had you and your mother here for dinner a couple of years ago..remember? She told us then, and our cook never forgets our guests preferences! Sami remembered it very well, the dinner she had attempted to make peace with Lexie at. That had not had much success it seemed.

Justin was looking at Theo with admiration, this was the kid who was the best ball player at his school, and he was going to be living here! He could not believe his good fortune!

Kacie and Jessica said a shy hello, but Ace walked over to meet the newcomer in face to face fashion.

"You eat that stuff?" Ace was pointing to the mac and cheese which he referred to as macaronis et fromage! "I hate it, you can have mine! Or maybe I feed to Inky!" He spoke some English, some French, and ended it in Italian. EJ was laughing at his outspoken son, and wondering what in the world they were going to do with him!

Theo grinned at the little guy, and then took a seat at the table, accepting a large helping of the food. He had not had any home cooked meals in a while, while he had been held, it was cold sandwiches, and when he was with Matt and Chelsea it had been a lot of pizzas.

When dinner was over, EJ had shown Theo to his room. He waited for the response as Theo looked at where he was to sleep. It was exactly as his room had been at his own house. All the banners, posters, bedding, curtains, rugs, it was the exact same. To Theo it was at once reassuring and disturbing.

"How did you know, and why did you do this?"Theo looked at EJ, and knew he was going to be told something terrible. He braced himself to hear what EJ now looked ready to tell him. EJ saw the boy straighten up, and tense his leg muscles to give him strength. EJ nodded and thought to himself, "He is DiMera, he will be fine!"

**Chapter XXXIII**

"Mr. Brunswick will see you now, Mrs. Roberts" the young, barely out of school secretary beckoned Carrie into the inner sanctum of her employers office.

Lloyd Brunswick had been willing to see Carrie gratis for this first visit, and with her funds now dwindling since not finding herself able to work at High Style, she had jumped at the chance for an attorney to listen to her case.

His appearance took her aback though, he looked to be a few years older than herself, thin, and rather lanky. He wore black horn rimmed glasses, and a tie that should have been retired along with the houndstooth jacket with the elbow patches. Instead of a high powered family law attorney, he looked like some English or history professor, and definitely an absent minded one at that!. When he stood up to greet her, he had to brush a long lock of dark hair out of his eyes which Carrie noticed were an interesting shade of grey.

Knowing what EJ and Sami would bring into a courtroom, Carries head hung in a sense of pre defeat. What had she been thinking? This guy with his desk piled high of files and law books would be no match for the technology that EJ would bring into play. All she had on her side was the fact that the DiMera name was not exactly held up as a pillar of the Salem community. Then again, EJ had never aligned himself that closely with it, it was hidden under several layers of corporations and partnerships that defied anyone to pierce the veils of secrecy. And she had Sami. The list of Samis crimes could also lead to a finding of unfitness as a mother. Carrie was willing to dig as deep in the dirt as she had to. Katy was worth the fight!

"Mrs. Roberts, or can I call you Carrie?," when she nodded her permission, he added " and I am Lloyd, so call me that ok?" he picked up the file his secretary had compiled, reading Carries synopsis of the case as she saw it.

"How did you come to be in control of the child, how did the adoption happen?'

Carrie explained the role of her ex mother in law in making it come about.

"And the child is biological issue of this Mr. and Mrs Wells, your half sister? This is quite interesting..how did they lose control of this little miracle? Do you have this information?" he peered over his glasses at her, thinking to himself why someone this pretty was so alone in the world.

Carrie knew parts of the story, but there were gaps in her knowledge. All along her assumption had been that Sami and EJ probably had the invitro fertilization done and had someone else carry the pregnancy to term. Knowing Kate, it was easy enough to believe that she had paid for someone to gain control of the embryo and find someone to carry the child to term. As she gave her theory to Lloyd, his eyes grew round with disbelief!

"You were able to adopt a child, thinking it came from a foreign country, but it is really the biological child of your half sister and her husband. This was their issue, stolen, spirited away, and you think you have a legal claim to the child? Wow! Now I have heard everything, and I am so sorry you have wasted my time and yours. Haven't you seen these cases in the news where a father or mother gives up a child willingly, and still can regain custody? The law favors biology, and from what I know of the couple, they are respected in the community, with a lovely family already! This is not a winnable case Mrs. Roberts, cut your losses and move on!"

"You don't understand, this is not a lovely family at all! EJ Wells is a head of a criminal organization, Samantha was guilty of sexual assault at one time, blackmail and kidnapping, I mean look, it's all in her book!" Carrie threw down Samis first novel "Our Lives, Our Days" for him to see.

'"Please, you have to help me, I can't have my baby growing up in a house where she will see and hear God knows what! I have this as proof!" Carrie brought out a small tape cartridge.

"Is that a tape recording of a conversation between any of the people you are going to be involved legally with?"

She nodded.

"Did you inform them that they were being recorded, and did they sign anything acknowledging that they knew they were being recorded?"

Her head shook no.

He handed it back to her, curtly saying, "burn it then, before they use the fact you did that to them in a court of law."

Carrie remembered all the times Sami had done things like this, or had them done to her, so she protested and demanded to know why this would not be useful.

"Mrs. Roberts, unless someone has a court authorized warrant to tap phones, you may not lawfully record conversations secretly, all parties have to be aware and consenting to a recording, that is the law in this state, so I am sorry, but I cannot help you." He had returned to the formal usage of her name, but when she had burst into tears, he went to her, handing over his handkerchief.

"I just don't know what to do..I can't lose my baby..I can't!"

"Mrs. Roberts, it is not your baby, I'm sorry, but legally, you have nothing on your side, so the best thing is to ask your sister for visitation privilieges, that I think you have some rights to."

The kindness in his voice made Carrie look up at him, and she saw a face that was trying to remain professional, but could not hide that he was attracted to her.

"Could I take you somewhere for some lunch..Carrie?"

**Chapter XXXIV**

By the time they had finished their burgers, Carrie and Lloyd were actually laughing. She found he had a quick and easy with, and he found her to be quite easy to talk to once she got past the emotional side of her nature. He was screwing up the courage to ask her out for a movie and dinner when she saw her face go white with shock!

"Carrie, I heard you were back in Salem,"Austin had come in with Philip and Lucas, and almost backed right out of the restaurant, but Carrie had already seen him.

"Hello, Lucas, Austin, good to see you Philip", Carrie greeted them all politely, then introduced them to Lloyd as her attorney, which Lloyd smiled a bit at, but did not refute what she said. She tried to be as composed as possible, she had not realized Austin was already back.

Philip stared a moment at Lloyd, filing this in his mind for future reference. Austin and Lucas merely nodded and shook hands in a perfunctory manner.

"Austin, Lloyd will be handling the details of the divorce, so when you are ready I will have him forward the papers to you..where are you staying? I assume Annaliese is with you." At this point, Lloyd was looking confused, but not wanting to make things difficult for her, he kept his silence, only giving little small smiles as she kept on digging the hole deeper.

"Right now, we are all at Victors, just send them there..nice seeing you". Austin's voice turned curt, and he walked to a table, as his brothers followed.

"He is your ex-husband?"

"No, he is my husband, the short one is my ex husband..or I guess he does not count, it was annulled..but for now Austin is my husband, and my ex husband too..it is very complicated!"

"Yes it is, so what is this about me handling the divorce? You have grounds?"Lloyd wondered if this should be the moment that he yelled out "Check Please!", but he found himself still drawn to her. So he began to listen to her story as they shared another cup of coffee.

EJ dialed the special number that Samantha reserved for him. Her voice sounded a bit rushed as she answered, but knowing it was him made her face light up! He had been so busy the past couple of weeks, they had hardly seen each other before it was time to go to bed.

"Lunch in half an hour with me, can you make it?" EJ was looking at his watch and timing things with his schedule.

"Sure, let me get a driver, and I will be right there" using a professional hired driver was still part of EJ's security insistence with her, and she no longer fought with him about it. Within 10 minutes, she was on her way to the Salem Inn.

Her driver was fast, but skilled, and another minion working his way up in the DiMera ranks. His job was to be aware of everything in his surroundings that might be a risk to either Mr. or Mrs. Wells, or any of their family. He was paid handsomely to be good, but today, either his mind was wandering, or the person following them was just as good as he was..or maybe better. Whatever, the driver delivering Mrs. Wells to the Salem Inn had missed something crucial.

"Surprised?" EJ smiled as Sami knocked on the door to the suite EJ had rented. When she had entered the room, she immediately smelled the aroma of Taco Bell.

"What is this about EJ?" knowing him, this was something really out of character! He hated Taco Bell as much as she hated marmite!

"Remember when you were first pregnant with Justin and Jessica, and you wanted these detested things?"

"So?" Sami still did not understand.

"Well, I thought you would feel so cheated not being pregnant with Ace and Kacie, so how about we just kind of pretend..you know, and complete with the food you craved so much of!"

"I hope we can skip the getting sick stuff" Sami was laughing at him, and his absolute silliness!

"Hey, we can skip the Taco Bell for all I care, I just want to kiss you!"His lips found hers, and she lifted her head up to meet him. Minutes later, they were both naked, an in each others arms, satisfying a hunger that never let up between them.

When the storm between them had passed, and she lay in the cradle of his arms, he looked down on her face, stroking it, memorizing every plane, every hollow of her neck, and collar. He seemed to be so involved with longing, that she was concerned.

"EJ, what is wrong? Is something bothering you?"her hand went up to cup his cheek, trying to see what it was that was in his eyes.

"Nothing, darling, I just love you so much..and no one is ever going to take you away from me, ever again" He said it fiercely, but quietly. Then his eyes again got that far away look that she was never able to break into. It was part of his world that she still did not access, a part she sometimes feared to even think about. For all the gentleness that he showed to her and the children, she knew he could be ruthless, it was part of the resume of all Dimeras. 

"Do you think Theo is adjusting to our household?" EJ broke the spell by talking.

"He is quiet, but I would expect that, after all he has gone through. Nanny is helping him a lot. That woman is a wonder!"

"Yes, well I talked with him the night he came, I explained a lot of what is going on to him. I have not told him his mothers part in any of this. I expect when we catch up to her we will let her do the explaining."

"Why are you doing this EJ, why aren't the police involved more?"

Kissing her ear, and once more feeling the need for her, EJ only whispered one thing, before loving her again.."The police are involved, darling..don't worry".

**Chapter XXXVI**

"What does my son have to do with all of this? Why is he at EJ's house?" Lexie was demanding answers, realizing she really had no reason to expect any. Harris had given her the keys to a hotel room on the outskirts of town, the room being the same one that Abe had found her and Tek in years before. She shrugged as she saw it, none of that past life made any difference to her now. What she wanted was her son, and a chance to make a life again with him. It seemed if she seemed to cooperate, Harris was holding out a glimmer of hope that EJ might see fit to give that to her some day.

"Right now, you are alive..that is the best thing you have going for you. You know there is no money..Kate did not do what you told her to..for some reason she thinks you are no threat to her..why do you suppose that is?" Harris knew, and waited for Lexie to move the gears in her mind to mesh with the truth of the matter.

Lexie was a quick study, and one corner of her mouth went up in a grin devoid of humor, but full of knowledge.

"Kate sent me that money...she was too scared not to. But EJ, I imagine he has all kinds of sources that tap bank transfers..My father could do it in a heartbeat..give him my congratulations..he has learned well."Lexie knew she was absolutely defeated, and waited to hear what she was going to have to do to have a chance at a life with her son.

"We want you to vote against us in the council..the vote that demands that Samantha Wells die in payment for the death of your brother Tony DiMera".

"Huh? Why don't you ask me to do something hard?" Lexie was laughing aloud at the ridiculousness of his words.

"That is all you have to do Lexie, do that and Theo and you will be given all the money you will ever need, as long as Theo is raised as a DiMera, knowing someday he will take your place, but we do need to know you will vote with the others in the bloc. Are you willing to do this to gain your freedom from everything that this town imprisons you with?"

"My son, how can I make him become one of us..what will he have to do someday?"

"Lexie, look around at what EJ is doing here in Salem..the police department actually runs correctly! The University is well funded..by a lot of DiMera organizations endowments and scholarship programs..the hospital has been re vamped, the doctors on staff are all the best trained.' He tried to let the obvious insult to her skills drop unnoticed, but she gave him a sideways glance that let him know it had struck home.

"The point is, the DiMeras have gone straight..it is better for business that way. EJ is not interested in old blood feuds any longer..he wants the family to step into the new world order and make the world better..no matter what he has to do to accomplish that!"

"You really expect me to believe that EJ is going to let Samantha pay for that..we both know she could never have bested my brother!"

Harris smirked, "You do not know what Samantha is capable of..and it is not your concern..all we want is your vote agreeing that she should pay for the crime..then your silence as to how we bought your vote. They will all think you did it to avenge your brother and to avenge yourself..she was instrumental in you losing your license, and what was once your life, remember? No one will suspect you were paid off, or that EJ did the paying."

"My God...he wants her dead, doesn't he..another woman! He has another woman! This is great..she is so getting what she deserves!" Lexie was certain that EJ had finally gone back to what he had been before he had involved himself with the town tramp!

Harris did not say anything to change her mind. All he wanted was her agreement for the correct vote when it happened.

The computer screen logged on, and EJ was looking at the images of the council on the web cam. The five men sitting down at the table looked grim. Each one greeted EJ, and flashed the signet ring that bound them all together. They waited respectfully for him to speak.

"I understand there has been accusation made against my wife. I also understand I am bound by the regulations protecting members of the lineage. So what proof is offered for these charges?" EJ went by the axiom of never ask a question you do not know the answer to, so he waited for the first one to answer him. This would be the person who was covering for Philip. The one who would offer plausible deniability.

Leister stood to go to the lecturn, and EJ felt the stab of disappointment. He had always had the utmost respect for the man, but knowing him to be the most pragmatic of the group, it did not surprise him.

"EJ, you know Stefano was like a brother to me, and I know how much he admired you as a boy..he always said you had the right stuff, and I believe him then, and I still believe it now. That is what makes this so hard for me to have to say."

"Go on". EJ kept his voice toneless.

"See for yourself, EJ, what more can I say? Stefano would have killed Celeste if she had drawn blood from another DiMera..and Samantha has done murder on the son of Stefano..vengeance must be upheld!"

EJ had long ago taken the oath, and all there knew he had. Some of them had sympathy for his predicament, but he knew the reasons for the oath. It was what kept assassination from being the accepted way to become head of the organization.

The screen was showing Samantha now, going into the room with Tony, then attacking him. The next scene showed her injecting him with something, and he had arched his back, stiffened, and then died in front of all of them on that projected image.

EJ knew the truth, and he being in the communications industry knew the images had been doctored. That information was not going to have much influence in this room though. They could smell the blood on him in the knowledge that he would not agree to murder his own wife. That would be his undoing!

**Chapter XXXVII**

To Chandler, the sight of Liam in Harris's arms was something she could look upon all day, but she did not have that luxury. The bed was warm and cozy, and she would have liked to linger, perhaps cuddling a bit with her husband before getting up to get ready. She sipped the tea Harris had brought in to her, and smiled at the cooing baby. This was her first day back at the studios to tape This Day in Salem since Liams birth, and she had to go over the program.

"This should be a great show, we are finally getting to speak with Theo Carver about his kidnapping!" Chandler reached for the baby from his fathers arms as she spoke. Liam was starting to get the burnished copper fuzz that his dad sported, but he had her solemn brown eyes. He also was like her in that he seemed to listen and weigh everything he heard, so serious, until he opened his mouth in that toothless grin, which deepened his dimple.

"Oh, and is Chelsea going to be on too?"Harris already knew the answer, but he was fishing for how much his wife was aware of. The less she knew, the better. Chandler, again, showed she was not to be taken lightly.

"Ahh, yes, the Investigative Roaming Girl Reporter, and just what part would she have in you and EJ's grander scheme, oh husband mine?" Her dimple also deepened as she smiled.

"EJ just wants good ratings..I want what EJ wants.!" Harris kissed her to shut her up, but it didn't work.

"There is something going on here, and I hope it does not mean we are going to be having any more adventures! I like my calm ordered life as it is". She began going over the list of questions she was preparing to ask Theo. Harris just watched, hoping all would go as EJ had predicted.

EJ knocked at the door, "May I come in Theo? It's EJ."

Theo opened the door to EJ, who came into the room and sat on the beds edge, reaching for and spinning the football that was lying on the pillow.

"You know what you have to do today, what to say to the lady? You aren't afraid are you?"

"I understand. How is my mother? Is she okay?"

"Of course, she is fine. No one is going to hurt her. She is anxious to see you..and she can take you to see your father later on. I am certain the sound of your voice will aid in his recovery!"

"Why are we doing this anyway, I just do not understand it..I know who did this to me, why can't I tell on him?"

"Theo, you and my children, we are all of the DiMera line, someone is trying to stop us from continuing on..right now there is myself, your mother, you, Harris, his son, and my four children, that makes nine. As each of you comes of age, one of the council must retire, that is not something the members wish to do. We must see that they do, as it is the express wish of Stefano DiMera, your grandfather, that the line remains in power."

"But Stefano was a bad guy..my Dad says so!"This was something Theo had been drilled with. He had seen how the words sometimes hurt his mother.

"You are not a bad guy Theo, I am not a bad guy, do you think Justin or Jessica are bad?"

"No.."Theo was faltering, "But why can't I tell who it was so the police can put them in jail?"

"Putting one in jail is not going to keep the rest of them from trying to do that to you again, or they could try with Justin, or Jessica..they do not want DiMeras around., so we have to trick them so they think they are safe! Ok, Theo..you have to be a man today! Your mother will be proud of you!" EJ had reached to straighten the tie on the boy, and pat his shoulders before leading him downstairs where Matthew and Chelsea were waiting to drive him to the studio.

Samantha was getting Justin ready for baseball practice, Jessica was on her way to gymnastic practice, and Ace would be going with her to the Doctor with Kacie. She was due for an assessment, and Sami was taking Ace to catch up on all his immunizations. The driver had pulled up in front of the mansions doors, and he was helping get them all buckled in.

EJ came over to give them all goodbye hugs, and to give a special admonishment to the driver.

"Take especial care with your assignments from now on, there was a report you were a little careless a few days back..I had a man follow you, and you did not write it up in your report that you were aware of a tail. Watch that!" EJ was stern as he looked at the drivers log for the day in question.

"Yessir..so sorry sir. I will remember that!"

Then EJ had turned to Samantha. "Take care darling, and call me when you leave the doctors office, I will pick up Jess and Just, and meet you all for dinner at the Pub..sound good?" when he left her, he kissed the top of her head, then decided that was not good enough, and picked her up for a full body smooch, spinning her til she was dizzy, and all the kids were giggling..even Ace.

Kate settled into the sofa, flicking the remote to turn the set onto the channel showing "This Day in Salem".

Chelsea had called her and asked her to tape it, excitedly telling her that she would be featured on it, and "Grandma Kate, you just have to watch this!" Matt and EJ had listened approvingly, giving her a thumbs up, good job signal.

Victor walked into the room with Philip. All of them had their eyes on the screen when Chandler introduced Chelsea Brady and Theo Carver. It took Kate but a moment to make the connection, and she gave a hard look at her son, before glaring at Victor.

As Chelsea told the story of following the kidnappers car to the lake, and sneaking up close enough to hear the sound of the person trapped in the trunk banging and crying to be let out, then how she had waited for them to leave before diving in and prying open the trunks lid..and hauling Theo to safety..it was a heroic effort, and she only wished she had been able to identify the fiends who had done this to poor Theo.." When Theo had collaborated on her story, the audience was applauding wildly, standing ovations all around, with Matt, Harris and EJ smiling in approval in the wings.

"You vile bastards..you told me it was two dead bodies in the trunk..not a helpless boy! Now the story is on the news..what if they find my fingerprints? Why didn't you kill him first?" Kate was spewing her venom, and then she saw who else had heard her confession.

Her other sons, Lucas and Austin, along with Hana had silently entered to hear both Chelsea, and Kate.

"Oh God..Lucas, Austin..I swear..this was not what it sounded like!".

Kate looked helplessly to both Philip and Victor, waiting for them to pull a rabbit out of a hat and save her from the look of horror on her sons faces.

"Relax, Kate, the boys have to be in on the family business sometime, now is as good a time as any for them to decide which side they are on." Victor calmly poured a drink, and offered one to Austin and Philip. Austin downed his in one gulp, as Philip sipped slowly. Lucas and Hana did not move, but stood like statues, too overcome by the horror of what they had heard to fully digest what it all meant.

**Chapter XXXVIII**

Lexie paced as she waited for Theo to call. She had watched his interview on the badly functioning set in the room, cursing each time it went mute on her. She got enough of it to know what an ordeal her son had been through. He also cried as he talked about his Grandmother and her terrible death. To his credit, he was stalwart as he told the lie about not seeing who had done this to him. Chelsea too, stood by his story. Her eyes never gave away her lies either, so she was protected.

The phone rang, and she picked it up breathlessly.."Mom?", came the trembling voice of her son, "Is this you?'

"Oh, yes baby, it is..it's me! God how I have missed you!" tears streamed down her face, and she knew for just the one phone call she would have agreed to any condition EJ had laid down. The vote she would cast would be easy, as she had not a care as to what happened with Sami.

Harris listened in on the call, and knew as long as EJ held out the promise of her being able to see Theo, she would stay in line. Things were falling into place nicely.

Looking at his watch, EJ saw it was time to pick up Justin and Jessica. His first stop was at his daughters Ballet Class. As he stood behind the mirrored glass with the other parents, he could not help but let his pride show in the beautiful little girl she was. Wisps of flax wheat colored hair were coming undone from her chignon, as she worked tirelessly at the bar on her plies. He saw her smile, with the two front teeth missing, and could not imagine her being any prettier when the gap had not been there. So much like her mother, she was, spirited, but with a heart so kind he hoped it would never be broken.

"Daddy! Did you see me do my bar exercise? Madame says I did it perfectly!" Jessica ran to hug her father, jumping up onto his shoulders in her exuberance. She smiled at all her little friends who were looking at her daddy, trying not to notice that their mommies were looking too! Her daddy was handsome, she was in complete agreement!

Sami rushed to the elevator, wishing she had used more forethought and brought Nanny with her. Ace was quite the handful, and trying to carry Kacie, while chasing him up and down the hospital corridor had made life interesting to say the least! Her driver was going around to the parking garage, so she had asked to be let off at the front entrance. Once he had the van situated, he would be coming in to help her, but for now she was on her own!

"Ace, baby, come back here, Mommy has to get Kacie to the Doctor on time..please sweetie?" She cajoled him, and he decided he would come out from behind the potted plant tree he was aiming to scale. Once she had his hand in her grip, she made sure not to loosen up until they were safely inside the reception area. The new array of toys in that place held his attention for the required two minutes it took her to get Kacie signed in.

Austin sat on the sofa with his head between his legs, wondering how his mother had managed to involve him in this, and how he was going to get out of it. Lucas was swallowing all the pills he had to take daily for his HIV protocol, giving Hana hers at the same time. Kate watched in revulsion, one sons weakness, one sons illness, both of them married to women she despised, and she wondered "where have I gone wrong raising my children?"

Only Philip had amounted to anything in her estimation, he had been able to become a member of the DiMera Council, and if things went right over the next day or so, she would have seen all her dreams realized. Money, power, and best of all, the final revenge on Samantha Brady! Her other sons may be weak and useless, but Philip was the best of both her and Victor, no silly conscious, willing to be ruthless when necessary, and kind when it suited him.

Austin had told the servants to see that Annaliese and his son remained in the rooms given to them. He wanted them away from this. Hana had not known what else to do but remain by the side of her husband. As each detail of what was going to happen was revealed, she felt the fear of death stalk her and Lucas. They were in such trouble, she knew in her heart.

The vote was to take place at midnight, Salem time. All over the world different members of the council were making arrangements to be available at that time. Victor and Philip looked at the clocks they had arranged to be set at the varying times and waited.

Justin was in the batting cage, swinging at anything and everything. Jessica leaned up against the screen willing her brother to hit it! He missed four of every five, but finally he did connect with a mighty swing which made her yell yea! He looked back at her, annoyed at first, but then softening into a smile for her. She was such a ninny! His mates were rooting too, for his hit was a knock em outa the park hit! Finishing his allotment of balls, he came out, tossing his helmet on the equipment pile while he changed out of his shirt.

"What time do we have to meet Mom?" Justin was anxious to tell his mother about his day, he was very close to her, even to the point of being protective. EJ knew this about his son, and felt enormous pride in the boy.

"She should be about done at Kacies checkup, then she has to take Ace to the pediatrician for his immunization check up..so..looks like about another hour and a half we have to kill. How about spoiling dinner with an ice cream?"He got two takers immediately , along with the promise not to tell mom!

"No! non shots! Bastardo!' Ace was shouting, twisting loose from the nurses grip, and generally being as bad as he was able to be. Kacie was looking at him in shock! All this fuss for that tiny little needle! What a baby!

"Ace..watch me! It does not hurt..look I get a shot too!" Her little arm was turned up to the other nurse, for after all the sticks she had had in her lifetime, this little tiny shot was nothing. Ace looked at her in disbelief..she was actually going to let them puncture her arm with that sharp stick!

Even an almost three year old had male ego. His little sisters bravery got to him, and he held out the arm. It was over in a second, and he could not believe how little pain it caused, and how much the sucker afterwards relieved it. All the nurses in the room, and Sami breathed a sigh of relief. Checking the clock, Sami saw they were just about on schedule for meeting EJ and the twins for dinner at the pub!

**Chapter XXXIX**

"No! non shots! Bastardo!' Ace was shouting, twisting loose from the nurses grip, and generally being as bad as he was able to be. Kacie was looking at him in shock! All this fuss for that tiny little needle! What a baby!

"Ace..watch me! It does not hurt..look I get a shot too!" Her little arm was turned up to the other nurse, for after all the sticks she had had in her lifetime, this little tiny shot was nothing. Ace looked at her in disbelief..she was actually going to let them puncture her arm with that sharp stick!

Even an almost three year old had male ego. His little sisters bravery got to him, and he held out the arm. It was over in a second, and he could not believe how little pain it caused, and how much the sucker afterwards relieved it. All the nurses in the room, and Sami breathed a sigh of relief. Checking the clock, Sami saw they were just about on schedule for meeting EJ and the twins for dinner at the pub!

The members of the council were in touch with each other by phone. Voting would begin at 12 a.m. Salem time, and it would nullify any vote not cast exactly on time. Leister had already done a straw poll, and was satisfied that EJ would be hemmed in. Since each vote of a family member carried the weight of one and a half votes, with EJ, Harris, and Lexie voting as a block, they carried a total of 4.5 votes

When the council acted on something of this magnitude, they needed a two thirds majority advantage, and they were just a bit short.

. He sighed, if only Philip had succeeded in killing Theo, Lexie would have been voting his side easily, as it would have been made to appear that EJ was behind his death. Once the vote was cast, EJ would have been ordered to see to Samantha Brady Wells death in seventy two hours time. No one believed he would do it, and according to the will of Stephano, that was cause for his immediate removal. Succession would have meant Lexie Carver was next up, and all salivated at the prospect of how easily she would be made expendable.

Leister then made his final addition error..his phone call was picked up a hand encased in a black glove who gave him his go ahead to make the move early. It was the only way.

Matt held the car door open for Chelsea, they were on their way to the pub for dinner. "Has your grandmother called you about the show?" Matt slid into the drivers seat, and reached to kiss her and buckle her in, he planned on making it a quick run into town!

"No, I called her! She asked me enough questions though..but don't worry, I did not give anything away." Settling back into the leather upholstery, Chelsea looked at him adoringly, how had she managed to find a guy like this?

It was a bit later when Chandler had left the studio, making her way to her car on the way to the parking lot, she saw the man across the street, and wondered to herself why he seemed out of place. That was the reporter in her, she noticed the odd and unusual. When Harris pulled up next to her she saw he had Liam in his car seat, rolling the window down he asked her "Hey, how about dinner at the Pub, Sami and EJ are going to be there, Matt said he was bringing Chelsea..what do you say?" Harris wanted to have both the baby and his wife a little tired so they would retire, and he could handle the council vote with privacy.

The Brady Pub was rocking by the time everyone had made it there for Friday night clam chowder. Sean had reserved a big table for his family group coming in, but when Austin had come in with Lucas, he saw the only place left with space was at Carrie's table with Lloyd Brunswick. Carrie looked up, seeing the two brothers and had waved them over.

"Hey, you all remember Lloyd? Sit down, looks like Sami and EJ have the center table set up for them..I have to take the leftovers again" The empty wine glasses in front of Carrie told a story that spoke for itself. Carrie often forgot that Sami had been the leftover on both Austin and Lucas plate in the past. She had been the golden girl back then, but times had changed. Pouring herself another glass from the carafe, she looked through the amber liquid at the two brothers who both had once loved her with their whole hearts, or so they had said.

Lucas refused first, he wanted the chance to speak privately with Austin, and Austin was not looking as if he wanted to tangle with Carrie tonight. When they moved over to the dart playing area, Lloyd was relieved. First dates were complicated enough, without inviting ex spouses to join them.

By the time everyone at EJ and Sami's table were seated and served it was nearing onto nine o'clock. The kids all opted for burgers and fries, which even the picky Ace found favor with. Sami saw that EJ was not eating as heartily as he always did, leaving half of his soup, and not even touching the sourdough bread it came with. He had been working very hard lately, and the tension in his face worried her.

"Hey? Not hungry?" she reached to cover his hand with hers. His smile reassured her, as he shook his head. He checked his watch for the twentieth time that evening she noticed, which made her wonder what he was up to.

"I may have to go to back to the office for a bit, can you wait here with the children, maybe Caroline can let them into the back to watch television while you sit out here with Chandler and Chelsea and listen to the band..I won't be long, I promise." Something else was in his voice, and of all the people in the world who could catch when EJ was not laying all his cards on the table, Sami was that person.

At precisely eleven thirty, EJ had given an eye contact signal to Harris, which was Matthews signal to offer Chandler a lift. Caroline had herded the children into the back, where the two youngest were sound asleep, while Justin and Jessica were watching Harry Potter on the DVD. Sami sat with Chelsea, waiting for Matthew to return from dropping Chandler and the baby at home.

Lloyd had decided it was time to get Carrie out of there, her eyes had not left her sisters table, and when EJ had left, she had started to get up, but his hand stayed her.

"No, don't Carrie, let me take you home."His voice was kind, and he was sympathetic to her pain, but knew forcing the issue in a public place would not help her case.

Watching her leave, staggering a bit, Lucas turned to Austin, "So who was the lucky guy she cheated with this time?" Austin shrugged as if to say it did not matter.

"She never loved me like I thought she did, I think Mike Horton still lives in her mind. But for your information, I was the one that strayed, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me..I love Annalies, I love my son, I have the best of everything now..just need a job!" He threw the dart, and it was a treble twenty. His combined score for the three darts was a very respectable one hundred ten.

"Yeah, well, you got a better share of her love than I did..and then I lose Sami!" Lucas tossed the dart, which landed short of the board.

When Matt opened the door for Chandler, he saw her glance past him to an area across the street.

"What are you looking at?" He saw her look of concern.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw a man who was hanging around here earlier, but I guess my mind was playing tricks. Be sure to fasten both of those straps on Liam, ok?"

The shadow figure moved out again as the car went past. His work was almost finished on the car, and he would be gone before the pub patrons began drifting out.

**Chapter IX**

Mythics offices were around the corner from the Pub, in the more fashionable waterfront shopping and business district. EJ and Harris had walked there in less than five minutes. Harris placed the call to Lexie telling her to set up the web cam, and be ready. EJ pulled out the black leather box, emblazoned with the Phoenix symbol and carrying the two small ivory balls, one black, one white. He turned to see that Lexie had hers sitting out next to her on the desk. Harris was also ready.

The pub was winding down, and the band was on its last set. Carrie and Lloyd were coming back from their walk along the pier. She had her arm in his, and the conversation had evolved beyond her legal and emotional problems to more of learning about each other. She now knew he was divorced, with two children, a boy who was six, and a girl of four. He shared custody with his ex wife in a amiable relationship. "See, it can happen" was all he offered about the terms.

Chelsea and Sami had finished a second beer, then went back to the rear of the Pub and the living quarters to start getting the children ready to go. The driver was going to get the car, and come round and park it directly in front to make loading four sleepy youngsters in a bit easier. Theo had been at a movie with a friend, and Sami was waiting for him to be dropped off so they could all ride home together. The timing was perfect, as he walked in just as the little ones awoke, and all the coats had been buttoned up.

Sean Brady saw the last of the patrons out, wishing them a safe journey home, and telling them all to come back soon. He loved his customers, and they felt the same about him. Then he went back to the dart game. He had been showing Austin and Lucas how the game was meant to be played, and he had not finished with the lesson just yet. Caroline came out to help Sami get the children situated, as they waited for her driver. Chelsea decided she had waited long enough for Matt, and decided to call for a cab. It was late, and she was tired. She kissed Sami good night and went outside to wait.

The clocks hands were now at one minute to midnight, and Philip readied his box. He was hooked up to the others live feed, and would have 10 split screens to watch. Clenching and unclenching his hands, he waited, and looked at Victor for assurance. The calm he felt would have gone on except for his mother once again barging in where she did not belong.

"Lucas and Austin have not come home yet, have they called you? I can't reach them on their phones..I'm worried."

"Get out of here Kate, and quit worrying about your boys, they are grown men, where were they going, try calling there!"

"They were going to the Brady Pub..God knows why, feeling nostalgic I suppose! But neither of them are answering their phones, and that is not like them. Annaliese is acting like I did something to make Austin leave her here by herself..like I have influence over him anyway!"

"You said The Pub? Oh my God!" Philip pushed past her to get to the phone...

The explosion at the Brady Pub went off at precisely eleven fifty nine p.m. Salem Time. The force of it knocked windows out at the Mythic office building, with EJ being thrown down to the floor by the blast concussion. Harris rushed to the window, blood streaming down his face from the cuts he had sustained, and all he could see was billows of black smoke coming from the direction of the Brady Pub.

Nothing appeared on the screens as the power systems had failed also with the blast, and Harris knew from experience that this was no ordinary bomb. The bombs going off in Baghdad, or the ones in his native Ireland, all were there to kill and maim.

"Dear God, Harris, my whole family is over there!" EJ did not hesitate, he ran, then had to take the sixteen flights of stairs as there was no power for the elevator. Harris was on his heels, dialing his wifes cell as he ran.

"Hello, " the voice of Chandler answering the home phone made Harris close his eyes in sweet relief..

It took him only a few seconds to let her know there had been an explosion at the Pub, and she had called the news crew to meet her. Now she knew why Sami had insisted that she hire a live in nanny for Liam. Dressing quickly, she got into the car and made for the Pub.

Ambulances, fire trucks, police cars all converged on the area, as well as people who ran to and from the blast and fire. Every where you looked, someone was lying horribly injured, or walking about in a daze, bloodied, clothes hanging off. It was a scene from Hell, and EJ and Harris ran into it, knowing nothing in their lives would ever be the same again.

Harris saw Martin first. He had been the driver assigned to Sami. He was lying in a gutter, and no para medics had gotten to him yet. Harris ran to him, and cradled him in his arms, taking off his coat to cover the man as he was shaking with the cold of shock.

"Sami, the children..Martin..where are they?" The mans eyes opened in recognition, before they closed again, and his hand pointed weakly to the now violently burning pub.

"God no...no...no..."EJ was not screaming, and Harris could have understood that better. He was standing looking at the flames swallowing the whole building, explosions that rocked and moved the pavement, and knew no one would come out of that alive. Tears of rage and anger and pain that were almost giving off steam in their intensity rained down his face. He started to run into the building, but Harris ran after him and tackled him, not minding the blows that EJ rained upon his face. Harris was larger in weight, and almost as tall, and soon others came to assist him in keeping EJ from losing his own life by going into the conflagration.

As the injured went through the triage, then were assigned to the different ambulances, the smoke began to die down, and only the upward billows obscured the helicopter views. The burned out car that was the source of the blast was seen where it had been parked. Harris and EJ both looked and saw the blackened remains of the childrens car seats. It seemed the council had decided to nullify any DiMera legacy at all..it had decided to wipe out the entire future generation, and only Liam seemed to have escaped.

Harris then remembered his wife was leaving Liam at home with only the Nanny..his call was too late though, the well trained and respected Nanny was bundling little Liam up, and rushing down the stairs to get into the car. She looked back at the little house, smiled, then cooed to the baby.."Liam, we are taking you where no one will ever find you, until it is time for you to claim your rightful place in the world!"

End of "A Quality of Mercy"

Next installment: "Being Measured for the Crown"


End file.
